Miamor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa
by Whitemiko5
Summary: El verdadero amor lo supera todo, pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil, un error puede romper por completo con la confianza afianzada por cientos de momentos al lado de esa persona especial. Ambos deberán descubrir si su relación aún vale la pena ser salvada.
1. Discusión

"Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa"

Era un día norma en el sengoku y como siempre la pelea matutina, los pájaros vuelan despavoridos después de una aterrador grito seguido de un fuerte golpe.

-SIÉNTATE, inuyasha eres un idiota-dijo una kagome que apenas contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos color chocolate-me voy a mi casa no me sigas idiota.

-valla parece que la señorita kagome se enojo mucho esta vez-dice el monje de ropas moradas soltando un largo suspiro.

-y no es para menos como se le ocurre decirle eso a kagome-decía una exterminadora acariciando a su pequeña gata de dos colas.

-inuyasha eres un perro muy idiota-dice un pequeño demonio zorro, pero inmediatamente es silenciado por un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-buaaa, sango inuyasha me pegó-saltando a los brazos de la susodicha.

-inuyasha no tienes porque pegarle de esa manera ¿que no vez que es apenas un niño pequeño?-dice una enfada sango.

-keh-fue lo único que contestó el hanyou.

-inuyasha, no crees que lo que le dijiste a la señorita kagome fue muy fuerte para ella, digo ella se esforzó mucho cocinando esta deliciosa cena y tú le dijiste que su comida no era buena y que preferías el ramen-le dice pacientemente el monje guardando la calma cosa que sus compañeros no consiguieron lanzándose sobre el hanyou con una lluvia de reproches acerca de su actitud y sus malos tratos para con la azabache.

-Inuyasha eres un idiota como te atreviste a decirle a kagome que seguramente kikyo cocinaría mejor que ella, ¿es que acaso no sabes apreciar lo que kagome hace por ti?-dijo una enfurecida sango.

-Es verdad eres un perro malagradecido a ver si dices que kikyo, cocina mejor que kagome ¿dime donde esta ella?¿donde está tu querida kikyo en este momento haber dímelo inuyasha-dijo aún más enfurecido Shippo dejando asombrados a sango y a miroku.

-shippo-decía gruñendo un enfurecido inuyasha pero el golpe que se esperaba nunca llegó incluso shippo miraba asombrado al hanyou.- tu no sabes nada-dijo inuyasha conteniendo su furia.

-que yo no se nada mira quien lo dice, el que no sabe que kikyo lo odia y el como buen perro que es allá va detrás de ella solo para que lo desprecie, dime inuyasha es que acaso como sabes que kagome te quiere tu la haces sufrir diciéndole eso,¿ tienes idea de lo que le dolió que tu la despreciaras de esa manera e inuyasha-le respondió hábilmente el zorrito.

-shippo-dirigiendo su puño a su pequeña cabeza pero las palabras antes mencionadas por él le hicieron eco en su cabeza."Como pude decirle eso a kagome soy un maldito desconsiderado, ella se esforzó mucho haciendo esta comida para mi, maldita sea como pude ser tan estúpido, kikyo jamás había cocinado para mi y yo le pago de esta manera a la única que lo hace, soy un maldito patán"-y después de ese breve pensamiento retiró su puño cerrado de encima de la cabeza del pequeño zorro y para el asombro de todos los presentes salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies rumbo al pozo que conectaba las dos épocas, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta del asombro.

-creo que el mensaje de shippo fue lo suficientemente claro para que le entrara en la cabezota que tiene inuyasha-dijo el monje rompiendo el silencio, producto de la inesperada salida de su amigo a toda velocidad.

-pensé que al menos se iba a quedar discutiendo con nosotros un buen rato más pero no-dijo sango que aún no se componía del momento antes vivido.

-valla parece que regañare más seguido de esa manera a inuyasha, es muy efectivo-dijo triunfante el pequeño zorrito, causando la risa de todos sus compañeros.

-y volviendo con inuyasha-

maldita sea seguramente kagome en estos momentos debe de estar muy enojada conmigo-se reprochaba a sí mismo con cada paso que daba.-"ella no esta enojada está triste idiota sabes muy bien lo que a ella le duele que la compares con kikyo"-reflexionó-maldita sea ¿cuando podré mantener mi bocota cerrada?-bufaba cada vez más fuer te.

-estoy muy cerca ya del pozo solo un poco más-se repetía estando tan solo a unos escasos metros del claro en donde se encontraba el pozo, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención inmediatamente haciendo que parara su alocada carrera.

-kikyo-murmuro, para después seguir a las serpientes cazadoras de la antigua sacerdotisa.

-perdóname kagome-murmurando estas palabras al viento antes de seguir a esas criaturas hasta, donde sabía se encontraba su antiguo amor.


	2. Regreso

Kagome´s POV

Kagome no dejaba de mirar el techo de su rosada recámara, soltaba un suspiro tras otro y no dejaba de pensar en el que desde hacia bastante tiempo se había vuelto el dueño de no solos sus pensamientos si no de su corazón.

—Tal vez fui demasiado mala con él después de todo, yo no puedo reprocharle absolutamente nada, fue mi decisión quedarme a su lado—pensaba Kagome, sin poder evitar el sentirse muy triste y dejando caer alguna que otra lágrima traicionera.

—Siempre soy, la segunda opción, tal vez, lo mejor sería que jamás volviera al sengoku—gimoteaba mirando con detenimiento los fragmentos de la perla que le había causado tanto sufrimiento pero a la vez tantas alegrías—pero si le entrego los fragmentos a Inuyasha jamás podré regresar al sengoku, no puedo, no puedo separarme de él, después de todo el es el culpable de todo—sollozaba aumentando así el correr de sus lágrimas—¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, yo no puedo reclamarle nada, después de todo yo se la necesidad de estar cerca del ser al que amas, yo mejor que nadie, lo sé, el quiere estar cerca de su amada Kikyo—Sollozaba cada vez más fuerte la chica de cabellos azabaches.

—Pero, yo no me puedo dar por vencida—exclamó levantándose con una velocidad insospechada de la cama—¿Cómo puedo estar diciendo tantas tonterías?, yo no soy tan débil, no abandonaré a Inuyasha por tan solo unas palabras con tan poca importancia, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a ser comparada con Kikyo tan seguido—exclamó tratando de convencerse a si misma sin buen resultado — "mientes, tu sabes muy bien lo mucho que te duele ser comparada con Kikyo, y más si es Inuyasha quien te lo dice" —es pensamiento resonó en su mente miles de veces, asiéndose saber que tal vez podría engañar a los demás, pero a quien nunca podría engañar es a si misma.

—No hace falta repetirme tantas veces lo que ya sé—murmuró intentando darse los ánimos que tanta falta le hacían—"puede que eso sea verdad, que no puedo evitar sentir como se me rompe el corazón cada vez que veo la mirada melancólica en los ojos de Inuyasha, sabiendo quien es la causante de esa melancolía, pero de algo estoy segura, este sentimiento no se compararía en nada con el dolor de perderlo, y mientras él, no me obligue a irme para no regresar nunca, yo permaneceré a su  
lado" —reflexionó dándose cuenta de su triste situación—parece que a mí me gusta sufrir, pero aún así siempre estaré a tu lado querido Inuyasha—soltando estas últimas palabras con un aire de melancolía y se dirigió a su armario, para recoger lo que le hacía falta, para volver al sengoku.

Inuyasha´s POV

—"Maldita sea, ¿porque tenía que llamarme Kikyo, justo cuando iba a disculparme con Kagome?, bueno supongo que lo de Kagome puede esperar un rato más" —se repitió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que hacía no estaba mal y no estaba traicionando a la confianza de Kagome. —"¿Cuál confianza? si te has empeñado en hacer que ella deje de confiar en ti idiota"—siendo de nueva cuenta asaltado por un mensaje de su conciencia. —"tal vez lo mejor sería regresar" —pensó, estando tan perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató del aroma floral que se estaba acercando a él, —demasiado tarde— delante de él se erguía la fría figura de la sacerdotisa muerta. —Kikyo—murmuró antes de acercarse a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba justo delante del árbol en donde permaneció dormido durante 50 años.

—Inuyasha, te estaba esperando—pronunció dichas palabras con su singular tono frío, el mismo de siempre.

Kagome´s POV

De repente la tranquilidad en el bello prado donde se encuentra el portal entre las dos épocas se vio interrumpida por el sonoro ruido de una pesada mochila, seguida de un carcaj con flechas, por la queja de la dueña de dichos objetos.

—Ay, que pesado está esto no debí traerme los libros del instituto, ¿para que si ya se que ni siquiera los voy a abrir, como dice Inuyasha, solo traigo cosas inútiles, por cierto en donde está, creí que estaría afuera del pozo, esperándome con un buen repertorio de quejas y maldiciones, bueno seguramente aún sigue enojado, bueno mejor me doy prisa, ya esta por atardecer, me tarde mucho en llegar al pozo, que bueno que Kirara me trajo pero ahora supongo, que tendré que esperarlo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede—diciendo eso se apresuró a salir del pozo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la aldea cuando sintió un aura demasiada conocida para ella, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del bosque que se erguía a la derecha de ella.

—Inuyasha—¡que bien así no tendré que esperarlo iré con él! — se alegró inmediatamente por saber que él estaba cerca, que había venido por ella, pero de repente toda esa alegría y optimismo se vio desplazada por una enorme —tristeza, y decepción al reconocer el aura a la que se dirigía su amado hanyou. —Kikyo—pronunció el nombre de la antigua sacerdotisa. —"él no vino por ti, si no por ella, ¿quieres más pruebas de que no le interesas?¿cuanto tiempo más sufrirás para darte cuenta que él no te ama?, adelante ve tras él, para asegurarte una vez, más que no significas nada para él" ese cruel pensamiento resonó varia veces en su cabeza y antes de darse cuenta sus pies ya se movían dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el dueño involuntario de su maltrecho corazón, y hacia la causante de todos los desprecios por parte del hanyou.

—Inuyasha—sus ojos se llenaron casi instáneamente de incontables lágrimas al ver que el amor de su vida se encontraba a escondidas con la que fuera su vida pasada.

—¿Por qué, porque me haces esto Inuyasha?, si yo te amo ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto ¿es que acaso de verdad no te intereso ni siquiera un poco? —sollozó de una manera inaudible, como deseando una explicación, pero a la vez no querer escucharla, pero su ya maltratado corazón se rompió aún más, de ser posible al ver como aquella sacerdotisa obtenía de la manera más fácil, lo que ella más deseaba, posiblemente desde la primera vez que la abrazó, UN BESO de Inuyasha. Veía como el beso tímido del principio había quedado atrás para ver como este daba lugar a uno más apasionado, no ya no podía seguir viendo eso, si no huía en ese momento, no sería capaz de regresar nunca más al sengoku, tenía que olvidar lo que vio y hacer como si nunca hubiera visto nunca nada, engañarse a si misma , engañar a los demás, pero de nada serviría, ella sabía que no lo podría olvidar, como le daba tristeza no ser ella quien despertara esos sentimientos en le hanyou, se sentía inútil, ¿para que se hacía?, si ella bien sabe que siempre lo a sido, —un estorbo eso es lo que soy, después de todo el me lo a repetido tantas veces, lo mejor es irme de aquí—, para JAMÁS volver, y después de ese fugaz pensamiento se levantó inmediatamente, para huir a su casa como la cobarde que era, pero algo se lo impidió, un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra haciendo que cayera al suelo, inmediatamente Inuyasha se puso en posición de defensa, listo para proteger a la mujer que más había amado en la vida, —supongo, que hasta aquí llegué, me alegro de haberte conocido Inuyasha—pensó dejando ver una triste sonrisa que se borro al ver algo horrible. —¡no puede ser, eres tú! —exclamó Kagome presa del pánico.

"Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa" Inuyasha´s POV

Me dirijo demasiado rápido hacia donde me conducen esos espíritus, a través de el oscuro bosque, de repente mi conciencia me muestra a Kagome mostrándome su característica sonrisa, que es capaz de calentar mi corazón, pero rápidamente desaparece y es remplazada por un rostro lleno de lágrimas, y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, de pronto me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy yendo en busca de la persona, que se que si Kagome se entera se pondrá muy triste y de un momento a otro me arrepiento, pero me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde… e llegado.

Kikyo—solo atino a decir, ahí esta ella, con su mismo porte frío de siempre, sin demostrar emoción alguna, ella se acerca a mí, y acerca su mano a mi rostro, y siento su mano fría, la mano de un muerto.

Te estaba esperando, ¿Inuyasha me extrañaste?, supongo que si, porque aquí estas—dijo Kikyo, pero de un momento a ella se lanza precipitadamente sobre mi, dándome un beso al principio suave y tímido, como ella acostumbraba dármelos, pero me asombré de sobremanera, al ver que ella aumentaba la intensidad del beso, y de nuevo viene a mi mente Kagome, y sueño que los labios que en este momento me están besando son los de ella, que desde que la conoció, le han dado la tentación de probarlos, pero como siempre, de cobarde no me atrevo. Pero luego me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, ella no es Kagome, es Kikyo, hasta creo percibir ese olor que me hace sentir tan miserable, el aroma de sus lágrimas, en el momento que me decido a terminar el beso, la tierra se sacude de una manera terrible, acabando por fin con el beso.

Me coloco en posición de batalla, e inconscientemente me pongo delante de Kikyo para protegerla de lo que ya se que vendrá, un ataque. Pero en ese mismo instante toda la valentía y seguridad salen volando, cuando me doy cuenta que el olor a lágrimas que había creído percibir antes no lo había imaginado ahí estaba, detrás de un árbol…—Kagome—murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

Pero la culpabilidad se ve rápidamente suplantada por el miedo y la angustia, de darme cuenta quien se encuentra detrás de ella,—Naraku, maldito aléjate de ella, intento llegar a sacarla inmediatamente de ahí, pero ese desgraciado es más rápido y atrapa a Kagome, en sus asquerosos tentáculos, apretándola fuertemente haciéndola gritar de dolor, y encerrándose en su maldito campo de fuerza, haciendo imposible mi rescate—Kagome, yo te salvaré—pero ella me lanza una mirada extremadamente fría, si se puede más que la de Kikyo, mostrándome sus ojos llorosos, enseñándome el porque de su ánimo, y luego dirige su mirada hacia su captor.

Naraku, suéltame en este instante, me das asco—dirigiendo una mirada de repugnancia hacia ese ser que mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, —valla, valla , pero que estas diciendo Kagome, como te puedo causar repugnancia, si permites que la basura de Inuyasha te toque cada vez que le plazca, ja, definitivamente a las mujeres nunca se les entiende—diciendo eso último apretando aún más fuerte su pequeño cuerpo haciendo imposible que ella alcance su carcaj y su arco, dejándola indefensa.

¡Maldito bastardo no te atrevas a hacerle algo, desgraciado!, pero el me ignora dirigiéndose de nuevo a Kagome,—vamos Kagome, ya te diste cuenta que ese hanyou, además de malagradecido, es inútil, no es capaz de cumplir lo que está amenazando, solo es capaz de hablar, y por lo visto también esa basura es capaz de darse el lujo de jugar con dos mujeres, dime Kagome, ¿quien es la escoria aquí?—esas últimas palabras hicieron click en mi cabeza, yo soy un maldito medio demonio, que en su vida había siquiera soñado con alguna vez tener a una persona que quisiera compartir su vida con él, y ahora que a encontrado a una, el la trata de esa manera, yo soy la escoria aquí.

Cállate, de cuando acá, tu das consejos de pareja, a ti que te importa—dice una iracunda Kagome, que no le hacía falta decir que lo odiaba, se le notaba en los ojos, se notaba que a pesar de todo ella sabía que lo que ese maldito era verdad—pero no se moleste señorita Kagome, yo solo digo la verdad, aunque debería decir, que para ser la reencarnación de Kikyo es muy ingenua—contestó hábilmente, dando justo en el clavo, haciendo que Kagome explotara.

No te atrevas a compararme con ella, no nos parecemos en nada, jamás me vuelvas a comparar con ella, no te lo permito—gritó mientras intentaba zafarse al menos para alcanzar su arco, lo cual fue inútil pues no los alcanzó, yo me sentía impotente de no poder salvarla y ni siquiera lograr ayudarla, solo podía observar, solamente eso y sentirse inútil por no poder protegerla, lanzando maldiciones contra Naraku.

Así que te molesta que te comparen con ella entonces que te parecerá esto y de un rápido movimiento, lanzó otro de sus tentáculos contra Kikyo, que se había quedado atrás, tomándola por sorpresa e inmediatamente la apresó dentro de su campo de fuerza. —Mierda, suéltalas Naraku, con el que debes pelear es conmigo, no con ellas, no seas cobarde—exclamé de una manera extremadamente intimidante, lanzándome contra su campo de fuerza en un acto desesperado por salvarlas, pero fui velozmente repelido por el campo y en lugar de molestarse, solo aumentó su sonrisa, y me di cuenta de su trampa.

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, cuando atrapé a Kagome no reaccionaste de esta manera, será acaso que no te importa lo suficiente, como para hacerme frente?, ya viste Kagome a ese estúpido no le interesas en lo más mínimo, eres solo su detector de fragmentos, la segunda opción, la otra, jajaja—soltando esas palabras con sumo veneno para entristecer a Kagome, pero no lo conseguirá, Kagome sabe lo importante que es ella para mí, y que yo nunca le fallaría.

—No tienes derecho a entrometerte en los asuntos de lo demás, y si esto es lo que quieres oír te lo diré, yo se que no significo, ni la mitad de lo que Kikyo es para Inuyasha, ¿y que?, no me interesa, para mí es suficiente estar a su lado, eso no evita que yo siga sintiendo lo mismo por él—dijo Kagome a derramando muchas lágrimas, pero con una voz firme, sin dudas, muy segura de lo que decía.—"Kagome ¿es que acaso crees que no significas para mi nada?, eso no es verdad eres muy importante en mi vida"—muy bien después de tu impresionante declaración, ¿creo que no te molestará que te ayude cierto?—respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios,—¿ehh?, ¿que es lo que planeas Naraku?—respondió una confundida Kagome.

—Pues es simple las sacaré de su miseria a las dos y de paso te ayudaré Inuyasha, para que ya no haya problemas sobre cual te decides jajaja—gritó con una voz que escondía algo terriblemente malvado.—¿Maldito que planeas hacer?, ¡no te atrevas a dañarlas!—exclamé completamente furioso.

—Jajaja, vamos Inuyasha, será divertido ver esto y luego saca a ambas mujeres del campo de fuerza y las coloca sobre el acantilado que había unos metros atrás, sentí como el alma se me iba del cuerpo al ver sus intenciones, quiere que deje morir a una de las dos,—¡eres un bastardo Naraku!, como te atreves, ¡te mataré!—bufé completamente furioso, a lo que él contestó—sí, pero antes de que eso suceda…tendrás que elegir a quién salvar o ambas morirán.

—¡Malnacido! Nooo ,Kagome…Kikyo—grité corriendo hacia el acantilado al ver como el soltaba a ambas sacerdotisas, maldición, perdóname, por favor, dije esto último abrazando a la mujer que no podría salvar…


	3. Error

Kagome´s POV

—Pude sentir que ese ser emana una increíble aura demoníaca, pero no necesito verlo, para saber quien es,—¡Naraku!—solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de que ese monstruo me atrapara con uno de sus resistentes tentáculos, hago todo lo posible por zafarme de su agarre, pero se de antemano que es imposible, él aprieta aún más el agarre haciendo que grite de dolor al sentir como mis huesos empiezan a resentir la enorme compresión, seguramente de seguir así, no la contaré, escucho los gritos desesperados de Inuyasha, haciendo que me volviera a verlo, para pedirle ayuda, pero entonces recordé.

—"A él no le interesa lo que me pase, soy tan solo el premio de consolación",— por lo que le lancé una mirada increíblemente fría y llena de rencor, tristeza y decepción, haciendo que su cara desencajada muestre asombro, lo cual no me sorprendió, seguramente me e de ver peor que Kikyo,—"maldición, hasta en eso me debo parecer a ella"—por lo que decido dirigir mi mirada hacia Naraku, que hasta ese momento había sido ignorado, para que mi furia, fuera desahogada en ese desgraciado.  
—Naraku, suéltame en este instante, me das asco—y mandándole una fiera mirada al maldito, fue una mala elección el haberme puesto a discutir con él, lo supe en el momento que mostró una sonrisa arrogante y socarrona.  
—Valla, valla, pero que estas diciendo Kagome, como te puedo causar repugnancia, si permites que la basura de Inuyasha te toque cada vez que , que le plazca, ja, definitivamente a las mujeres nunca se les entiende—apretándome aún más al notar que intentaba tomar mi carcaj y mis flechas, pero me descubrió y me lo impidió.—Escuché que Inuyasha le gritaba mil maldiciones para que me soltará, pero el simplemente lo ignoró y me dice.

—Vamos Kagome, ya te diste cuenta que ese hanyou además de malagradecido es inútil, no es capaz de cumplir lo que esta amenazando, solo es capaz de hablar, y por lo visto esa basura también es capaz de darse el lujo de jugar con dos mujeres, dime Kagome, ¿Quién es la escoria aquí?—señaló hábilmente Naraku.

— "Malito como se atreve a compararse con Inuyasha, si bien el me hace sufrir, el por lo menos lo hace sin querer, pero el es un desgraciado que comete actos horribles"—cállate, de cuando acá tu das consejos de pareja, a ti que te importa—contesté dejando ver la ira que sentía en ese momento.  
—Pero no se moleste señorita Kagome, yo solo digo la verdad, aunque debería decir , que para ser la reencarnación de Kikyo es muy ingenua—contestó cínicamente aquel híbrido.—eso último hizo que la furia, se mostrara en todo su esplendor, no podía soportar que me compararan con ella, haciendo que perdiera lo último que me quedaba de control de mi mente, dejando fluir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

— No te atrevas a compararme con ella, no nos parecemos en nada, jamás me vuelvas a comparar con ella, no te lo permito—le grité intentando alcanzar mis armas, mientras oía que afuera del campo de fuerza Inuyasha soltaba mil y un maldiciones en contra de Naraku.

—Así que te molesta que te comparen con ella, entonces…que te parecerá esto—expresó mientras con una gran velocidad alcanza a Kikyo con uno de sus tentáculos y la introduce dentro del campo de fuerza.—Y vi como Inuyasha se lanzaba desesperadamente en contra de la barrera, vociferando que nos soltara, sonreí con tristeza, ahora que Kikyo está en peligro, a entrado en pánico.

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, cuando atrapé a Kagome no reaccionaste de esta manera, será acaso que no te importa lo suficiente, como para hacerme frente?, ya viste Kagome a ese estúpido no le interesas en lo más mínimo, eres solo su detector de fragmentos, la segunda opción, la otra, jajaja—expresó haciéndome caer en un dolor aún más profundo que el que ya sentía, era verdad, yo no significaba nada para Inuyasha, pero…no me vencerá ese desgraciado.

—No tienes derecho a entrometerte en los asuntos de lo demás, y si esto es lo que quieres oír te lo diré, yo se que no significo, ni la mitad de lo que Kikyo es para Inuyasha, ¿y que?, no me interesa, para mí es suficiente estar a su lado, eso no evita que yo siga sintiendo lo mismo por él—grité mientras derramaba abundantes lágrimas,—"lo sé yo no significo casi nada para Inuyasha, quizás ni siquiera su amiga, solo…una herramienta.

—Muy bien, después de tu impresionante declaración, ¿creo que, no te molestará que te ayude cierto?—dijo, mostrando una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo—¿ehh?, ¿Qué piensas hacer Naraku?—pregunte bastante confundida y con un gran temor de lo que viniera.

—Pues es simple las sacaré de su miseria a las dos y de paso te ayudaré Inuyasha, para que ya no haya problemas sobre cual te decides jajaja—era justo lo que me imaginaba,—"maldito".  
—Escuche como Inuyasha después de eso volvía a arremeter en contra de la barrera, gritando que no se atreviera a dañarnos—"será dañarla, por que solo le interesa ella" pensé, sintiendo mi corazón doler al observar su rostro desencajado.

—Jajaja, vamos Inuyasha, será divertido ver esto—bufó Naraku y nos sacó a ambas de la barrera y nos colocó sobre un acantilado que estaba a algunos metros de la escena.—Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, esta decisión era muy cruel, a pesar de conocer sus sentimientos, no se a quién de las dos va a salvar.—Inuyasha gritaba cada vez más fuerte y corrió hacia nosotras al ver sus intenciones.

—Sentí como la presión en mi cuerpo desapareció y el golpe del aire debido a la caída libre, de pronto se apoderó de mi una sensación de completo pánico y desesperación,¿ esta era mi forma de morir? ¿Ser reducida a puré al estrellarme con toda la fuerza de la gravedad, contra el suelo?, "siempre odié la física, hubiera preferido no saber en cuanto tiempo moriré y con que fuerza caeré".

—De repente sentí como unos poderosos y cálidos brazos me sujetaban y me oprimían contra un musculoso pecho, mi corazón aumentó su ritmo y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas,—"me eligió a mí, soy tan feliz, él me ama"—pensé.

—Inuyasha yo…—estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba con todo mi ser y que le agradecía infinitamente que él me concediera la oportunidad de compartir mi vida con él.—Pero fui interrumpida por algo que me dejó helada.

—Perdóname, por favor, Kagome, perdóname—diciendo eso último me soltó y se apoyó en una pared para alcanzar a Kikyo y sujetarla, e incrustar una de sus manos en la irregular pared del acantilado.

—Todo eso lo vi en cámara lenta, al irme alejando de esa figura roja que sujetaba a una blanca con rojo, pude sentir como lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se destrozaba y era pisoteado justo delante de mí, un dolor insoportable se apoderó de mi pecho, haciendo incluso que me faltara el aire.—"Me traicionó, jamás signifique nada para él, una herramienta, eso es lo que yo era, solo eso, ni siquiera dudó ni un instante, me odia, quiso hacerme sufrir y sentirme miserable los últimos segundos de mi vida, me hizo creer que me había escogido a mí, me hizo pensar que todo lo que pasé junto a él había significado lo mismo para él que para mí, no puede ser…"—sentía como me hundía en aquel precipicio, no solo el físico, si no en el que caía mi alma muerta, por que así era como se encontraba…muerta.

—Sentí como una de mis mangas se atoraba en una rama que sobresalía de la irregular pared del abismo, como si me kami estuviera otorgándome la gracia de la vida, una vez más, me sujeté a ella con fuerza para no caer más en aquel precipicio.—Pasaron algunos minutos en los que solamente seguía ahogándome en mi propio llanto, por la traición del ser amado,—"por que en todo tengo que ser la sombra de Kikyo hasta en los momentos previos a mi muerte…la traición del ser amado..".—De repente mis humillantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión y un atronador grito de parte de Naraku, y luego la nada, que duró muy poco para escuchar el ruido que causa un cuerpo al caer.

—¡Kagome!, ¡estás bien!—escuché esa voz que era capaz de cambiar el ritmo de mi muerto corazón.—Levanté mi cabeza del vacío y vi su rostro feliz y aliviado.

—Inu…Yasha…—el tomó mi mano con firmeza y me transmitió su calidez.

—Gracias a kami estas bien, por favor perdóname, yo no quise…—esa palabra…perdóname siempre lo e hecho, pero no esta vez…—me empecé a reír sin humor una risa llena de infelicidad e ironía , interrumpiendo sus vacías palabras.

—¿E escuchado bien Inuyasha?¿quieres que te perdone?, eso fue lo que me dijiste justo en el momento que decidiste que mi vida no valía lo suficiente para siquiera, ser respetada en el último instante de su vida.—le dije de un modo mucho más triste y decepcionado que furioso y herido, que era como debía estar, pues la verdad es que no estaba molesta, estaba…decepcionada.

—¿Qué quieres decir Kagome?—preguntó bastante confundido, apretando más nuestro agarre, sonreí de manera irónica, "nunca a sido muy brillante".

—Quiero decir que, en tu decisión no dudaste ni siquiera un instante en a quién ibas a salvar,—el rostro de él, desapareció debajo de su fleco, —yo no te estoy diciendo que era tu obligación salvarme, pero no tienes idea de cuanto me dolió ese abrazo que me diste,—el levantó la cabeza, mirándome entre avergonzado y confundido,—si, Inuyasha, yo no te pedía que me salvaras, pero lo que más me duele es que aún en el último instante demostraste lo poco que te importaba mi existencia, mi sufrimiento, si solo me hubieras dejado caer y me hubieras dicho que te perdonara y que no dudara lo mucho que significaba para ti, no dudes que ahora mismo yo estaría allá arriba, a tu lado de que yo misma hubiera subido a tu encuentro, por que te hubiera perdonado, pero… ese abrazo me dio falsas esperanzas, me hizo creer que me habías escogido a mí, que deseabas pasar tu vida junto a mí, pero no tienes idea de lo que me dolió que me pidieras perdón y me soltaras, yo en ese momento iba a decirte…—callé, no valía la pena decirlo, el había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos, yo no le importaba.

—Por favor Kagome perdóname, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy, no se por que hice eso, debe ser por el juramento que le hice a Kikyo…—Inuyasha, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste el día que obtuviste a tessaiga?,—su rostro inmediatamente dejo de mirarme y se volvió a esconder debajo de su fleco,—lo juraste frente a la tumba de tu padre, frente a Sesshomaru y Mioga, ¿y recuerdas el juramento que yo te hice Inuyasha? , ¿lo recuerdas cierto?, prometí quedarme a tu lado para siempre…lamento decir que esta vez seré yo la que no cumplirá su juramento…Inuyasha.

—Acabando de decir esas palabras el me miró directamente a los ojos, que seguramente en estos instantes deben estar llenos de lágrimas.—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kagome?—preguntó bastante asustado, seguramente se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

—Que la verdad esta vez yo faltaré a juramento que te hice Inuyasha, yo ya no puedo permanecer en este mundo después de saber que no soy nada para ti—sollocé casi inaudiblemente, pero sentí como el apretaba mi mano intentando contenerme.

—No lo harás Kagome, no lo permitiré—yo sonreí para mis adentros "el siempre ha pensado que soy débil"—Inuyasha, no podrás hacer nada…y no supe como pero mi energía espiritual salió por mi mano causando una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su mano para que me soltara, para poder acabar con mi miseria cosa que hizo, pero inmediatamente me volvió a sostener a pesar de que seguía quemándolo, pude sentir como su mano empezaba a sudar, por lo que la mía empezó a resbalar.

—Inuyasha, no podrás hacer nada, eso es lo que yo quiero, ¿recuerdas una vez que yo te dije que yo jamás podría hacer lo que Kikyo hizo?, ¿lo de morir por ti?—sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera, haciendo que las mías aumentaran, me duele tanto aceptar que hasta en eso soy la sombra de ella, me traicionaste y por eso voy a morir Inuyasha.

—¡No por favor Kagome, no me hagas esto!—me suplicó apretando mi mano intentando salvarme de mi inevitable caída.

—Inuyasha, debes saber que a pesar de que yo moriré de la misma forma que Kikyo yo no te llevaré conmigo,—sus ojos se abrieron de asombro,—si Inuyasha, por que a pesar de todo todavía…te amo—y diciendo esto solté mi mano lo cual debilitó considerablemente el agarre de nuestras manos, haciendo que la mía comenzara a resbalar.

—¡No por favor Kagome!¡no!—exclamó intentando sostenerme, lo cual era inútil, sin mi cooperación era imposible.

—Adiós Inuyasha, siempre te amaré…—lo dije en el instante que derramaba mi última lágrima y mi mano fue sometida a la fuerza de gravedad haciendo que cayera al vació—por siempre—grité, mientras veía por última vez el rostro de mi amado, mi amado… Inuyasha.


	4. Un adiós

—Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido en un segundo yo sostenía su mano luchando por retenerla en este mundo, miré esos ojos que antes siempre irradiaban una luz sin igual, una luz, que era solo para mi, pero ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado, esa vitalidad quedó reducida a nada por el gran dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada, no podía soportar verla así y me destrozaba saber que quien la causa ese dolor en el alma soy yo y nadie más que yo.

—Inuyasha, debes saber que a pesar de que yo moriré de la misma forma que Kikyo yo no te llevaré conmigo,— si Inuyasha, por que a pesar de todo todavía…te amo—no podía creer lo que mis orejas estaban oyendo, Kagome me declaraba sus sentimientos en esta situación como está pero de pronto comprendí, esto no era una declaración, si no una despedida, sentí como su mano soltaba a la mía y como ella comenzó a resbalar hacia el vació,—"no ella no puede morir, no por mi culpa, no ella no por favor"—pensé mientras mi alma se desgarraba lentamente.  
—¡No por favor Kagome!¡no!—era tanta la impotencia que sentía, la rabia, la tristeza pero más que nada la culpa y el suplicio que sufría mi triste alma, pero sabía que si la perdía esto no sería nada comparado con perderla, su mano estaba a milímetros de soltarse, no quiero pasar de nuevo por esto perder a alguien tan importante para mi, no, el sentido de mi existencia.

—Adiós Inuyasha, siempre te amaré…—"no, no me dejes, yo no puedo vivir sin ti"—pensé con incontables lágrimas en lo ojos.—Después de eso vi como su hermoso rostro se alejaba cada vez más de mi y me miraba con una dulzura infinita, mientras se precipitaba al vació.  
—Mi mente no reaccionaba, en ella aún sonaban las palabras de Kagome, pero en cambio mi cuerpo si reaccionó lanzándose justo detrás de ella, tenía que salvarla tenía que protegerla, una vida sin ella no es vida, no debo dejar que tenga su mortal encuentro con el suelo.  
—¡Kagome!—exclamé, pero ella solo me miraba, —¡dame tu mano!—más sin embargo ella no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo de zafarse de su muerte.  
—Al menos, tu serás lo último que mis ojos vean antes de morir, me alegro tanto, por que es lo más bello que jamás habían visto, y será lo último que verán.—no será lo último, tu tienes una vida por delante, no acabarás con ella por alguien tan insignificante como yo—sollozé mientras seguíamos cayendo y yo intentaba llegar inútilmente a ella,—sentí como una de sus lágrimas caía en mi mejilla efecto de la fuerza de la caída y escuchaba un "adiós para siempre!" y escuche el horrible impacto, el más horrible sonido que haya escuchado jamás, el sonido de el fin de la vida de mi amada, mi amada Kagome.  
—La sangre de ella impactó en mi cara,— "no ¿porque ella?¿ porque tenía que fallarle a ella? ella es el único ser que me a aceptado como soy, que me amado realmente y que confió sinceramente en mí, me daba tanto, y yo nunca le daba nada, ella daba su vida por mí y yo nunca se lo agradecía, ella actuaba como una esposa para conmigo y yo solo como un desgraciado, ella siempre me regalaba una sonrisa y yo le daba una queja, que injusto era con ella, por fin me doy cuenta… ella lo es todo para mi, es mi mundo y mi felicidad, pero por que fui tan cobarde, por que la tenía que traicionar.  
— sentí el fuerte golpe contra el suelo, pero eso es insignificante para mi, me acerqué inmediatamente a su cuerpo, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó mi mundo cuando me di cuenta que aún respiraba, si aún no estaba todo perdido, ella aún vivía, y aún había esperanza.—Justo detrás de mi sentí como Kirara aterrizaba, con Sango, Miroku y Shippo y casi no escuche el grito de horror de Sango y el llanto de Shippo por escuchar los latidos del corazón de ella.  
—¡Kagome! amiga no ¡por favor! Miroku ¿Por qué?¿porque pierdo a las personas que quiero?—gritó dolorosamente mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del susodicho para buscar consuelo y Shippo se unía a ellos llorando, para después el pequeño grupo silenciar su ruidosa lamentación, cuando escuchamos una débil, pero sin dejar de ser hermosa una voz.  
—Inuyasha, amigos, parece ser que ni siquiera puedo morir, pero me alegro por que así me podré despedir de todos—sollozó mientras abría sus hermosos ojos y tosía un poco de sangre, me partía el alma verla así, por lo que la levanté del suelo para que pudiera hablar más claramente—Kagome yo…—pensaba decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero ella me ignoró llamando a Sango.  
—Sango—llamó a la joven exterminadora, que inmediatamente se alejó de Kirara y lanzándose se arrodilló al lago de la pelinegra.—Sango, lamento dejarte sola, pero quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amiga y deseo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces, tú y Miroku, merecen tener una vida juntos y vivir esa felicidad que les a sido negada, quiero decirles que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a su lado y les deseo la mayor de las felicidades—y finalizando abrazando a ambos y uniendo sus manos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.  
—Shippo, ven por favor—y el pequeño zorro literalmente voló a su lado,—quiero decirte que a pesar de dejarte solito confió plenamente que tu alcanzarás todas tus metas y serás alguien que nos hará sentir orgullosos, aunque eso no tien caso yo siempre lo estado de ti, te quiero como si fueras mi hijo—diciendo eso último lo abrazó derramando miles de lágrimas y lo soltó para después toser de nuevo pero más fuerte, mi corazón se contrajo, el final estaba cerca.  
—Amigos, ¿podrían dejarnos solos?—aunque llorando todos obedecieron, dejándonos solos, es mi oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siento por ella—Kagome yo tengo que decirte…—pero ella puso un dedo en mis labios, y me dijo—¿podrías sentarme en tus piernas? Por favor, quiero estar más cerca de ti—yo la obedecí inmediatamente,—¿recuerdas esta escena? solo que antes era al revés, quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me a pasado y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, todo este tiempo a tu lado significo tanto para mi, me enseñaste a amar, y eso nunca lo olvidaré, pero debo decirte que haré lo posible para no volver a reencarnar, no quiero crearte nuevos problemas—dijo con pesar,—no podía creer lo que decía—tu jamás as sido un problema y deberías de saber que todo este tiempo a tu lado significó lo mismo para mí, y es por que yo te…—pero esta vez su voz me frenó—ni lo digas, no te esfuerces no tienes por que mentirme, me lastimaría más, pero quiero pedirte una última cosa—sollozó casi sin aliento—¿ puedo besarte?—mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, si era posible aún más—no tienes por que pedirlo—finalicé, y me acerqué lentamente a ella, pero ella esquivó mis labios y me besó en la mejilla,—yo me sorprendí,¿ por que hizo eso?.  
—Yo se aún en estos momentos que tu no me perteneces y yo nunca te obligaría a nada, te perdono, después de todo por el amor..hacemos todo—dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla—, solo quiero esto antes de irme para siempre, quiero decirte que te amo y siempre lo haré, adiós para siempre, mi amor…—dijo al momento que cerraba sus hermosos ojos chocolate y su mano caía sin vida sobre ella.  
—No puede ser—dije llorando desesperadamente, nada nunca fue una mentira, mi amor, tu podías besarme cuando quisieras, dije besando sus labios que ya iban perdiendo su color.—Te amo Kagome—finalicé antes de abrazar su cuerpo inerte con desesperación.


	5. Reclamos

Un espectáculo lamentable tiene lugar en el fondo de un precipicio, se vea un joven de largos cabellos color plata, abrazar el cuerpo ensangrentado de una joven, con una desesperación que era capaz de llegar hasta el más frio de los corazones, no muy lejos de ambos jóvenes se encontraban los amigos de ellos, un joven monje abrazaba con profunda tristeza a una exterminadora, que lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras él a duras penas contenía las lágrimas, y un pequeño demonio zorro abrazaba a una pequeña gata en busca de consuelo.

Inuyasha´s POV

—¡Kagome!¡por favor responde!—gritaba sacudiéndola, —por favor esto no se puede quedar así, ¡no me abandones!, por lo que más quieras, abre…los…ojos—finalicé al momento en que el llanto bloqueó mi garganta formando un nudo.

Sostengo su cuerpo, ese hermoso cuerpo que contenía a la persona más hermosa que e tenido la dicha de conocer, se que no puedo controlar las lágrimas, y no me importa, ni todas las lágrimas que pueda derramar en toda mi vida serán suficientes para llorar su pérdida.

—¡Kagome!¡Kagome!, perdóname, perdóname, no me alcanzará la vida, para dejar de arrepentirme, desde que te conocí, mi vida cobró el sentido del que antaño carecía de un objetivo, yo…yo debía protegerte, eras mi vida—sollocé, —no es justo, ¿porque la vida siempre me quita lo que más amo?, primero mi madre, luego Kikyo, pero…tu Kagome me diste la fortaleza para sobreponerme a esa pérdidas, llenaste mi existencia de alegría y amor, cuando antes era opacada por el dolor—susurré al oído de ella.

—Nunca esperaste nada de mí, a pesar de que yo no merecía nada de ti, tu me dabas lo mejor de ti, tu me dabas tu cariño y comprensión y yo te daba mis reproches y molestias, me colmabas de atenciones, me brindaste tu confianza desde el primer momento, y yo…y yo siempre te traicionaba—gimotee.

—Sin embargo yo…yo no puedo resignarme, tu no merecías morir, aquí el único que merece morir soy yo, yo soy un ser sucio, que no merece ni el más mínimo de los afectos, antes de ti, yo…no tenía razón por la cual luchar, a penas y tenia el estúpido deseo de convertirme en un demonio completo, pero llegaste tú y le diste una razón a mi miserable existencia, tu curaste las heridas de mi corazón, siempre estabas ahí justo cuando te necesitaba—susurré a su oído, con la voz quebrada.

Al estar tan ensimismado con ella no me di cuenta en que momento mis amigos se acercaron a mí hasta que el olor de las lágrimas de Sango y Shippo interrumpieron mi desolación, pude ver como el monje abrazaba protectoramente a Sango, la mujer de la cual se enamoró, y eso aumentó aun más mi dolor por el hecho de saber que yo tuve eso que cualquier hombre desea y…lo desperdicié.

—"Este dolor que siento no debe ser nada comparado con el sufrimiento del alma de Kagome…justo antes de morir, paso lo mismo, de nuevo perdí al amor de mi vida, sin embargo esto es diferente…"—por que tu eres diferente, eres…única—sollocé al momento en que sentía que las lágrimas en mis ojos aumentaban considerablemente.

—Inuyasha, se que aún para ti…es demasiado pronto, pero ya han pasado 3 horas desde que la señorita Kagome…dejó este mundo—eso último lo dijo con mucho dolor en su voz el monje, se sabia a simple vista q a duras penas contenía las lágrimas.

—¡Keh! Me importa un comino cuanto tiempo pase, yo…no la dejaré sola—exclamé a todo pulmón, mientras me levantaba y recostaba a Kagome en el suelo, y entonces me percaté de que Sango estaba temblando, de un rápido movimiento, se colocó delante de mi y me dio una tremenda cachetadada, que me devolvió sorprendentemente al piso.

—¡Eres un idiota!¿Como eres capaz siquiera de mencionar su nombre después de lo que le hiciste?, ¡la abandonaste!, ¡decidiste que la vida de Kikyo era más importante que la suya!, ¡tienes alguna idea de todo lo que tu le debías a ella!, ¿de todo lo que la hiciste sufrir?, ¡eres un completo animal!, ¡ni siquiera mereces el derecho de llamarte hombre!—finalizó llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo en que se tiró al suelo y me daba leves golpes en los hombros con los puños cerrados, llorando con la gran desesperación que sentía.

—¡Sango tiene razón Inuyasha!...¡Eres un maldito!, ¡no merecías el amor que te daba Kagome!, ¡ella era capaz de ir hasta al mismo infierno por ti y tu siempre la dejaste en segundo plano!, nunca agradeciste sus atenciones, nunca le diste las gracias, siempre la pusiste en peligro solo por tu estúpido deseo de convertirte en demonio, jamás la correspondiste como ella lo merecía, solamente alejabas a los hombres que podrían haberla hecho feliz, ni siquiera requieres ahora la perla de shikon, ¿para que?, ¡si ya eres un maldito demonio!—gritó Shippo al momento en que me miraba con un gran rencor en su mirada y se acercaba a la exterminadora, quien lo abrazó inmediatamente en busca de consuelo.

—Ustedes no saben…como me siento ahora, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de mi dolor, mi alma esta completamente desecha, por que no pude protegerla y lo que más me enferma es que su muerte es exclusivamente mi culpa, ¡yo fui el desgraciado que faltó a su promesa!, ¡yo le juré en la tumba de mi padre que yo la protegería por siempre! Pero… ¡no la pude proteger ni de mi mismo, soy una mierda!, ¡la peor escoria que puede haber en este mundo eso es lo que soy!—aullé en un vano intento de desahogarme de demostrar cuan importante era Kagome para mi mundo, por que eso es lo que era…mi mundo.

—¿Qué esperas que te digamos Inuyasha?, ¿Qué te felicitemos?, ¿Qué te aplaudamos?, ¿por que al fin el señor se dio cuenta que la joven que lo libró de aquel sello que lo mantuvo inmóvil durante 50 años era más importante de lo que pensabas?—soltó el monje en un tono de reclamo que hizo callar a todos.—La señorita Kagome era…como mi hermana pequeña, la que nunca tuve, y puedo asegurar que ella tomo un puesto irremplazable en nuestros corazones, en mí y en Sango era una hermana, para Shippo ella era como su madre y para ti ella asumía el rol de esposa, ella era única e irremplazable y todos sabíamos eso y agradecíamos a dios habernos encontrado con ella todos los días, pero dime Inuyasha, ¿alguna vez agradeciste su presencia?, ¿nunca sentiste la necesidad de hacerle saber cuan necesaria era en tu vida?, porque déjame decirte que la señorita Kagome no era débil y tu lo comprobaste en el momento en que la encontraste agonizante en el fondo del acantilado, cualquier ser humano, por fuerte que sea habría muerto instantáneamente, pero ella sobrevivió gracias a los increíbles podres que poseía, su deseo de despedirse de todos, no…su deseo de despedirse de ti y darte su perdón la hizo capaz de soportar esa tortura, ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?, te lo advertí demasiadas veces, que la cuidarás, que aprovecharas cada valioso momento a su lado, pero…pero…no me hiciste caso—añadió el monje levantando su antes cabeza gacha mostrando una gran cantidad de lágrimas en su rostro, déjame decirte, que jamás te creí capaz de algo tan bajo Inuyasha.

Yo solamente fui capaz de bajar mi cabeza completamente arrepentido y avergonzado, sabía que era verdad, cada una de las malditas palabras del trió eran solo, la maldita verdad, pero más maldito yo por ser lo que soy...una bestia.

Se creó un silencio muy incómodo entre todos los presentes, pero más que incómodo doloroso, por que se podían escuchar claramente el sonido de los fuertes sollozos de cada persona, se podía decir que esa noche que era de victoria por la muerte de su eterno enemigo Naraku, se convirtió en la noche más oscura en los corazones de cada uno de ellos. Ellos se lamentaban sin saber que eran observados por al menos 4 pares de ojos, hasta que uno de ellos intervino. Y esa persona era…Kikyo.


	6. Remordimientos

"Remordimientos"

La brisa gélida y el cielo nocturno totalmente opacado por gruesas nubes combinaba completamente con la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el fondo de un peñasco, en donde se encontraban una exterminadora, un monje, un demonio zorro, un hanyou y el cuerpo de lo que antes era una joven que irradiaba alegría y vitalidad, se podría llamar una sacerdotisa, pero esa fúnebre reunión se vio acompañada de una presencia más y no se trataba de alguien más, más que aquella mujer que era la vida pasada de la joven que era posesivamente apresada por unos poderosos brazos con tal desesperación que parecía que con ello ella volvería a la vida, esa persona se trataba nada más y nada menos que…Kikyo.

Los ojos dorados del hanyou brillaban con gran intensidad, humedecidos por las incontables lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus tristes ojos, que dejaron de mirar a la joven mujer para fijar su dolorosa mirada en la antigua sacerdotisa, sabiendo el hecho que ella era todo menos bienvenida entre sus amigos, y se atrevía a decir que por él también, los poderosos sollozos de Sango se vieron de improviso frenados, así como los murmullos de Shippo y la ruidosa lamentación de Miroku, y lo sintió, sintió el gran peso de las miradas de odio que sus amigos le dirigían por permitirle a aquella mujer permanecer en el lecho de muerte de…Kagome, con el fin de interrumpir tan incómodo momento me decidí a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres Kikyo?, déjame decirte que en estos momentos soy la peor compañía de todas Kikyo…márchate, no tengo intención alguna de hablar contigo—murmuré a lo bajo, intentando que mi quebrada voz alcanzará a formar coherentemente las palabras, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

—Inuyasha…¿Qué sucede?¿Porque estas de esta manera?, jamás te había visto tan abatido, me atrevo a pensar que ni siquiera con mi muerte sufriste de esta manera, dime, ¿en qué consiste la diferencia?,—articuló con su característica voz…sin sentimiento alguno, pero no pude evitar encontrar que en ella existía un tono de burla e incredulidad, lo cual encendió una llama en mí de desprecio, "¿Cómo puede alegrarse de esto?", lo que logró que me comenzará a desagradar aún más su presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?¿Acaso te piensas mejor que Kagome?, ¡pues déjame decirte que jamás en mi vida había conocido a una persona más falsa e hipócrita en mi vida!, eres de lo peor, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que el estúpido de Inuyasha siempre te haya escogido a ti por encima de Kagome, ¿para qué?, ¡si solamente eres el desecho de lo que alguna vez fue Kikyo y no puedo soportar las ganas de levantarme y borrar esa repugnante sonrisa de tu cara!—exclamó Sango con un gran odio en su voz, al tiempo en que se levantaba amenazadoramente y tomaba su boomerang muy segura de lo que haría, y no estaba dispuesto a interceder de ninguna manera, no después de saber…que todo solo fue un plan retorcido de Naraku y Kikyo.

/Flashback/

Era una pelea dura, pero no podía rendirme, no ahora que Naraku está gravemente herido, pero eso no importa, solo hay una cosa presente en mi mente, y esa es Kagome, no podía dejar de recriminarme mi maldita estupidez, mientras con mi ira incontenible me lanzaba contra Naraku en un acto de desquite, después de todo el fue el culpable de que yo cometiera la más grande estupidez de toda mi vida, aunque dentro de mi, mi conciencia me gritaba con una voz desesperada que no había sido culpa de nadie más mas que mía, mía, y solamente mía, Naraku no me obligó a escoger a Kikyo, si bien me obligó a decidir tuve la oportunidad de mantener la razón de mi vida en este mundo, pero yo de nuevo con mi reverenda estupidez no actué como quería y me ordenaba que actuara mi corazón y ahora hacía todo lo posible y también lo que no lo fuera para quitar del frente a ese maldito malnacido de Naraku, que aun a pesar de estar en desventaja, no se atrevía a dejarme pasar para salvar a Kagome, "claro si aun se puede salvar", no, no puedo pensar en eso, ella…está viva, lo se porque mi corazón me lo dice, desde siempre mi corazón y el de ella han estado sincronizados, y se que ella está viva, lo puedo sentir.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!¡largo de mi camino basura!¡no puedo perder el tiempo que no tengo contigo!, ¡deja de interponerte!—rugía con odio desmedido y la ira que se rápidamente se acrecentaba a niveles cada vez más alarmantes, pero…nada de eso importa, "por favor Kagome resisite".

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?¿Acaso estás a punto de perder el control, por esa chiquilla?, vamos si ni siquiera te importaba en lo más mínimo, si no la hubieras salvado a ella y no al "amor de tu vida"—aseveró Naraku con su asquerosa voz, añadiendo ironía a las ultimas palabras, pero no le preste atención, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía matarlo o derrotarlo, lo que sucediera primero con tal de lograr mi cometido.

En uno de tantos de mis ataques por fin logré herirlo de gravedad, el ya sabía que su fin se acercaba, pero aún así no perdería su oportunidad, se llevaría a cuantos pudiera con él, si el caía ella también lo haría.

—Inuyasha mmm ¿no te gustaría saber algo?, ya sabes, antes de que me mates, jajajaja creo que te será de gran utilidad—exclamó maliciosamente momentos antes de que me decidiera a lanzar mi último ataque, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, ¿el intentando darme información de utilidad?, ja, seguro solo intenta alargar su miserable vida.

—¡Y piensas que seré tan estúpido para creerte eso!¡Reza lo que sepas maldito!—bramé en un estado de completa ira, no dejaría a ese malnacido vivir ni un segundo más, sin embargo mi ataque desenfrenado fue interrumpido por el báculo de Miroku, que me miraba escondiendo en su mirada una gran duda, pero sin dejar atrás la precaución.

—Espera Inuyasha, tal vez deberíamos saber qué es lo que dirá, al menos podemos hacerlo antes de mandarlo definitivamente al otro mundo, no podemos quedarnos con la duda—comentó seriamente el monje manteniendo su mirada clavada en el medio demonio herido de muerte y que nos miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Keh!¡ja!¡Tienes suerte maldito él te escuchará!¡porque yo debo ir a salvar a Kagome!—rugí mientras guardaba mi espada y corría como un poseso hacia el barranco donde…deje caer a Kagome, nunca, nunca dejaré de arrepentirme, pero ahora mismo la derrota de ese bastardo me era equivalente a un comino, cuando justamente iba a lanzarme al precipicio la voz del desgraciado sonó por todo el lugar.

—Déjame decirte Inuyasha que me iré feliz de este mundo porque a pesar de todo pude causarte el mayor de los dolores, porque gracias a mi dejaste morir a la única mujer que realmente te ha amado ¿ y todo para qué?, la "mujer" a la que salvaste es idéntica o peor que yo, después de todo ¿de quién crees que vino el magnífico plan de hacerte elegir entre ellas dos?, vamos Inuyasha, ¡se que puedes adivinar!—finalizó con una asquerosa sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, debido a que logró su cometido, me dejó completamente paralizado por su confesión, y giraba mi cara desencajada hacia él y me decidí a preguntar.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso maldito?, quién más que tu podría crear eso malditos retorcidos planes que solo pueden darse en mentes enfermas, ¡solamente conozco a una persona capaz de hacer eso y eres tú!, ¿a quién intentas meter Naraku?—aullé demostrándole que no le creía nada y que no desistiría de salvar a Kagome.

—Jajaja pues déjame decirte que quien formó ese formidable plan, fue nada más y nada menos que ¿quién crees Inuyasha?, de tu inmaculada Kikyo, jajajaja y ¡no puedo creer que ente mundo exista alguien tan estúpido para dejar morir a una mujer perfecta para vivir con una asesina!, si ella fue a visitarme a mi castillo, porque además ella siempre ha tenido acceso a mi castillo, y siempre conoce mis movimientos, y nunca ha intentado pararlos ni avisarte del peligro, y lo más triste es que siempre lo tuviste frente a tus ojos y nunca te animaste a mirar más allá de tu nariz!¡jajaja eres patético!—escupió cada maldita palabra con una gran sonrisa en su cara, no podía dejar de mofarse de mi dolor, y de mi estúpida situación, de nuevo…fui engañado.

—¿Qué pasa Kikyo?¿no dirás nada?, ¿O es que acaso te enorgulleces tanto como yo de tu hazaña?,¡ vamos se aceptan opiniones Kikyo!, jajaja adelante, dile aquí a todos los estúpidos presentes que solo te burlaste de ellos en su cara para lograr quedar como víctima y de paso deshacerte de tu rival, debo decir que ese plan tan sucio no se me había ocurrido ni siquiera a mi—declaró Naraku reforzando mas su maldita sonrisa que me daban unas ganas inmensas de borrársela del rostro, pero… ahora mismo eso no tenía prioridad alguna en mi cabeza, esa verdad fue como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada, Kikyo, Kikyo… ¿me traicionó?.

—¡Maldito Naraku!¡pagarás por abrir tu asquerosa boca!¡te aseguro que no vivirás lo suficiente para regocijarte de tu imprudencia!, esta vez ¡verdaderamente me conocerás!—exclamó Kikyo causando una gran tensión en el arco que tenia habilidosamente sostenido entre sus dedos, con una flecha lista para ser usada.

—Jajaja Kikyo, me sorprende tu ingenuidad, después de todo este es ya mi final, no perderé la oportunidad de llevarme a cuantos pueda conmigo, después de todo, además, dime ¿Qué pensará tu querido Inuyasha después de esto eh? también participaste en todo eso y muy gustosamente, si yo caigo, tú te vienes conmigo—gritó con la burla presente en sus palabras y sentí mi corazón doler incansablemente, busqué la mirada de Kikyo y me di cuenta que su porte inexpresivo de siempre se vio alterado por una mueca de incredulidad y desagrado, entonces ¿si es verdad? sin embargo mi corazón no pudo sentirse más miserable, jamás me había sentido así, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?.

—¡Kikyo!¿Que significa esto?,¿ es verdad lo que dice este infeliz?—mi pregunta fue respondida por una mueca de enfado de parte de ella y eso fue suficiente para que se me parará el corazón, ¡por el amor de todos los dioses!, ¡que mierda acababa de hacer!¡como pudo ser tan imbécil para dejar a Kagome por ella!, maldición es la mayor estupidez que se a podido cometer en la faz de la tierra, en esta época y en la venideras, rápidamente enfoque mi mirada en los demás participantes de la escena, y se detuvo en los rostros de horror puro de mis amigos, y la maldita sonrisa descarada de Naraku, apenas habían pasado si no me equivoco 5 minutos desde que cometí la más grande estupidez de la tierra y todo a pasado, pero solo fue necesario una maldita palabra más de ese infeliz para que explotará.

—Muy bien Inuyasha, te felicito por haber sido tan estúpido para dejarte engañar por Kikyo—agregó mientras aplaudía sonoramente burlándose de mi y de la cara de horror y dolor que debo tener en este momento.—Me has hecho muy fe…—no alcanzó a continuar porque la ira se apodero por completo de mi cuerpo me lance sobre el con toda la furia que era capaz de demostrar en este momento y con un movimiento certero de mi espada logre atravesarle el pecho logrando un atronador alarido de parte de él, sabia que sus encarnaciones, Kagura y Kanna que son las únicas que sobrevivieron, miraban asombradas e incluso con agradecimiento mi acción, pero ni siquiera tuve el placer de escuchar eso porque me lancé al vació en busca de la luz de mi vida…Kagome.

/Fin del Flashback/

Gruñía roncamente y ese gruñido era aumentado en cuanto a volumen y amenaza en cada segundo, de un momento a otro Sango se abalanzó sobre Kikyo logrando tirarla al suelo y jalarla fuertemente de los cabellos, y había comenzado una gran pelea en donde obviamente la exterminadora llevaba la delantera, se podía ver que Kikyo había perdido totalmente la elegancia y se intentaba apartar con desesperación, mientras que Sango encontraba en estirarle el cabello y darle bofetadas aun peor que las que recibe Miroku como un medio muy útil para deshacerse de la rabia y el odio que la embargaba por ser ella participe en la dolorosa muerte de Kagome, solamente se escuchaban el griterío histérico de ambas mujeres y la atención total de Shippo, Miroku y Kirara, hasta que Miroku decidió interrumpir la pelea, tomando a Sango en brazos y levantándola del suelo, para que Sango dejara algo de ella para poder enfrentarse a Inuyasha.

—¡Suéltame Miroku!¡no dejaré nada de ella!¡ella es la culpable de que Kagome haya muerto!¡ella es la culpable de que este sola!¡ella es la culpable de hacer tan miserable mi triste existencia!—exclamaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba con todas su fuerzas librarse del agarre de Miroku y lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo, por lo que Miroku optó por abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que Sango se calmara un poco pero…comenzó a llorar furiosamente, mientras Miroku le acariciaba el cabello e intentaba consolarla, ahora mismo, no pienso esperar más, jamás la perdonaré por haber hecho lo que hizo, traicionó mi confianza, por tercera vez, pero…esto le dolió más que si lo hubiera atravesado de nuevo con una flecha, esta vez Kagome murió y su corazón murió con ella, no tendría ninguna consideración con ella, me levanté completamente iracundo, no había nada en este mundo que lograra controlar mi ira, coloqué a Kagome cuidadosamente en el suelo mirando de reojo a mis amigos, no fuera que mientras estoy distraído, se la lleven para…enterrarla.

—¡Kikyo!¡como pudiste!¡eres una…!grrrrr ¡creo que no tendría caso ni decirlo!, ¡jamás te creí capaz de algo tan ruin y despreciable!, yo…confié de nuevo en ti, hasta llegué a pensar que verdaderamente te amaba y decidí que al derrotar a Naraku nos iríamos los dos al infierno para estar...puajjj juntos, ¡pero que idiota de mi parte!, ¡como pude ser tan ciego para no notar tu verdaderas intenciones?, me avergüenzo de mi mismo y te juro que nunca, escúchame bien Kikyo, ¡nunca, te perdonaré por esto!—terminé por exclamar al momento en que me acercaba peligrosamente a ella y a pesar de que ella retrocedió, llegué hasta ella y la tomé fuertemente del brazo, seguramente clavándole mis garras en el proceso y me preparaba para el desenlace de esta dolorosa situación, —y te servirá también saber ¡que ya no te amo! Y ese amor y respeto que sentía por ti y por tu recuerdo se ha convertido en un profundo odio y desprecio,¡ que no creo que ni para el final de mi vida pueda dejar de sentir!—finalicé y la lancé bruscamente al suelo y la miré con ira y desprecio, y comencé a retroceder, pero mi camino fue interrumpido por sus brazos que se sujetaron al mío como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¿Es eso verdad Inuyasha?, ¿me odias?, ¡pero si yo te amo!,¡ no puedes odiarme cuando lo que queda de este corazón solamente late por ti y tu recuerdo!, ¡por favor!¡no me hagas esto!—sollozó desesperadamente colocándose de rodillas y abrazando mi brazo y lloraba incansablemente, y continuó mirándome de una manera que jamás creí ver en ella, en sus ojos había arrepentimiento y un profundo remordimiento y se preparó para continuar—¡yo nunca quise que Kagome muriera!,¡ el plan se me salió de las manos!, ¡no pude detener a Naraku!, solamente quería que nos encerrara en un campo de fuerza, del que tu la podrías salvar después o ella misma podría romper,¡ jamás contemplé el hecho de que fuera a lanzarnos a un acantilado!, aunque creo que después de todo,¡ si tengo la culpa de todo!, gracias a mi credulidad, ¡le di la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de nosotros!, a ustedes los mató por dentro al hacer que tú dejaras morir a Kagome por mi culpa!, Y él sabía que yo no resistiría el verdadero dolor de sentirme odiada por el ser que más amo en este mundo!, todos hemos perdido algo muy importante, pero yo no me puedo comparar contigo, porque…yo debí haber aceptado que yo ya tuve mi oportunidad hace 50 años y no resultó, debí acatar el destino y resignarme,¡ pero no pude!, y ahora me arrepiento terriblemente de haberte causado este horrible dolor a ti y a tus amigos y no me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar a Sango porque yo sabía que me merecía eso y más!, ¡y tiene razón!,¡ yo ya no soy esa sacerdotisa buena y generosa, que hubiera sabido perder y sentirse feliz por ti!, pero tuve que tener mi corazón destrozado para saber todo el daño que te he causado y no solo a ti, si no que más que a nadie a Kagome, cuando ella desinteresadamente me salvó en varias ocasiones de morir, ¡y nunca se lo agradecí!, créeme Inuyasha que nunca dejaré de arrepentirme de haberle causado ese dolor a Kagome, después de todo yo formaba parte de ella, y gran parte de sus sentimientos antes de morir los sentí dentro de mí, el dolor, la decepción, la desesperación y sobre todo el amor, ¡porque ni en esos momentos dejó de amarte!, no puedo competir con eso, ¡no puedo!, y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo, te he perdido y está vez para siempre y como me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas, el amor se trata de buscar la felicidad del ser amado por encima de la propia, y ahora más que nunca…¡ deseo eso!, ¡por favor perdóname!—chilló derramando más lágrimas aún y seguía arrodillada y sostenida de él, y el sintió compasión pero aun así su furia no bajaba—Kikyo, levántate, no te humilles de esta manera—murmuré entre dientes.

—Pero…Inuyasha, por favor perdóname yo…—pero la interrumpí, mirándola y queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento—basta Kikyo, ya…no digas nada, por favor…márchate—finalicé sentándome en el suelo dándole la espalda y apoyando a Kagome en mi regazo y llorar de nuevo sobre su azabache melena—yo…lo siento tanto…Inuyasha—susurró con una voz quebrada, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

De nuevo el ambiente tenso, no se escuchaba nada más que los lamentos y las lágrimas que viajaban presurosas por los rostros de los presentes, incluso de Kikyo, que cayó sentada sobre sus piernas…porque…realmente lo sentía, sentía un gran remordimiento y un gran dolor en el pecho. Y de nuevo la escena fue interrumpida por alguien más, pero algo decía que pronto algunas cosas iban a cambiar.

—¡Señorita Kagome!, ¡no puede morir!, ¡no deje solo al señor Inuyasha!—gritó una muy conmocionada Rin que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el hanyou muerto en vida.

—¡Rin!¡ven acá!¡no te acerques!¡no querrás ver eso después!—vociferaba un muy agitado demonio verde, que corría como desquiciado detrás de la pequeña.

Un momento, si la pequeña niña y el demonio verde, eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru está aquí, miré detenidamente a la pequeña que se detuvo de golpe frente a mí, logrando que el pequeño demonio chocara contra ella y cayera irremediablemente al suelo, causando gran alboroto, que finalicé al fulminarlo con la mirada exigiendo respeto por la memoria de Kagome. Y el pequeño demonio después de recuperarse del susto, se acercó lentamente y mostró una reverencia, lo cual me sorprendió mucho y el youkai habló.

—Rin y yo sentimos mucho la muerte de la joven sacerdotisa y el amo también lo hace, nuestro más sentido pésame por su pérdida—aseguró Jaken y la pequeña Rin de improviso se lanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo consolador sorprendiendo a todos.

—Señor Inuyasha, Rin siente muchísimo la muerte de la señorita Kagome porque Rin sabe lo mucho que usted la quería lo más que debe extrañarla en estos momentos, y Rin quiere decir que a pesar de todo la señorita Kagome no estaría feliz de verlo en estas condiciones y Rin también quiere decir que usted siempre contará conmigo y con el amo Sesshomaru, por favor ya no esté llorando—finalizó mientras soltaba su agarre y me miraba decididamente a los ojos Transmitiéndole seguridad y consuelo y no pude más que sentirse agradecido por lo que ahora fui yo el que abrazó a la pequeña.

—muchas gracias…Rin—susurré deshaciendo el abrazo y dejándola levantarse sin poder evitar darse cuenta la mirada de dolor que Rin dirigió a su amada y luego retrocedió un poco, como si supiera que alguien más quería hablar con él, y entonces lo notó era…Sesshomaru.

HOLA!siento tanto haberme tardado tanto!pero es que la inspiracion no mas no llegaba!kimiko tambien se disculpa!y queremos decir que para los fans de kikyo!NO ES UN FIC ANTI-KIKYO!les juro que todo se va a arreglar!y no se imaginan de que manera!asi que pueblo por favor calma, lo entenderan en la proxima conti!por cierto!ni crean que me inspire demasiado con este fic NOOO son solo 7 hojas de word (traumada)xD jejeje bueno espero que me dejen comentrarios, se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos, lechugazos y lo que sea!xD espero que hayan notado que ya cambié la manera de escribir y tambien espero que haya sido para bien!ojala les haya gustado!  
XOXO  
bye!


	7. Aunque no le creaste ayudaré

Aunque no lo creas…te ayudaré

La fría brisa delataba el tiempo, que había pasado imperturbable a los hechos, aproximadamente habrán pasado doce horas desde la muerte de ese ser maligno, pero también seis horas desde la tragedia, la muerte de aquella muchacha, que ocupaba un lugar especial en los corazones de cuantos la conocieron, Inuyasha mantenía fuertemente asida su cuerpo sin vida, observado tristemente por sus mejores amigos, la exterminadora, el monje, el demonio zorro y la fiel Kirara.

Pero no solamente estaban presentes ellos, también estaba una sacerdotisa, que sentía un hueco en el corazón por el peso de conciencia, remordimientos, y sobretodo…arrepentimiento, una niña que se encontraba algo alejada del muerto en vida hanyou, cerca de los amigos del desdichado, se encontraba hecha un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando silenciosamente, observada de cerca por un demonio rana bastante perturbado, que a pesar de todo, no se mantenía ajeno al pesar en ese entorno, pero el ser que en este momento llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, era un youkai albino, de cabello largo y platinado, con una estoica mirada, que miraba imperturbable aquella escena, si no fuera porque todos lo conocía, bien podría haber sido pasado por una estatua griega.

—Inuyasha…¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta esto?,—inquirió con su acostumbrado rostro inexpresivo, aquella era una pregunta retórica, que no esperaba respuesta, ausentemente observó como Inuyasha hacia un pequeño movimiento para quitarse el haori y ponérselo a la humana muerta—¿esa mujer…no es acaso aquella que a permanecido a tu lado frente a todo?, incluso llegó a hacerme frente a mí, el gran Sesshomaru, solamente por protegerte a ti, sin importar si perdía su vida en el proceso— expresó si ninguna emoción, manteniendo su rostro impecable sin rastro de un solo sentimiento o por lo menos…no la demostraba.

—Cierra la boca Sesshomaru, ¿estás ciego?, ¿o es que acaso eres tan maldito como para venir a burlarte de mí?, ¿tanto me odias?—interrogó escrutándolo afanosamente con la mirada, buscando en sus acostumbrados inexpresivos ojos una respuesta, y por un segundo le pareció ver algo de sentimiento en sus ojos, como…pena.

—No se trata en este momento de mí, después de todo tu te llevas el estelar en este momento hermanito, yo no soy el culpable de ninguna muerte, solo me irrita demasiado no haber llegado a tiempo para matar a ese malnacido, pero veo que te tomaste bastante en serio eso de asesinar, ya que hasta mataste a tu propia mujer…patético—respondió ácidamente escrutándolo de la misma manera con la mirada, con un leve deje de rencor en sus palabras, y escupiendo las últimas como si se tratara de algo que lo molestase en sobre manera, sus palabras lo golpearon duramente, sabía que el diría algo que doliera, pero no sabía que le dolería tanto escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, es como si el sentimiento de culpa y soledad se multiplicara, al sentir el rechazo de sus sangre…pero si el siempre le ha rechazado.

—No es necesario, que me repitas lo que ya sé, ninguna palabra tuya es capaz de herirme más de lo que ya estoy, aunque no lo creas, yo si quería a Kagome, y no veo de que pueda servir tu presencia aquí, si ya notaste que no sirvo en estos momentos ni para hacerte frente Sesshomaru—articuló penosamente intentando que su voz no sonara tan rota como hace unos momentos, obviamente fracasando espectacularmente, demostrando lo cuan cerca se encontraba de romper en llanto aunque fuera él quien le viera, solamente servía para intentar mitigar el fuerte dolor que opaca su triste existencia, es como si estuviera vivo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estuviera, así es como se sentía muerto en vida.

—Que indignación, tú te llenabas el hocico de decir que tú eras digno hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, pero seguramente el se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba, de la cólera que debe sentir en estos momentos, y no solamente él, sería capaz de decir que incluso tu madre la siente, eres indigno de tu sangre—expresó modificando su inexpresivo tono de voz a uno que aumentaba gradualmente de intensidad hasta llegar a casi gritar acercándose peligrosamente a su medio hermano que ni siquiera se inmutó, ya que parecía que estuviera clavado al suelo y su única función fuera la de no dejar que el cuerpo inerte de Kagome no tocara el suelo, una vez casi chocando con él Sesshomaru lo levantó salvajemente sujetándolo fuertemente del kosode, levantándolo completamente del suelo, pero ni así el se atrevía a soltar a su amada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru?, te aseguro que ni aunque me muelas a golpes podrás lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy, y si deseas pelear mucho menos, ya que no puedo ni mantener la cabeza erguida, lamento arruinar tu diversión—aseguró cansadamente Inuyasha expresando la poca importancia que le daba a que el prácticamente lo estrangulara con su propia vestimenta, pero de un segundo a otro un pensamiento llegó como si le hubieran dado una patada, haciendo que reaccionara empujando fieramente a su hermano y callera hábilmente al suelo evitando que a Kagome se le moviera ni un solo cabello, abrazándola aún más fuerte contra sí protegiéndola—ni se te ocurra dañarla a ella o no dudaré en matarte Sesshomaru—gruñó amenazadoramente con una voz tan ronca que parecía que su garganta se estuviera rasgando al permitir una voz tan ronca como aquella logrando hacer que un profundo estremecimiento cruzara las columnas vertebrales de todos los presentes, incluso del príncipe de las tierras del oeste pero este a diferencia de los demás pudo ocultarlo en lo medida de lo posible, siendo el único vestigio abrir un poco más sus ojos, pero solo durante unos escasos instantes que nadie…excepto su hermano alcanzó a notar.

—Inuyasha, eres imbécil, no puedo creer que defiendas más el cuerpo de una mujer muerta en lugar de cuando estaba viva…aunque tiene sentido, parece que tu le encuentras más atractivo a un cadáver que a una mujer viva, y eso puede corroborarlo todo el mundo…en especial esa "mujer" de barro—acotó seriamente el Daiyoukai mirando acusadoramente a la sacerdotisa que solo atinó a bajar avergonzadamente la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, para desviar su pesada mirada después a su medio hermano que reprodujo la misma acción que la sacerdotisa pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo y solo escuchaba en silencio aceptando cualquier palabra que provenga de él, a pesar de lastimarlo—me avergüenzo de ti Inuyasha hasta había llegado a aceptarte como mi…—interrumpió pesadamente sus palabras haciendo que las orejas de Inuyasha se movieran débilmente en su dirección esperando que continuara—no tiene caso decirlo, tu ya no eres nada—finalizó cansadamente el demonio mirando por última vez a su hermano para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar esperando silenciosamente que sus acompañantes lo siguieran cosa que no tardó demasiado en cumplirse, siendo seguido por ellos se proponía a continuar su camino cuando una débil voz lo detuvo.

—Dilo Sesshomaru—susurró inesperadamente Inuyasha apenas moviendo los labios, captando de inmediato la atención del Daiyoukai deteniéndose para volver su rostro intentando enfocarlo, encontrando a su hermano dejando cuidadosamente a Kagome en el suelo para después levantarse lentamente y por primera vez Sesshomaru vio sus ojos, los cuales carecían por completo de aquel brillo de vida que poseían en antaño, que su incluso él a duras penas pudo disimular la sorpresa de ver a su hermano pequeño de esa manera.

—Dilo Sesshomaru, me habías aceptado como tu hermano—completó con una voz completamente rota formando trabajosamente una sonrisa irónica completamente retorcida, dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos a sus costados al erguirse por completo—incluso a ti te decepcioné, soy una completa basura, jamás en mi vida había caído tan bajo—inquirió apesumbradamente manteniendo la mueca irónica en su rostro, pero unos momentos después juntó valor para ver a la cara a su hermano mayor, para después decir algo que dejaría completamente helado al mayor—mátame—soltó el medio demonio completamente seguro de sus palabras dejando completamente atónitos a todos los presentes y sus amigos solo alcanzaron a manifestar un grito ahogado y Sango rompió de nuevo en llanto, su hermano permaneció en su misma pose solamente observándolo, pero una chispa de rabia se encendió en su interior.

—Por favor mátame, eres el único que aceptaría hacerlo, además no creo que te sea muy difícil…siempre has buscado hacerlo, te doy la oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo, te entrego a Tetsusaiga, pero por favor acaba con mi miseria, te lo ruego—suplicó rompiendo por completo su faceta calmada demostrando la gran desesperación que sentía en su interior hasta llegar al extremo de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas con ánimos de implorar el cumplimiento de su petición, pero no esperaba ser levantado bruscamente del suelo tomado por el kosode, levantando cansadamente sus opacos ojos logrando enfocar a su hermano completamente colérico que muy apenas podía mantener la calma, de pronto en su cara sintió un tremendo dolor, había recibido un tremendo puñetazo que dejó en un silencio sepulcral a todo el prado, apenas escuchándose unos pequeños grillos, que eran todo el sonido presente en la atmósfera, y los espectadores dirigieron una angustiosa mirada a los hermanos, imaginando lo peor.

—No puedo creer estar escuchando esas malditas palabras salir de tu boca—formuló trabajosamente intentando mantener al margen la inmensa rabia que sentía en esos momentos—este no eres tú, ¿cómo osas rogar de esa manera?, tu jamás en tu vida suplicaste nada, que tan desesperado estás como para ansiar la muerte de esa manera—exclamó completamente fúrico zarandeándolo salvajemente intentando por primera vez en su vida intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, la mano de su medio hermano se posó suavemente en los puños que se formaban al sujetarlo tan fuertemente de la vestidura, frenando al instante la terrible sacudida.

—Mucho más de lo que puedas llegar siquiera a imaginar—respondió dejando atónito al Daiyoukai que por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir—soy el culpable de la muerte de la única persona que verdaderamente me amó sinceramente, que compartía su vida conmigo, que me aceptaba tal cual era, después de eso no merezco siquiera respirar el aire que ella alguna vez respiró—explicó al borde del llanto que se mantenía pobremente contenido en sus párpados mostrando completamente cristalinos sus ojos, nublando por completo su vista—no soy capaz de ver a la cara a mis únicos amigos, amigos que ella me ayudó a conseguir, no soy capaz de ir con su familia a decirle que ella murió gracias a mí, ¡porque yo no la salvé!, no soy capaz de escuchar a su madre quebrarse en llanto, abrazando desesperadamente a su pequeño hijo que no pararía de llorar desconsoladamente, seguido de cerca por un señor de avanzada edad completamente destrozado, y sobre todo no soy capaz de escuchar como ellos aun en medio de sus dolor intentarían mitigar el mío, ¡diciéndome que no fue mi culpa!, ¡me escuchas no soy capaz soportar eso!, ¡una vida sin ella es peor que el infierno!—finalizó liberando las gruesas lágrimas que permanecían rezagadas en sus ojos, llorando lastimosamente en frente de su hermano, llorando como nadie jamás pensó a llegar a ver a alguien haciendo eso, sollozando desgarradoramente de una manera que destrozaba por completo el corazón de cualquiera, lloraba completamente fuera de sí, sin importarle llorar enfrente de su hermano que lo mantenía firmemente apresado por su ropa elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo, nada le importaba.

Incluso para aquel ser frío e inexpresivo que era Sesshomaru aquello fue completamente doloroso, el jamás en su vida había sentido pena o compasión de esa manera, y le dolía más el ver a su único familiar de esa manera, si…por primera vez en su vida el youkai mas frio de Japón sentía empatía por alguien más, sentía su pecho contraerse dolorosamente dándole la sensación de que le faltaba el aire, una sensación que nunca antes en su vida experimentó, casi ni escuchaba los alaridos que fueron desatados por los demás espectadores, el llanto desgarrador de Inuyasha solo contribuyó más a que el ambiente tenso se fortaleciera desatando el llanto masivo antes contenido, cada uno llorando de la peor manera, pero sin embargo ninguno se le acercaba al de Inuyasha.

De repente se él agarre sobre el sobre el aumentó y con voz enronquecida agregó—si es así…¿Cómo fue posible que la dejaras morir?, ¿de donde sacas que la amas cuando tu preferiste la "vida" de un cadáver?, ¿en que te basas para decir que realmente la amabas?—espetó furiosamente prácticamente atravesando con sus garras la tela del kosode de Inuyasha, aquellas preguntas retóricas pareciera que hubieran aumentado el pesar de su medio hermano, que aumentó aún más el ritmo de su llanto, agudizando los alaridos desgarrados que provenían de su lastimada garganta, Sesshomaru se decidió a continuar—llegué justamente en el momento que esa mujer se estrellaba letalmente con el suelo, pude escuchar en ese instante como todos sus huesos se rompían y el ruido de la sangre estrellarse contra tu cara—expresó seriamente manteniendo el tono de ira contenida en su voz, después de inhalar superficialmente continuó—nuestro padre…dio su vida para salvarlos a ti y a tu madre, ese era amor—señaló callando durante algunos instantes para añadir una última cosa— ¿Cómo osas decir que amabas a esa humana cuando tú mismo la dejaste morir?—finalizó retóricamente mostrando una parte de su rabia, se sentía traicionado, decepcionado, pero sobre todo culpable, es su culpa que él fuera así, después de todo…lo dejó solo, pero se sentía decepcionado al saber que su hermano se había traicionado a sí mismo.

—Es simple…porque soy un completo estúpido, por negarme todos los días que amaba a esa chiquilla, por la misma razón por la que la llamaba fea, insoportable y gritona, por lo mismo que seguía a Kikyou dejándola a ella con el corazón destrozado y expuesta al peligro, porque soy un ser despreciable, porque no merezco nada…ni siquiera lástima, por eso, porque soy un estúpido…un completo animal—finalizó sin detener ni un momento el llanto, pero tampoco se cubría los ojos, no se avergonzaba de llorar aun enfrente de su hermano, y el solo podía ver los ojos vacios y muertos que no reflejaban nada, no podía más con esta sensación que sentía le carcomía las entrañas poco a poco, debía hacer algo e hizo lo que mejor le pareció.

Inesperadamente realizó una acción que nunca antes había sido practicada, dejo el agarre de hierro que ejercía sobre el haori de Inuyasha, para atraerlo a él de una manera casi desesperada, cerrando aquel contacto con sus brazos, que apretaban fuertemente a su medio hermano contra su pecho, el cual apenas notó su acción no tardó demasiado en agradecer el apoyo correspondiendo efusivamente su abrazo, llorando de una manera aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía, el Daiyoukai aun no entendía porque había hecho eso, pero no intentó indagar más en el asunto, sentía que si dejaba que su hermano menor siguiera llorando de esa manera sin ningún consuelo, se le desgarrarían las entrañas, colocó su mano izquierda sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Inuyasha, apretando aun mas su abrazo y para consuelo de él, el llanto de su hermano comenzó a menguar gradualmente hasta que prácticamente había dejado de llorar, acción que había dejado completamente empapado el hombro de Sesshomaru, cosa que el dueño no tomo ninguna importancia, suavemente fue aflojando el agarre hasta dejar que los pies de Inuyasha tocaran de nuevo el suelo, rompiendo por completo el abrazo nunca antes practicado.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó apenas entendible un muy confundido, pero indudablemente reconfortado y agradecido Inuyasha, que observaba a su hermano como su fuera la primera vez que lo veía y posiblemente en cierta forma era verdad, por primera vez lo veía como lo que era, su hermano, sin necesidad de mostrar una máscara de hostilidad para ocultar su tristeza de ser rechazada.

—Porque eres mi único hermano…y no permitiré que caigas de esta manera—explicó acercándose lentamente a sus hermano que se había dejado caer pesadamente al suelo al escucharlo hablar, hincándose hasta quedar a su altura, algo que dejó completamente atónitos a todos los amigos de ambos, que habían dejado de lado su lamentación para escuchar la conversación tan insólita de los hermanos, firmemente colocó su mano sobre su hombro en un acto en el que intentaba transmitirle algo de su fortaleza y templanza, cosa que para alegría del mayor pareció lograr, ya que Inuyasha se tranquilizó y se apresuró a continuar—todo este tiempo me e desentendido por completo de mis obligaciones como hermano mayor, bueno…en su mayoría, a la muerte de tu madre…debí haberte llevado conmigo, cosa que no hice, por eso…—acotó interrumpiendo su frase para inhalar fuertemente, como si lo que dijera a continuación le costara mucho trabajo después de tan solo unos instantes continuó—quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan despreciable e irresponsable contigo, debí haberme hecho cargo de ti como marca la ley, por eso me siento muy avergonzado y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho yo…—expresó cambiando su acostumbrada mirada inexpresiva por una llena de culpabilidad, algo que por supuesto…nunca antes fue visto, el pequeño demonio verde que acompaña a Sesshomaru chilló que parecía que le hubiera dado un infarto y se desmayó pesadamente en el suelo, fue observado curiosamente por un segundo por Rin para después pasar a ser ignorado completamente.

—No tengo nada que perdonar…hermano—respondió suavemente Inuyasha colocando su mano sobre la de su hermano que permanecía en su hombro derecho, dándole un cariñoso apretón, tan solo duraron unos instantes observándose, cuando inesperadamente Sesshomaru se levantó dejando a la expectativa a Inuyasha que lo observó de soslayo esperando alguna explicación, de repente el silencio fue roto por unas palabras que para Inuyasha sonaron como el canto de los mismísimos ángeles.

—Si es verdad lo que dijiste, aunque no lo creas…te ayudaré, quítale el haori y déjala en el suelo—acotó seriamente Sesshomaru, observando como instantáneamente al termino de sus palabras Inuyasha por primera vez en su vida lo obedeció de inmediato, quitándole el haori y tendiéndola cuidadosamente en el suelo, observando de manera esperanzada a su hermano, quien sacó ágilmente a Tenseiga, que tan solo fuera de su vaina comenzó a palpitar, señalando que su cooperación en el asunto, Inuyasha esperaba completamente desesperado el momento en que diera su estocada que significaría el comienzo de una nueva vida, no solo para Kagome, sino también para él, los amigos de ambos lloraban de felicidad y esperaban anonados la actuación de Tenseiga, incluso Kikyou, deseaba con todo su ser que ella volviera a la vida, ya que ahora se dio cuenta que solamente ella puede hacerlo feliz.

—Tenseiga, confío en ti—murmuró al visualizar a los mensajeros del infierno, que tenían completamente rodeado el cuerpo de la mujer de su hermano, y tan solo un instante después realizó una poderosa estocada con la que acabo con todas esas desagradables criaturas, que se desvanecieron en medio de infernales chillidos, para después comenzar a teñirse de rosa las preciosas mejillas de Kagome, es como si la luz que siempre irradiara de nuevo regresara a su cuerpo, Inuyasha se acercó inmediatamente al cuerpo de Kagome, sentándola en su regazo a la expectativa, esperando tan solo un sonido o un movimiento que le dijera que era verdad, para alivio de los hermanos se comenzó a escuchar un tranquilo y constante palpitar, que les regresó el alma al cuerpo, el mayor satisfecho guardó su gran espada agradeciéndole mentalmente su ayuda, aguardando al igual que todos una señal de vida, los amigos de ambos hermanos se encontraban de un momento a otro a su lado, de igual manera…esperando completamente esperanzados.

Parecía que esos segundos se habían convertido en horas, para todos los presentes que no podían controlar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, de pronto, los ojos de la joven se iban abriendo mostrando los preciosos irises color chocolate de su dueña, en ese mismo instante los ojos de Inuyasha volvieron a irradiar la misma luz de siempre e incluso más, apretó más el agarre sobre su cintura y apenas perfectamente abiertos sus ojos, arremetió en un terrible ataque de tos que asustó a casi todos los presentes, exceptuando a los hermanos perro y a la pequeña Rin.

Ni siquiera había terminado de toser cuando fue capturada en el abrazo más cálido y aprensivo de su vida, la joven solo alcanzó a abrir extremadamente sus ojos y escuchar atentamente las palabras de su amado que parecía que no tenía suficiente tiempo para poder disculparse.

—¡Kagome!, ¡estas viva!, ¡no sabes que feliz soy!, ¡por favor perdóname!, ¡ya estás aquí!, ¡me hacías tanta falta!, ¡ten por seguro que nunca volverás a estar en peligro!, ¡perdona mi estupidez!, ¡yo soy un…—gritaba agitadamente Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome como nunca y besaba su coronilla un sin número de veces, y se movía de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviera arrullándola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, ignorando los gritos eufóricos de sus amigos y después de terminar de asegurarse de que ella verdaderamente estaba ahí dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento a su hermano, que observaba complacido la escena, le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y agregó—muchas gracias hermano, te estaré agradecido toda la vida—aseguró jubiloso, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz en ese momento, a lo que Sesshomaru sonrío.

—Deberás cuidarla, porque si no lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte Inuyasha, recuerda, no hay segundas oportunidades—señaló dándose la media vuelta siendo inmediatamente seguido por sus acompañantes, y se perdieron entre los árboles.

—Kagome, que bueno que estas viva, nunca había sido tan feliz, por fin te recuperé—murmuró al oído de la azabache, y después el porte del chico se entristeció un poco para después decir—entiendo si no quieres perdonarme Kagome, lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero…te demostraré que…—expresó apesumbradamente Inuyasha hasta que fue oportunamente interrumpido por Kagome, quien colocó su pequeña mano en su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, sin embargo los ojos de Kagome aún tenían aquella mirada vacía y dolorosa, y en ese instante el suave tacto de su mano tranquilizó completamente al medio demonio que esperaba su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Inuyasha?—preguntó suavemente sin quitarle sus bonitos ojos chocolates de encima, en respuesta Inuyasha disfrutó de su toque y tomó su mano entre las suyas para besarla y contestar.

—Nunca estuve más seguro de algo Kagome, no me volveré a alejar de ti—aseguró absolutamente seguro de sus palabras, mirando directo a los ojos a Kagome, y ella al escuchar esas palabras tan esperadas, nubló sus ojos de lágrimas que bajaron ávidamente por sus mejillas, abrazándolo efusivamente, llorando de felicidad y se sintió aun más feliz al escuchar—te amo Kagome…nunca lo dudes, que no volveré a hacerlo yo, solo espero ser suficiente para ti—finalizó el medio demonio correspondiendo eufórico su abrazo enterrando su cabeza en su cabello negro azabache aspirando aquel olor que lo había enamorado.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí, porque para mí…tu significas todo—respondió radiante deshaciendo el abrazo para después recibir el tan esperado beso, aquel con el que algún día soñó y hoy se está cumpliendo.

Hola amigas!siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar!pero es que quería escribir una buena conti digna de mis distinguidas lectoras que me han seguido, solo faltan pocos capítulos, pero de seguro no se arrepentirán de leerlos, agradezco el apoyo de todas!y todos si hay chicos xD espero que les haya gustado y de ser asi me lo digan en un lindo comentario, a todas acepto sugerencias, que podría tomar en cuenta, ya que aun no esta terminada la historia!gracias a todas por su apoyo!y no me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí!fueron poquitas hojas no?solo 8 xD disculpen la costumbre de hacer mas hojas xD espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y nos leemos!

XOXO


	8. ¿Un error?, ¡un error!

¿Un error?...¡un error!

Podía sentir los cálidos labios de Inuyasha, moviéndose vigorosamente sobre lo míos, si bien hace unos minutos una sensación de felicidad que me llena completa, en este instante se esfuma y siento de nuevo el inmenso dolor, aquel que solo he sentido una vez en mi vida…cuando ésta terminó.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, y con toda la fuerza que era capaz, lo alejo de mí, cerrando los ojos y llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, agitándola con violencia, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué siento de nuevo esto?

—Ka…Kagome—pronuncia el albino, mostrándose asustado, intento abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, mil imágenes llenan de nuevo mi cabeza, pero la misma se repite una y otra vez, donde él me abraza cuando caigo al vacío, me ilusiona y por último me suelta, para ir a salvar a Kikyou.

Una rabia indescriptible, aflora en mi interior, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas, lloro, seguramente lloro de manera patética, pero no solo de tristeza, si no de rabia, decepción, y sobretodo dolor.

¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada ha pasado después de ser el responsable de los peores momentos de mi vida?, aquel instante, en donde choqué contra el suelo, fue la sensación más espantosa que algún ser vivo pueda llegar a experimentar, ya que solo se puede sentir una vez en la vida, porque nadie sobrevive a eso, sentí como cada uno de mis huesos se partía, como mis vértebras quedaban reducidas a nada, pero aún así…después de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, ¿Cómo puedo seguir tan estúpidamente enamorada?, ¿Qué ha hecho el para merecer ese sentimiento?, incluso en esos momentos, deseaba con tanto fervor el regalarle mis últimas palabras, ¿Por qué lo hago!, cuando él merece que lo maldiga hasta el cansancio.

Me encojo sobre mí misma, asumiendo posición fetal, solo soy capaz de sentir una horrible soledad, el rechazo, la traición, ¿Dónde queda el amor que él dice profesarme?

—Kagome…¿Qué te pasa?—pregunta angustiado, solo puedo saber que así sonaba, no lo estoy viendo para lograr asegurarme,—Kagome—susurra aún más preocupado, solo deseo que se aleje de mí, ¡no me toques!, ¡no te me acerques!, pero entonces, me abraza.

—Me estás asustando Kagome, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele al…?—solo eso alcanzo a escuchar, tan solo sentir su tacto sobre mí, una corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi cuerpo en milésimas, un calor insoportable surge de mí, escucho como Inuyasha grita y en un instante ya no estaba, abro los ojos y veo la nada misma, solo veo blanco, el calor continúa abrazándome, entonces comprendo, es la magnitud de mi rencor.

Extiendo mi mano, para asegurarme de que aún soy capaz de ver, cosa que logro, pero en ese momento, de mi mano, sale una fuerza inconmensurable, es energía pura, por reflejo alejo mi mano de mi rostro, y escucho gritos, y de repente siento como el calor disminuye, al igual que la luz que me envuelve, por fin puedo volver a enfocar mi vista, tampoco puedo decir que es muy buena, ya que se encuentra nublada por las densas lágrimas que no dejan de correr por mis mejillas.

Cuando regresé de la muerte, vi como mis amigos se encontraban alrededor mío, pero ahora los diviso al menos veinte metros lejos de mí, sus caras demuestran una alta agitación y en cierta medida terror, no entiendo aún que ocurre, giro mi mirada hacia los lados y encuentro a Sesshomaru en el mismo radio que mencioné antes, pero él tenía desenfundada su espada Bakusaiga, entonces lo escucho, era él, me llama por mi nombre.

—¡Kagome!, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué brillas así?, ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?—exclama el hanyou exasperado, con una cara de sincera preocupación, mis amigos parecen tener ánimos de preguntar lo mismo, pero Sesshomaru se aproxima a ellos de un salto, poniéndose a la par de su hermano, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, la niña pequeña y el sapo, están asidos a su cola, como si temieran de algo.

—Silencio Inuyasha, realmente no esperaba que sucediera esto, pero supongo que es comprensible, cualquier persona se pondría así al vivir esta situación, y más al ser una mujer—expresa serio, sin dejar de mirarme, Inuyasha voltea a verlo confundido y no se abstiene de preguntar.

—¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru?, ¡explícate de una buena vez!—interroga, desesperado, paseando su mirada de mí a él, sin bajar su grado de preocupación.

—Es sencillo, el haber tenido contacto contigo, le ha traído de golpe todos los recuerdos a su cabeza, es de esperar que colapsara de esta manera, pero debo decir que es preocupante, ya que en una sacerdotisa, con tal magnitud de poder, tenga una confusión emocional de este tipo, es muy peligroso—explica, envainando su espada, mirándome con precaución, para después mirarlo a él, manteniendo su porte estoica y su frío mirar, para al final agregar.

—¿Y qué hago Sesshomaru?, ¿Qué diablos hago? —pregunta haciendo ademanes de desesperación, realmente no sé porque se pone así, si él es el culpable de lo que pasa, nadie más.

—Eso debes averiguarlo tú, Inuyasha, después de todo, es culpa tuya que ella se encuentre en esta situación en primer lugar, esto debes arreglarlo únicamente tú, aunque supongo, que esa sacerdotisa de barro podría ayudar en algo —finaliza dándose la vuelta, para dar un buen espacio entre mí y él, tal vez piensa que aquello solucionará algo.

—Kagome —susurra, dando tres pasos hacia mí, seguro con ánimos de alcanzarme, pero al sentirlo cerca, mi cuerpo reacciona de nuevo, creando más luz, Inuyasha, inevitablemente se siente abrumado, deteniéndose, puedo ver en sus ojos la incertidumbre, el pesar, pero un sentimiento que creo yo, es la culpa.

—No te me acerques —alcanzo a formular —mantente alejado de mí, Inuyasha —finalizo, sintiendo como mi voz, tiembla, pronta a quebrarse, no quiero romper en sollozos, ¡no quiero!

—Perdóname, por favor Kagome, perdóname—susurra ahogadamente, conteniendo el copioso llanto que espera con anhelo salir, no entiendo porque llora, si es culpa suya que yo esté así.

—¡Inuyasha!, ten cuidado, la señorita Kagome está fuera de sí, ¡es muy peligroso que la sigas alterando!—grita desesperado Miroku, Sango intenta acercarse, pero es detenida por él, Shippo llora copiosamente, vociferando algo que no alcanzo a entender, pero las reacciones de mis amigos pasan a segundo plano cuan él habla.

—Kagome, lo siento, fue solo…un error—explica intentando calmarme, veo como se acerca pausadamente como si, yo fuera una fiera de esas de las que hay que controlar, tan solo escuchar esas dos últimas palabras mi sangre corre vertiginosa por mis venas, sentía de repente como la ira crecía en niveles alarmantes en mi interior, así que eso fue mi muerte, ¿un error?

—Un error…¿un error eh?, ¡un error!—exclamo sintiendo como ese calor insoportable es despedido de mi cuerpo, siendo materializado en energía espiritual, cierro los ojos con fuerza, sin molestarme en intentar controlar la mortal fuerza que estoy expulsando, solo siento esta rabia en mi interior, es un sentimiento que no quisiera sentir por nadie, pero está dedicado especialmente para él…para Inuyasha.

De repente siento como alguien me sostiene por los hombros, para después apresarme contra un musculoso pecho, su esencia no da lugar a ninguna duda, es él, ocupo toda mi fuerza física intentando separarme de él, sigo expulsando energía espiritual, ¿Cómo es que aún puede permanecer al lado mío?

Hago gala de toda mi fuerza, para lograr separarlo, una vez así le doy una cachetada tremenda, que logra mandarlo hacia atrás, mis ojos por fin logran enfocar su rostro, al parecer mi golpe también le causa un daño considerable, pues ahora tiene una visible quemadura en su mejilla.

Un pinchazo de culpa se aloja en mi columna, ¿Cómo fui capaz de darle una bofetada?, observo como él se lleva la mano derecha a su mejilla, palpando la zona herida, viéndome con una profunda tristeza y tal vez orgullo mancillado, se levanta y se quita la mano de la mejilla, viéndome directo a los ojos.

—¡Así que para ti fue solo un maldito error!, ¿hubieras ido a decirle a mi madre, perdón señora, es que su hija murió solamente porque yo cometí un error?, ¡no puedo creer que dijeras eso!—reclamo, secando violentamente mis lágrimas con el antebrazo, clavando mi mirada en su rostro, intentando demostrarle toda mi ira contenida.

Pero el solo baja la cabeza, la rabia continua continúa creciendo en mi interior como la afluente de un río desbordante, simplemente no puedo controlar esto que siento.

—¿No contestarás nada?, ¡eres un cobarde Inuyasha!—agrego al ver como continua con la cabeza gacha, pensaba continuar con mi desquite, cuando de nuevo esta justo delante de mí, mirándome con esos ojos que son capaces de desarmarme de principio a fin, me hundo en esas pozas ámbares, me siento de repente abrumada por un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido por mí, una culpa muy profunda.

—Kagome, perdóname por decir eso, sé que mi falta no tiene perdón, y sé que debería entender que ya no me ames, pero…¡es que simplemente no puedo!, ¡no puedo solo sentarme y resignarme a perderte!—brama, avanzando peligrosamente hasta mí, ¡no te acerques!, ¡no puedo controlarme!, ¡puedo hacerte daño!

De nuevo me abraza de esa manera que solo él, es capaz de lograr, intento contener mí poder espiritual, pero continuaba emergiendo sin control alguno, temo, si realmente temo hacerle daño, puedo soportar morir por él, he incluso por culpa suya, pero nunca que él muriera en mis propias manos.

Intento alejarlo, presa del pánico, ¡no puedo hacerle daño!, ¡a él no!, me debato constantemente entre sus brazos, intentando empujarlo, pero solo consigo que él me aferre más a su pecho, escucho como el expulsa unos tenues gemidos de dolor, ¡lo estoy dañando!

—¡Basta!, ¡Inuyasha!, ¡te estás lastimando!—exclamo, generando nuevas lágrimas, el me separa un poco de él, y entonces noto que su cabello parpadea entre el plateado y el gris oscuro, y sus ojos entre ámbares y azules índigo, ¡se está convirtiendo en humano!, levanto mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado, y veo la luna llena en todo su esplendor, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Todos me dicen que huya, lo más lejos que pueda, pero…¡no lo haré!, ¡no huiré como cobarde y te dejaré sola!, escúchame bien Kagome, ¡nunca volverá a suceder!—grita, mis ojos se abren al máximo, esas palabras, las dijo cuando nos enfrentamos a aquel demonio polilla, él me perdonó a pesar de que le ataqué con una de mis flechas, ¿no está molesto por estarle dañando?, clavo mi mirada en la suya cambiante, de repente, una descarga proviene de mi cuerpo, apagando por completo el parpadeo platinado en su cabello, así como sus ojos ámbares se volvieron azules, ¿se ha convertido en humano?

—Inuyasha…perdóname por lastimarte—alcanzo a gemir, viéndolo a los ojos, el sonríe de lado y me abraza con fuerza, ya mi poder no puede lastimarle al ser humano, no puedo purificarle, mi ira se siente considerablemente disminuida y por primera vez correspondo a su abrazo, mi aura baja hasta llegar a su nivel normal, siento como el poder demoníaco vuelve a Inuyasha, y me abraza tan protectoramente como siempre.

—No Kagome, soy yo quién debe rogar tu perdón, por mi culpa yo…yo—intenta formular, desviando su mirada de la mía, pero sin soltarme, levanto mi mano, para acariciarle delicadamente la mejilla, justo donde lo abofetee.

—Te perdono Inuyasha, pero…—susurro enredando mis dedos en su abundante cabellera plateada, —eso no significa, que yo lo vaya a olvidar fácilmente—finalizo apartándome de él, siento su mirada punzante en mi espalda, por lo que volteo y encuentro una mirada de cachorro abandonado, que me dieron ganas de flaquear en mi decisión, pero por primera vez en mi vida no será así.

—Entiendo, y lo acepto Kagome, esta vez, lograré ganarme tu amor y perdón, con saber que estas a salvo, es suficiente—responde mirándome con una ternura, que antes hubiera sido increíble de ver, pero en el fondo de sus pupilas veo arrepentimiento, atrás veo al resto de nuestros amigos, pero más alejada veo a Kikyou, que me miraba fijamente, pero al notar mi mirada, baja con brevedad su cabeza, mirando el suelo, sonrío con ironía, y de nuevo me dirijo a él.

—Espero que logres arreglar tus asuntos con ella—señalo con mi mirada a Kikyou, y puedo jurar que se encogió en su lugar, pero no le veo importancia, —si deseas mi perdón, más te vale no volver con tus cosas de "indecisión", que esta vez no soportaré Inuyasha—agrego con un toque ácido, él baja su mirada y la oculta bajo su flequillo, yo doy la vuelta y me dirijo calmadamente al que recordaba era el campamento, siento de nuevo su mirada, intentando formular una pregunte que no alcanza a terminar, cuando yo me doy la vuelta de nuevo y respondo.

—Me iré y cuando tengas tu firme decisión y todos tus asuntos con _ella _orden, búscame, si no…abstente de hacerlo—finalizo tomando camino al campamento, sin mirar atrás, al llegar tomo mi mochila amarilla, dejo la comida afuera y me dirijo calmadamente a mi casa, hay varias cosas sobre las que debo pensar, solo espero que mi madre no me pregunte porque mi uniforme viene en este estado tan lamentable.

Bien, ¡lo se!, ahora me excedí demasiadisisisisimo en actualizar, como nunca!desde mayo no actualizo!, pero intentare hacerlo mas pronto, pues es que la inspiración no más no llegaba!, me tuve que obligar (literalmente) a escribirlo!pero este es el resultado de una semana entera exprimiendo mi cerebro!así que ojala les haya gustado!(es una amenaza latente) jejeje bueno ya escucharon a kimiko, palabra de kimiko LOL bueno, espero saber que les gustó más de mi historia, como dije, Kagome no es estúpida para perdonarlo asi como asi!. Juro solemnemente no volver a cometer tanto Ooc junto con Sesshomaru, si me pase, lastima que no se pueda cambiar, pero pues no volera a suceder!Im promise!

Sin más que decir me voy!besitos!

XOXO

PD: DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOSSS AUNQUE SEA PARA INSULTARME POR TARDAR TANTO EN COMENTAR!XDDDDD ES AMENAZA EH!8) no se crean, pero m harian muy feliz!

PD: Quiero agradecer los reviews de todas mis lectoras, pero en especial los de:

ClarissaBeltran: Agradezco mucho tus comentarios y creeme los agradezco mucho, me pone muy feliz que a alguien les guste de esa manera mis fics y por favor…REVISA TU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA DE !, te e dejado 2 mensajes ahí y creo que no los has visto porque no entras a tu perfil jeje bueno, solo eso, creo que ahí podras ver mis mensajes y los datos que te dejé, espero que podamos hablar personalmente, reitero mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios!gracias!

Ahora si besitos!

XOXO


	9. Una mujer puede perdonar pero no olvidar

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me perteneces, si no a su autora Rumiko Takahashi, historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener…_

Una mujer puede amar y perdonar, pero jamás olvidar

Agradezco tanto que al llegar a mi casa no se encontrara mi madre, preguntándome la razón de mis lágrimas y más aún del porque llego a casa casi desnuda, mi ropa es un asco de en tan mal estado que se encuentra, solo puedo decir, que esta inutilizable.

Entro con parsimonia al baño y me quito lo que queda de uniforme y entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua lave con lentitud la suciedad de mi piel. Siento una gran congoja en el pecho, que no se desvanece con nada, me abrazo a mi misma y recargo mi espalda en el frío azulejo, solo entonces me rompo; las lágrimas corren con libertad por mis mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que me bañaban, siento un terrible vacío en el pecho y me encojo en mi lugar, abrazándome con mayor fuerza, y me tiro al piso; refugiándome en una esquina, sin parar de llorar.

Escondo mi cabeza entre mis piernas, mientras mi garganta se deshace entre sollozos y lloriqueos descontrolados, ininteligibles, hasta que se convierten en preguntas un poco más concretas, como un ¿Por qué? o ¿Por qué me pasó a mí?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Preguntas que no recibirían respuesta en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca la conseguirían, pero por ahora no me preocupa mucho eso, solo quiero desahogarme, quiero deshacerme de esta presión este vacío que siento en el pecho, quiero olvidar, quiero desaparecer; quiero morir.

Sí quisiera morirme, para dejar de sentir esto, para dejar de lamentarme el haberme enamorado de un mal hombre, por enamorarme como estúpida de un hombre que no lo merecía, por volverme completamente dependiente, por haber sido tan imbécil de dejar que todo llegara hasta estas circunstancias.

Debí haber tenido algo de dignidad y retirarme con la cabeza en alto y el corazón destrozado, pero al menos latiendo; no que ahora soy una persona revivida y lastimada de una manera espantosa.

Mi confianza en mí misma es mínima, por favor, ¿Qué persona con la mitad de cerebro permitiría que te trataran de esta manera?, ya era suficiente con ser plato de segunda mesa, pero al ser dejada morir por el ser que más amas en el mundo es el colmo, es el premio a tanta "inteligencia"

No dejo de pensar que Inuyasha es un verdadero imbécil, traicionero, doble cara, embustero, farsante, mentiroso, vil, malnacido…pero espera, ¿Por qué la tomo con él?, él solo decidió cual era su verdadero amor, él no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya ilusionado como tonta. ¿Acaso yo no harías lo mismo si me dieran a elegir entre Kouga o él?... aunque Kouga siempre ha sido un caballero conmigo y me a protegido; en cambio Kikyou ha intentado matarlo a él y lo traicionó, cosa que yo nunca he hecho.

—Vamos piénsalo Inuyasha ha hecho lo mismo contigo y no por eso dejas de amarlo, es exactamente lo mismo que con Kikyou—murmuro con dolor, dándome cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras, así es el amor desgraciado, no por todo el año que el amado pueda causarte hará que tu dejes de amarlo.

Me encojo aún más en mi rincón y me preparo a llorar un gran rato más, el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero al menos me daba la intimidad suficiente para lograr desahogarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche está bastante iluminada por la luna, un suave viento mueve con lentitud mis cabellos plateados y los coloca en mi cara, haciendo que yo con enfado los retire de mi vista, el cielo nocturno se encuentra plagado de estrellas, ajenas a todo el dolor que se manifiesta en mi interior y que ha marcado este día.

Sango y Miroku se han retirado mirándome con algo de reticencia pero en los ojos de Sango percibo un deje de rencor, y que por supuesto no pasaba desapercibido por parte de los presentes, sin embargo no dice nada y se fue con lentitud al lado del monje que no se atrevió a mirarme en todo ese tiempo.

Mi hermano hacía ya tiempo que se fue sin siquiera mirarme, y al pasar a mi lado se detuvo durante un segundo y dijo algo que me sacudió.

—Más vale que sepas que hacer, es la única ayuda que te daré—murmuro casi de manera inaudible antes de ser alcanzado por la niña que le acompañaba y el sapo, y poco después desaparece entre los árboles.

La única que se encontraba cerca era Kikyou, pero aún no conseguía el valor suficiente para acercarme y hablar con ella. Miré el cielo con pesadez buscando algo de fuerza en las estrellas, pero encontré estúpida la razón por la que lo hice.

—¿Eres hombre o no?—suspiro con enfado antes de levantarme del césped donde antes estaba sentado y me acerco hacia donde se ven las luces de las almas perdidas que pertenecen a Kikyou.

Al llegar donde ella, una sensación de frio y desamparo se apodera de mí, no había querido aceptarlo, pero eso me pasa cada vez que veo a Kikyou, no es la agradable sensación de calidez que me proporciona la compañía de Kagome, no, la de Kikyou es solamente el recuerdo de algo que pudo ser hermoso y se convirtió en un cuento de horror.

Ella se encuentra de espaldas a mí, seguramente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, no es como si me importara mucho en estos momentos, pues la misión que debo llevar a cabo es lo más importante.

Detengo mis pasos solamente al encontrarme a un par de metros de ella y supongo que al sentir que necesitaba hablar ella se da la vuelta para verme de frente; ahora que la veo cara a cara hubiera preferido que no se volteara.

Si lo sé, soy un maldito cobarde, pero la mirada de desolación que no intenta disimular en su rostro me mata, pero ha sido siempre la culpa la que me ha llevado a cometer grandes estupideces, así que debo dejar de pensar en ello.

Antes de que llegara a articular alguna oración coherente ella hace el ademán de acercarse y yo en automático me tenso, ella lo nota, y se detiene, dirigiéndome una mirada de congoja, bastante difícil de ver en ella cabe decir, su mano se queda a medio camino de alcanzarme y regresa a ella con lentitud.

—Sé lo que me vienes a decir Inuyasha, así que por favor ya no me hagas esperar aún más—señala la sacerdotisa con la voz aún más fría que lo normal, mi garganta repentinamente se seca y doy un gran trago, preparándome para lo siguiente.

—Kikyou, no puedo disculparme por mi decisión, ya que nuestra relación ya no es lo mismo desde hace tiempo y después de lo de hoy, creo que queda de más decir que se a muerto por completo—aseguro con toda la seriedad de la que soy capaz, sin titubear y manteniendo mis emociones controladas.

Ella levanta su mirada para verme a los ojos, quizás buscando algún deje de duda, sus piscinas cafés se ven sumidas en el dolor que quizás antes no pude distinguir con precisión, pero ahora puedo darme cuenta con claridad.

—No rogaré Inuyasha, ya que nunca ha estado en mi naturaleza—asegura con voz suave—y por lo de hace algunas horas, me disculpo solemnemente, nunca volverás a ver un espectáculo como ese, supongo que en ese momento no era la Kikyou que todos dicen conocer—agrega de manera nostálgica.

Abro la boca con la intención de decir algo referente a eso, pero ella es más rápida y sigue.

—¿Sabes a lo que me refiero Inuyasha?, yo nunca fui feliz con lo que era, recuerdo haberte dicho alguna vez que no me sentía humana, y fue verdad, siendo humana no me podía dar el lujo de demostrar debilidades, y ahora tampoco porque ahora menos que nunca lo soy, es triste—señala dándose la vuelta y viendo el árbol sagrado, que hasta ahora reparo que estaba delante de mí.

—Kikyou lo siento mucho, siento no haberte podido hacer feliz, y siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero ya nada se puede hacer por cambiar el pasado, y disculpa por lo que diré, pero gracias a eso conocí a Kagome—expreso con una voz gruesa y mirando con atención sus gestos, a la vez que intento controlar mi corazón que late desbocado por el nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, y no te culpo por ello, yo deseé cambiarte, en vez de aceptarme, fue mi error y lo pagué caro, ¿pero sabes algo?, igual que tú yo de haber podido no lo habría evitado, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó y me hiciste sentir algo que era desconocido en ese entonces, me hiciste amar y con eso es suficiente—manifiesta dándose la vuelta y mostrándome un rostro en paz. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que se ve triste, se acerca lentamente a mí y a pesar de mi tensión, su mano se acerca a mi mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad, su tacto helado me eriza los vellos de los brazos, pero no hago nada, ella solo está mirándome a los ojos con una deje de nostalgia.

Antes de darse la vuelta, en sus labios se forme una sonrisa triste y una delicada lágrima sea liberada de sus ojos, se aleja de mí y mira el cielo. En ese momento se forman unas luces alrededor de ella y las serpientes cazadoras se aglomeran a su alrededor, yo me alarmo, pero antes de hacer nada su rostro comienza a volverse cada vez más blanco y en un instante…se desintegró en medio de una luz blanca.

Agacho mi cabeza dejando que el flequillo cubra mis ojos, apretando con fuerza mis puños, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer mi cuerpo, no hubiera querido que esto terminara de esta manera, pero era necesario.

Después de permanecer ahí solo por algunos minutos, rezando por el descanso del alma de Kikyou, levanto mi rostro y veo con nostalgia el cielo, las estrellas se ven aún más y pareciera que alguien las encendió con una vela una a una.

Sonrío dedicándole un último pensamiento a aquella alma perdida que era Kikyou, para después levantarme del suelo en donde había permanecido y tomar camino hacia el pozo devorador de huesos; ahora sin ningún pendiente puedo ir con seguridad en busca de Kagome.

El bosque parece más silencioso que de costumbre, pero intento no poner atención en ello para centrarme en mi objetivo, pero un pestilente olor llega hasta mi nariz, haciéndome enfadar de improviso.

Un remolino se aproxima con una velocidad increíble a mí y antes de lograr hacer nada, un dolor tremendo se aloja en mi rostro, lanzándome hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa lobo del demonio?—pregunto realmente enfadado intentando acomodar de nuevo mi quijada en su lugar.

—¡Silencio perro asqueroso!, ¿Cómo es eso de que Kagome murió?, aunque haya revivido ¡quiero que me expliques todo en este mismo maldito segundo!—exige enfurecido el hombre lobo, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Ante ese reclamo soy incapaz de decir nada, ¿Cómo se enteró?, no puedo decir nada que me defienda en este momento, de mi boca escapa un gruñido de frustración al no saber qué hacer o decir, pero no puedo permitir que el imbécil este siga retrasándome en mi cometido.

—¿No vas a decir nada bestia andrajosa?, ¡veamos entonces si mi puño te hace cambiar de opinión!—amenaza con ánimos de lanzarse sobre mí de manera rabiosa, pero antes de que lograra reaccionar, un borrón blanco se hace presente y se interpone entre nosotros.

Se trata de la loba que provenía del norte, se le ve bastante enojada tiene los brazos abiertos hacia los lazos y perfectamente extendidos, otorgándome protección tiene una visible mueca de enfado en la cara y una clara amenaza de muerte escrita en su frente, dirigida hacia el lobo.

—¡Ayame!, ¿Qué diablos haces?—cuestiona el lobo frenando sus deseos asesinos hacia mi persona.

—¿Qué qué hago yo?, más bien ¡qué haces tú!—regresa la pregunta aún más enfadada, poniendo sus brazos en jarra sin intentar disimular su inconformidad, yo no dejo de sentirme confuso respecto a este espectáculo, no se a que venía la presencia de la mujer.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡voy a darle al perro una lección que nunca olvidará!—responde el lobo acercándose a ella.

—¿Y a ti que te importa ese asunto?, ¡Kagome está viva!, y ni siquiera está aquí, ¡además eso debería de importarte un carajo!, te vas a casar conmigo, me lo acabas de confirmar, ¡y te exijo fidelidad!—responde con el mismo entusiasmo la loba blanca, haciendo que su cabello rojizo se azotara con fuerza en el rostro de Kouga al acercarse a él.

—Yo no te estoy siendo infiel, solo estoy defendiendo a Kagome—asegura Kouga bajando el nivel a los gritos, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que dijo su próxima mujer, esta se pone de perfil y acaricia su cabello con la mano derecha, poniendo una cara de autosuficiencia y la misma cara que pone Kagome cuando piensa algo malvado.

—¡A eso me refiero!, ¡Kagome tiene a quien la defienda!, si Inuyasha cometió un error no eres nadie para estarlo juzgando, además, Kagome está con vida y a salvo, además ni siquiera sabes dónde está, así que no tienes razón válida para estarla defendiendo—argumenta hábilmente la mujer, logrando dejar sin argumentos al lobo y por fin callándolo, ella vuelve a acariciar su cabello con parsimonia esperando algún desplante de su prometido.

—De acuerdo Ayame, tú ganas—acepta Kouga cruzando los brazos con resignación, pero luego me ve de nuevo y me dirige una mirada amenazadora. —Pero que te sirva de escarmiento ese recuerdo que traes en el rostro bestia, no puedes seguir haciendo tantas estupideces ateniéndote a que Kagome te va a perdonar—aclara el lobo antes de darse la vuelta tranquilamente y Ayame sonríe y me dirige a mí una mirada conciliadora y mueve sus labios diciendo algo pero sin llegar a pronunciarlo.

—"Corre, data prisa y ve a buscarla"—fue lo que intentó decirme, recibiendo un asentimiento de mi parte, ella sonríe en respuesta dándose la vuelta y aferrarse al brazo de Kouga para después comenzar a correr a su velocidad acostumbrada hasta perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

Después de ese insólito momento me decido a dejar de perder el tiempo y comienzo a correr hacia el pozo, una vez llegando a él me lanzo dentro de él, cruzando el límite entre las épocas.

Como me esperaba del otro lado del pozo se encuentra terriblemente oscuro, salgo del pozo y de la pagoda que lo encierra, encontrando la casa de Kagome, olfateo con brevedad el hogar, dándome cuenta que no se encuentra la familia de ella, de un salto llego hasta la ventana de ella, rogando a Dios que no se encontrara dormida, porque no me gustaría despertarla.

Pero para mi sorpresa no la encuentro, abro la ventana para ingresar dentro la habitación, asegurándome que no se encuentra ella, abro la puerta de la recámara y busco en el pasillo…nada.

Al concentrarme en buscarla escucho el ruido de la caída del agua, que se suscita dentro de uno de los cuartos del fondo, al que Sota llamó baño, me acerco con precaución al cuarto y trato de escuchar a través de la puerta, pero sin embargo no distingo ningún sonido aparte del antes mencionado.

Su aroma se encuentra ahí, pero la falta de ruido me pone nervioso, y me comienza a preocupar, por lo que abro de golpe la puerta, encontrando el baño lleno de vapor, incapacitando casi por completo la vista, me acerco a la bañera, pero la encuentro vacía, así que busco al pie de la regadera, donde la encuentro en un rincón, echa un ovillo.

De inmediato me espanto y me acerco a ella con velocidad, quitándome el haori y colocándoselo con rapidez sobre los hombros para ocultar su desnudez, no es como si me preocupara el verla, si no que se que su reacción no sería de las mejores.

Con cuidado retiro el cabello de su rostro y lo encuentro mojado, no sé a ciencia cierta si se trata únicamente de agua o si se tratan de lágrimas, pero mi olfato las delata como las segundas.

Se encuentra sin sentido y eso me preocupa de sobremanera, busco entre su cabello algún golpe que pudo haberlo ocasionado, pero sin embargo no encuentro nada, haciéndome que con delicadeza acaricie su rostro para despertarla.

Sus párpados tiemblan, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, pero que se encuentran hinchados y rojos por el haber llorado tanto.

Después de algunos segundos parece reaccionar por completo y a diferencia de cómo pensé que reaccionaría gritando por encontrarla así, solamente apretó las solapas de mi kosode con sus pequeñas manos, viéndome con una expresión desamparada.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué tienes que verme de esta manera para acudir a mí?—pregunta de una manera casi inaudible, conteniendo el llanto que clama por salir, su voz suena tan lastimada, mi corazón se estruja, y cierro los ojos dolorosamente, mientras continuo mi caricia sobre sus mejillas.

—Porque como sabes nunca he sido el más brillante de los hombres, necesito algo fuerte para que mi cerebro reaccione como debería—aseguro intentando aliviar los ánimos, cosa que logro ya que en sus labios se asoma una pequeña sonrisa, y en sus ojos se aloja una chispa de diversión.

—Por favor dime si algún día volveremos a ser lo mismo que antes—implora con voz rota mi pequeña sacerdotisa, apretando con un poco más de fuerza mi kosode, como si temiera dejarme ir, mis ojos pasean entre sus ojos y sus labios; y respondo con un beso en la frente y estrechándola entre mis brazos con mayor sentimiento, intentando poder transmitirle todo lo que siento por ella a través de mis brazos.

—No—suelto, sintiendo en ese instante la tensión en su espalda y la amenaza del olor salino, por lo que me doy prisa a continuar—será mucho mejor, te lo prometo—aseguro separando mis labios de su frente, para poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Me lo prometes?, ¿esta vez de verdad?, ¿a pesar de que me tomará tiempo el superarlo?—duda con un tono de voz inseguro, a la vez que sus ojos se ven cristalinos por el líquido que retienen.

—Por supuesto, esta vez te lo juro y lo cumpliré y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario—finalizo depositando lentamente un beso en sus temblorosos labios, a la vez que la acercaba más a mi pecho.

Hola!Como ven por fin le levanté el castigo a este fic (Que es el primero) y que tiene más OoC que todos los demás juntos (u_u malos tiempos) como sea, el caso es que quiero preguntarles algoooo, ¿Qué es?, pues veamos si se dan cuenta, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome semi-desnuda en la ducha llorando…¿no les suena a algo? emm a lo que quiero llegar es preguntarles si les gustaría que en el siguiente capitulo venga…LEMON taran! Ya lo dije, aun me pregunto de donde sacaré las agallas para escribir un lemon pero pues…

¡Díganme que les pareció!, amo los comentarios!, y por eso escribo, alimentan mi inspiración!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me encantan!, después de leer los de esta historia dije…vamos a continuarla!(y arreglarla), prácticamente exprimí mi cerebro y TARAN! aquí esta (:

Thank you for the time!


	10. De lo malo si se puede sacar algo bueno

Disclaimer: Repito, Inuyasha no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son íntegramente de Rumiko Takahashi y no pretendo conseguir ningún lucro con mis escritos, la historia es solamente para entretener y la trama es mía C:

De lo malo siempre se puede sacar algo bueno

Me aferraba con vehemencia a él, estrujando con desesperación el kosode de él. No intentaba nada más, solamente disfrutaba de la cálida cercanía con mi amado. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme escandalosamente nerviosa, y estaba segura que sus mejillas ardían. En un pequeño vistazo me di cuenta de donde estábamos y reparé en la pequeña lluvia de agua que caía sobre ellos. Me sentí aún más nerviosa al darme cuenta con que estaba cubierta, lo cual me llevó a la conclusión de que debajo de esa prenda no llevaba nada; sin embargo no sentí miedo, solo nerviosismo y una abrumadora timidez.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, aspirando con tranquilidad la agradable fragancia que despredía Inuyasha, mi cuerpo y mi mente me avisaban que era peligroso mantenerse en esa situación; pero el corazón le decía que se negara a escuchar.

Cuando las manos de Inuyasha subieron a mi cabeza, para levantarme. En definitiva no se esperaba que me besara. El beso comenzó lento, cautivador, tierno; pero a medida de los segundos su intensidad subió notablemente. Las garras de él se enterraron en mi cabello mojado, enredándose en él, erizando hasta el último vello en mi nuca. Tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta como Inuyasha introdujo su lengua en su boca; hasta que ésta comenzó a acariciar la suya, iniciando un duelo encarnizado dentro de mi cavidad.

Sin poder hacer nada más, enredé mis brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo aún más a mí, para profundizar tal beso; dejando escapar uno que otro gemido cada vez más alto. Cuando debimos separarnos para respirar, Inuyasha me miraba con unos ojos oscurecidos y con las pupilas dilatadas, dándole un toque peligrosamente sensual. Sin darme tiempo para recuperarme, volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, repitiendo aquel acto. Pero esta vez no se limitó a mí boca, inició un camino exquisito, viajó por mi mejilla, el pómulo hasta llegar al mentón, donde lo delineó con la lengua; acto que sin lugar a dudas fue lo más erótico que había sentido en mi vida.

Me retorcí incansablemente, soltando profundos suspiros, hasta que él comenzó a besar mi cuello, y aquel fue el límite de mi resistencia. Gemí, gemí arqueándome contra él, como si me estuviera quedando sin aire y fuera a morir en cualquier momento

Me sentía rendida, rendida al placer, pero sin sentirme del todo satisfecha, encontré que no era justo que solamente él tuviera diversión. Me enderecé sintiendo su gruñido en protesta, quizás pensaba que me había arrepentido. Llevé mis manos a su nuca, acariciando su sedoso cabello, que se encontraba ligeramente enmarañado. Escuché como él respiró aún más fuerte contra mi cuello, yo sonreí ante esto. Seguí mi camino por su cabeza, hasta encontrar mi objetivo, sus afelpadas orejas. Las capturé en una caricia lenta, buscando estimularlas y saciar mi curiosidad por que tanta era su sensibilidad.

Para mi sorpresa, Inuyasha gimió en el momento que comencé a masajearlas y al continuar con la caricia, comenzó a ronronear y a gruñir suavemente contra mi garganta. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su brazo izquierdo me aferró con mayor firmeza a su cuerpo, subió su boca hasta la mía, besándome de nuevo, compartiendo conmigo su aire caliente y pesado.

Mis manos pierden la timidez y bajan de sus orejas hasta el borde de su kosode, abriéndolo con torpeza e impaciencia. Me siento frustrada casi al acto al notar como la maldita prenda se mantiene en su lugar sin moverse siquiera. Un ligero gruñido de mi parte distrae de su deliciosa tarea a Inuyasha, que era besar mi cuello y se ríe entre dientes. Pensaba decir algo respecto a esa estúpida risa, cuando él se levantó para quitarse los pantalones.

Toda la valentía y la impaciencia que sentía hasta el momento, se me cayeron hasta los pies. Pero al ver como el mantenía su kosode, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas me sentí más tranquila. No era como si me negara a llegar a ese paso, pero tampoco quería que pareciera que me urgía, aunque en realidad era así…pero no era necesario que él lo supiera ¿verdad?

Me quedé quieta esperando alguna reacción de su parte y no protesté cuando él volvió a apresarme entre sus brazos con ternura, besándome de nuevo en los labios y retornando su camino por mi cuello. Pero esta vez no se limitó a eso, sus manos paseaban con libertad por toda mi espalda, creando sensaciones electrizantes, que me hacían perder cada vez más la cordura.

De nuevo atrapé sus orejas torturándolas con mis caricias lentas, y él en respuesta, coló su mano por debajo de su haori, acariciando mi abdomen y la piel circundante a mis senos desesperándome. Alejé mis manos de sus orejas, repitiendo la misma hazaña que él, pasando mis manos por debajo de su kosode, acariciando sus marcados pectorales, arrancándole deliciosos suspiros a mi acompañante.

Me sentía orgullosa de causarle estas sensaciones a él, a Inuyasha, ya que estaba segura que Kikyou jamás lo habrá hecho, y esta será una diferencia aún más marcada para volvernos cada vez más lejanas. La mano de Inuyasha dejó de torturarme y subió hasta mis pechos, rozándolos con una lentitud martirizante. Sin poder evitarlo me arqué casi al instante, sintiendo en mi cuello una sonrisa arrogante de su parte.

En un segundo me había despojado de la prenda que me cubría y me había dejado al completo descubierto frente a sus hambrientos ojos. El ver como sus pupilas dilatabas brillaban con malicia me hizo creer que era la mujer más bella, o al menos a sus ojos. Sus manos volvieron a capturar mis cumbres y las apretaron delicadamente, robándome un gemido más.

Cuando su boca bajó lo suficiente para alcanzar el botón que coronaba mis pechos; sentí que perdía toda la cordura que me quedaba en ese momento. Y al sentirle succionar en ese lugar, me olvidé de hasta mi nombre, me olvidé de todo excepto del hombre que me causaba estas nuevas sensaciones.

—Inuyasha…—gemí sin poderme contener. Sentí como el sonreía aún en su erótica tarea y dejaba ese pezón para pasar al otro, causando la misma reacción en mí.

Sin poder esperar más, aferré mis manos con fuerza a las solapas de su desarreglado kosode y como pude comencé a abrirlo. Al deshacer el nudo que lo mantenía en su lugar no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando pretendía despojarle por completo de esa prenda molesta; sus manos aprisionaron las mías. Mientras él sin mucha dificultad se deshacía de ella, dejándola congelada.

De manera inevitable su cara se pobló de un notable sonrojo, que hizo que casi soltara un chillido de exaltación. Inuyasha me miró nervioso, como si temiera una reacción desfavorable de mi parte. Sin saber bien de dónde sacaba tantas agallas, me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, acariciando toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde me aferré con fuerza aprisionándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Mi nerviosismo era palpable, además no era como si tuviera alguna experiencia en esto. De hecho creo que Inuyasha sabe que él será el primero, como lo ha sido siempre, el primero en abrazarme, besarme y enamorarme y algo me hace pensar que será el último. No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, cuando la mano de Inuyasha tuvo contacto con mi lugar tan privado. Arrancándome un profundo gemido y un gritillo de exaltación.

Era más grande de lo que esperaba, y la verdad me causó algo de miedo la posibilidad de no poder recibirlo. Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta que yo mantenía mi mirada fija en ese lugar de su anatomía, por lo que cerré mis ojos con fuerza sintiéndome avergonzada. Él capturó mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos, besándome con ternura, quizás intentando esfumar mis miedos.

Sin poder hacer nada más, enterré mi cabeza en la cuenca que formaba su cuello, respirando la seductora fragancia a bosque mojado que desprendía. No podía evitar retorcerme en ocasiones entre sus brazos. Cuando él enterró su cabeza entre sus pechos y ronroneó ligeramente me vi obligada a sostenerme de sus hombros porque sentía que las piernas no me respondían. Respiraba pesadamente sintiendo como en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría disparado de mi tórax. Mis mejillas ardían y sentía como el lugar entre mis piernas se humedecía cada vez más debido a su tacto.

La piel de Inuyasha se sentía tan bien pegada a mi cuerpo, con mis manos temblorosas recorrí sus brazos y su espalda, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lo acaricié con mayor insistencia. Éste era el lugar que más acostumbrada estaba a ver. Pero me encantaba poder verlo sin necesidad de curarlo por terribles heridas y admirarlo libre de cicatrices o cortes. Era perfecto.

—Inuyasha…aquí no—logré suspirar al sentir como él me posicionaba para lo que vendría—Inuyasha pareció entender y me levantó en brazos. Al sentir que estábamos de pie, giré hacia la pared, cerrando la llave del agua; para después girarme a mirarlo con intensidad.

Vamos a mí recámara. Él asintió al momento, agachándose para recoger las ropas que había terminado echas jirones en una esquina de la ducha. Las colocó en su brazo y sin demoras salió del baño. Quise hacer el camino menos incómodo, por lo que empecé a acariciar con lentitud su pecho, sintiendo como la piel debajo de mis dedos se erizaba. Sin poder evitarlo mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Solo yo puedo causarle estas sensaciones a Inuyasha. No Kikyou no nadie más…después de esta noche él sería mío y de nadie más.

Cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras y logré ver la puerta de mi recámara, de manera casi inconsciente me acerqué más a él. Inuyasha acariciaba suavemente el hombro por donde me tenía sujeta. Dicho tacto me mantenía bastante relajada.

Cuando su mano tomó el picaporte, la mano con la que me sujetaba temblaba ligeramente, como si se sintiera nervioso. Yo lo miré, pero desde la posición en la que me encontraba solo veía su mandíbula que se encontraba tensa al igual que su cuello. Levanté mi mano derecha para alcanzar su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente. Otorgándole mi consentimiento para continuar.

Él sonrió en respuesta y terminó de abrir la puerta, para después entrar y cerrarla después. Yo me giré antes de que avanzara y puse el cerrojo. Inuyasha me miró al notar esto y me sonrojé profusamente.

—No quiero que haya la posibilidad de interrupciones—señalé sin poder controlar el ardor en mi cara. Él se sonrojó también al recibir dicha respuesta y sin más me colocó sobre mi cama. Yo me sonrojé al notar como cierta parte de su cuerpo aún estaba _emocionada_y por tanto evité mirarlo. Sentí como él se sentaba al lado mío y pasaba su brazo tras mis hombros y por fin reaccioné, girándome hacia él besándolo con pasión.

Inuyasha correspondió sin problemas mi beso, y aferró con posesividad mi cintura acercándome a él. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían aún más por ser tan desvergonzada en mi actitud, pero…la verdad es que también yo quería disfrutar. Cuando mi lengua entró en su boca supe que habíamos retomado el camino correcto.

Inuyasha me fue inclinando cada vez más hasta que mi espalda tocó el colchón y él se colocó encima de mí. Sus piernas estaban a los lados míos sosteniendo su peso ayudado por sus brazos que estaban apoyados al lado de mi cabeza. Cuando yo lo abracé con mayor ímpetu acercándolo más Inuyasha hizo lo mismo capturando mi cabeza entre sus manos recargándose ligeramente en mí, permitiendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran.

Ambos gemimos al acto, y las manos de él se pusieron de nuevo inquietas, recorriendo mi estómago y mis senos, para bajar hasta mis caderas donde mantuvo sus manos sosteniéndolas. Me sentí nerviosa ante este acto, sabiendo el porqué las inmovilizaba, una de sus manos bajó un poco más, acariciando mi retaguardia y al final llegó a mi centro; logrando que soltara un grito ahogado enterrando los dedos en sus hombros.

Inuyasha parecía disfrutar de hacer eso, ya que comenzó a mover su mano con mayor rapidez estimulando mi seno izquierdo con su mano libre. Mi rostro ardía por lo sonrojada que estaba y no me preocupaba en bajar el tono de mis gemidos. Aferraba con fuerza a Inuyasha sintiendo como si no pudiera sostenerme, resistiendo el reflejo de cerrar las piernas para alejar su mano de allí. Inuyasha buscó distraerme buscando mis labios, cosa que yo acepté gustosamente.

Sin poder resistirme, dejé que mi mano derecha vagara por el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Recorriendo los marcados músculos de sus brazos y espalda, pasando por sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos. Y cuando llegué a mi objetivo ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de gemir. Mi mano envolvió temblorosamente su miembro, temiendo lastimarlo o parecer pervertida. Pero las reacciones de Inuyasha me decían que no iba tan perdida. Por lo que continué acariciando aquel lugar, explorándolo.

Al escuchar un ligero gruñido de su parte me detuve y levanté mi mirada observándole fascinada. Sus ojos se encontraban oscurecidos, con las pupilas fuertemente dilatadas, su cabello revuelto y todo su rostro sonrojado por la actividad. Definitivamente era una visión que ni en un millón de años olvidaría.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis piernas, separándolas ligeramente. Yo ante esto en reflejo opuse resistencia cerrándolas. Inuyasha ante esto me besó con intensidad de nuevo, abriéndolas de nuevo y esta vez lo obedecí dejando que él se colocara entre éstas. Sus brazos volvieron a mi cintura acercándome a él levantándome ligeramente. Me sentía nerviosa, verdaderamente nerviosa.

—E…¿estás segura de esto Kagome?—preguntó dificultosamente, respirando con fuerza. Yo abrí los ojos ante su pregunta y lo encontré mirándome a los ojos.

—Si Inuyasha, estoy…segura—murmuré de manera casi ahogada por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Él me miró un poco más, buscando algún rastro de duda en mis ojos, para al final asentir y cerrar los ojos, acto que reproduje al instante. Busqué sus labios con desesperación y él me correspondió con mayor intensidad, frotándose un poco contra mi entrada, gimiendo al unísono.

Sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento, él comenzó a entrar con cuidado. Al instante sentí dolor ante la intromisión, por lo que me aferré a él dejando escapar un quejido. Inuyasha continuó entrando hasta que sentí que topaba con mi barrera, tragué con lentitud, sabiendo lo que vendría y sin esperarlo Inuyasha terminó de entrar de golpe en mí, causándome un tremendo dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo rompí el beso que manteníamos y enterré las uñas en su espalda retorciéndome debajo de él. Dolía y dolía mucho, sentía como si me estuviera desgarrando por dentro. Unas lágrimas corrían copiosas por mi rostro, siendo secundadas por sollozos. Inuyasha me miró culpable ante esto y empezó a besar mi cara, manteniéndose quieto.

—Pe…perdón Kagome, no debí ser tan brusco—murmuró Inuyasha recogiendo con sus labios mis lágrimas. Repartiendo después pequeños besos en mi boca. Cuando el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta volverse solo un fuerte ardor, decidí que no era justo para Inuyasha el estarse obligando a detenerse. Podía sentir que estaba conteniéndose, al notar la tensión en sus brazos, y los ligeros temblores que tenían estos.

Por lo tanto moví mis caderas un poco, señalándole que podía continuar, casi me retracté al instante. La fricción que causó en ese momento me tentó a obligarlo a salir en ese momento, pero el amor que sentía por él me obligó a continuar. El rostro de Inuyasha estaba enterrado en la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro, respirando con dificultad.

Poco a poco sentí que los suaves movimientos de Inuyasha comenzaban a ser menos dolorosos. Dejando atrás el dolor que me causó al principio. Por lo cual más recuperada comencé a mover mis caderas contra él, sintiendo como sus movimientos ayudaban cada vez más a que la unión se sintiera cada vez más placentera.

En poco tiempo los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en fuertes embestidas, el aire a nuestro alrededor se volvía cada vez más difícil de respirar y nuestros cuerpos se esforzaban en aún recordar el siquiera respirar. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, había olvidado por completo todo y solamente me dejaba hacer, me aferré con mayor ímpetu a los fuertes hombros de Inuyasha y me preparaba para el final.

En mi vientre bajo se acumuló toda la tensión y sentía como si en algún momento fuera a explotar, mis jadeos eran incontrolables, siendo solamente superables por los roncos gruñidos de parte de Inuyasha. El ritmo que llevábamos aumentó e Inuyasha comenzó a lamer la carne entre mi hombro y mi cuello, distrayéndome aún más.

Y entonces sucedió, mi paredes internas se contrajeron otorgándome un placer exquisito, que me hizo sentir como si mi alma se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo y estuviera alcanzando el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Me arqué de manera inconsciente contra Inuyasha, y escuché el atronador gruñido de placer que el emitió, al igual que el líquido caliente que se esparció en mi interior terminando de subirme al séptimo cielo. Mi viaje hubiera durado más de no ser por la sensación de una fuerte mordida en mi desprotegido hombro logrando bajarme de golpe del edén en donde me encontraba.

Me sentí de verdad enfadada, hubiera sido perfecta la experiencia de no haber sido por esa atroz mordida en mi pobre cuello. ¿A qué venía eso?

Sin poderlo evitar sollocé ligeramente, escuchando unos pequeños susurros de su parte, mientras lamía mi reciente herida con culpabilidad. Los suaves gemidos de su parte me hicieron cierta gracia, sonaba como un perrito regañado. Sin tener tiempo para hacer nada, él se enderezó capturándome en sus brazos; atrayéndome hacia él, colocando su mentón sobre mi cabeza, aspirando mi aroma recargándose en la cabecera aún sin salir de mí.

—Kagome, te juro que lo nuestro aún puede salvarse y te lo demostraré, más aún que estamos más unidos que nunca—murmuró acariciando mi revuelta cabellera, sentía mis mejillas hirviendo, no es como si después de esto aún sintiera vergüenza de estar así con él. Sin poder hacer nada más, me acurruqué en su pecho, buscando la tranquilidad que tanta falta me hacía, no solo para mi cansado cuerpo, si no para mi preocupado corazón.

¡Hola!, de veras me disculpo por la tardanza, pero pues es que…pfff en realidad no se que carajos me pasó, pero aquí estoy reportándome. Es mi primer lemon y como podrán notar este fic siempre es el conejillo de indias, fue el primero en ser escrito y el primero en tener contenido erótico. Espero haber logrado cumplir sus expectativas y dejarles bien el hilo de la historia. Espero para la próxima no tardar tanto. Mmmm no estoy segura, pero debo decirles que a este fic le queda poco tiempo de vida, creo que solo se vendrán tres capítulos más y pues se acabará.

Es algo triste, pero bueno, algún día debía de terminar….

Por favor espero sus comentarios, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones C:

(Creo que recibirás algunas amenazas de muerte y bastantes reclamos)

-.- lo sé Kimiko, pero pues nada hay que hacer

PD: Espero pronto continuar mis otras historias, pero la inspiración es así a la musa le gusta burlarse de mí de vez en cuando XD

Besos…


	11. El mejor argumento de todos

El mejor argumento de todos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha desde luego no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

-.t.t.t-

La luz del sol, cala en las pupilas de la joven dormida, ocasionando que apriete con algo más de fuerza los párpados, llevándose su mano izquierda a ellos para cubrirlos de la molesta luz. Al sentir que dicha acción no trajo resultados satisfactorios, suspira pesadamente y se acurruca un poco más contra el bulto que siente al lado, ocultando su rostro en él.

Era tan cálido, y olía tan bien…la chica deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pasando el brazo por encima de aquello que la hacía sentir tan cómoda. La respiración acompasada del objeto de su abrazo la tranquilizaba.

Abrió uno de sus ojos, contrariada de darse cuenta que lo que ella creía que era la almohada respirara. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con unos pectorales muy bien definidos, sus manos encontraron alojo sobre ellos y acarició con delicadeza el torso del chico, esperando no despertarlo.

A su mente habían regresado los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó anoche, fue una noche por demás dura, y bastante estresante; demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

La chica dejó escapar un bufido.

Si lo sabría ella, no sabía explicarse con exactitud todo lo que sentía en este momento, subió los ojos de donde se encontraban y encontraron el rostro relajado del joven híbrido; sin poder evitarlo sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de ser lo primero que vio al despertar.

Las pupilas de la chica se encontraban dilatadas, siendo esta acción perfectamente comprensible por la ensoñación en la que se encontraba la dueña de éstas. Después de un breve letargo en donde estudió cada uno de los rasgos varoniles del albino, su mirada bajó a propia cintura; encontrando los fuertes brazos del chico envueltos en ella, aferrándola con premura, no sentía la presión de ellos, pero algo la hacía pensar que si quisiera zafarse de ellos no sería fácil.

La joven pensó en dejar de sentirse preocupada en esos detalles y mejor disfrutar de la situación. Cerró los ojos con satisfacción, enterrando su frente en el pecho desnudo de su amante, complaciéndose por la acción de éste por aferrarla un poco más entre sus brazos.

La mente de la azabache comenzó a divagar, sintiéndose incapaz de volver al confortable estado que se encontraba anteriormente. A ella acudieron muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como desagradables, pero los de hace unas pocas horas le llegaron con tanta fuerza que solo podía pensar en ello.

—_Kagome, te juro que lo nuestro aún puede salvarse y te lo demostraré, más aún que estamos más unidos que nunca—_

Dichas palabras se mantenían como grabadas a fuego en su mente, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Aquello le gustaba, no sería capaz de negarlo, ella amaba con locura a ese hanyou, no importaba que hiciera éste para liberarse de ella, siempre lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Muchas veces se había reprochado su falta de dignidad y dependencia de él; pero que se le podía hacer, era algo que está por arriba de sus propias posibilidades, no podía simplemente decidirse a olvidarlo.

_No cuando sus almas estaban tan unidas, que hasta la suya propia rencarnó después del fatal desenlace entre Kikyou y él…_

Su ceño se vio profundamente hundido al mencionar ese nombre, aunque fuera en sus pensamientos. Ese nombre le había traído demasiados problemas, pero a pesar de ello debía aceptar, que pésele a quien le pese, Kikyou había sido su vida pasada, por lo tanto de una manera extraña y retorcida, ella misma había vivido esa situación.

Abrió los ojos enfada, era tan estresante el pensar en todos esos enredos, le parecía increíble el tener ese tipo de dilemas existenciales. ¿Quién era ella en realidad?, ella misma…¿o la versión más joven y mejorada de Kikyou?, había descubierto que ni su propio nombre había sido dado por que a su madre le hubiera gustado.

No, ella bien pudiera haberse llamado Natsumi o Korin como en realidad hubiera querido ponerme mi madre; pero de haber sido así…¿hubiera seguido siendo ella?, sin dudas…el nombre no te estigmatizaba como alguien en especifico, de ser así, todas las Kagome sería iguales y las Petra también.

Era algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento, toda su vida estaba ligada a la perla de los cuatro espíritus, ya le gustaría que solamente hubiera sido por su estancia en la época feudal, pero no era solo eso. Ella había rencarnado como el contenedor de dicha joya, ¿era su misión o tenía su propio mapa de vida?

Seguramente nunca lo sabría, pero le aterraba pensar, que en realidad ella fuera la continuación de la vida truncada de Kikyou. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas; en todas las veces que espió a Inuyasha en sus encuentros con ella, así como por descubrimientos por su propia cuenta, logró hacerse un criterio de la sacerdotisa.

Kikyou había sido humana, pero no se le permitió vivir como tal, ella miles de veces hubiera deseado el haber nacido como una humana común y corriente, sin nada en especial; con tal de tener una existencia como la de las demás chicas. No tener que vivir con el miedo de que un monstruo nuevo atacara la aldea con el afán de robar la perla, y peor aún, vivir con la incertidumbre de pensar que si ella misma sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Sabía de sobra que Kikyou era una sacerdotisa poderosísima, quizás de las mejores, pero ella siempre se encontraba sola, había escuchado a Kaede mencionar alguna vez, que a pesar de su porte frío y carente de sentimientos, era gentil y sumamente dulce.

No lo dudaba, ya que una mala persona jamás hubiera socorrido a un vil ladrón y asesino, por moribundo que se encontrara. Tal vez también era muy tonta, por otorgar trato justo a quién no lo merecía.

Pero bueno, en ese tipo de características era las que las volvía más parecidas. ¿Quien dice que en realidad la verdadera personalidad de Kikyou no era ella?, y no se refiere a que fueran iguales, si no que las circunstancias de Kikyou la había vuelto quien era ahora y a quién había conocido.

Aunque bien, no podía opinar mucho, Kaede dijo alguna vez que la Kikyou que conocí, no se trata más que la sombra malvada de la que fue en realidad su hermana.

Sonrió de medio lado, triste. Tal vez por eso Inuyasha se enamoró de ella, porque se mostró como era en realidad, la chica dulce que vivía presa de su propio destino. Le hubiera gustado conocerla en aquella época.

La verdad era que no era la situación de Kikyou la que la atormentaba, ya que si Inuyasha se encontraba aquí dormido a su lado, era que ese asunto había sido dado por terminado.

Eran más cosas, la principal de ellas era la horrible experiencia que vivió por culpa de Inuyasha. Si, porque no podía culpar solamente a Kikyou, ya que Inuyasha decidió, pero mejor podría culpar al malnacido de Naraku, no obstante aun así dejaría pasar por alto la falta de Inuyasha.

Se preguntaba si hacía bien en confiar de nuevo en él, tanto así que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él y ahora se encontraba siendo abrazada por él.

¿Qué la había herido tanto en realidad?

Los ojos ambarinos del chico se fueron abriendo poco a poco, al detectar el olor angustiado de su ahora compañera. No tardó mucho en enfocar su vista en la chica que se encontraba apresada entre sus brazos, tenía la mirada perdida, y emanaba un notable olor a incertidumbre.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué la tenía así?, y la respuesta le llegó como un cubetazo de agua helada.

Seguramente se encontraba pensando en la situación, y recordando todo lo de anoche. Tragó con dificultad, esto no sería fácil.

—Ka…Kagome—habló el ambarino, apretando ligeramente los hombros de la joven, trayéndola de regreso al mundo real.

La azabache lo observó brevemente, analizándolo con la mirada, mientras su semblante se encontraba neutro, no regalándole a Inuyasha ninguna idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Hola—musitó de manera seca.

Inuyasha volvió a tragar con dificultad, ahora se daba cuenta que sus temores no eran para nada infundados, sabía que ese momento llegaría, y estaría dispuesto a afrontarlo como el hombre que era.

_O decía ser…_

—¿Qué has pensado Kagome?—se aventuró a preguntar.

La chica lo escucho sin retirar la mirada inquisidora y fría de él, pero al final decide desviar la mirada y zafarse con delicadeza de su agarre, levantándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama, sin importarle el que se encontrara desnuda.

—No lo sé Inuyasha, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, en ti, en mi, en Kikyou, y por supuesto en el incidente de anoche…—responde Kagome observado sus manos.

Inuyasha se tensó notablemente al escuchar el nombre de Kikyou y lo referente al incidente, por lo que de inmediato se levantó el también para sentarse al lado de la chica, de un momento a otro intentó tocar el hombro de la chica, pero ésta lo esquivó, dejándole con la mano en el aire.

El chico se sintió desanimado ante la acción de la chica y con lentitud bajo la mano, pero se preocupó al ver que los delgados hombros de su mujer temblaban.

—Ka…Kagome, yo…—

—No, no digas nada, ¡estoy pensando que hacer!—chilló la joven cubriéndose los oídos, agitando con fuerza la cabeza hacia los lados. —¡De veras Inuyasha!, ¡quiero hacerlo!, pero me cuesta mucho perdonarte…no es eso, es que…no sé si pueda confiar de nuevo en ti, o por lo menos no como antes—señala la chica calmándose, pero comenzando a llorar copiosamente.

Inuyasha observaba atónito las reacciones de su esposa, sintiéndose aún peor, por ser el causante de su sufrimiento, pero lo peor, lo que más le dolía, era que le había dicho que ya no confiaba en él.

Por el momento la abrazo con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, apretándola contra su corazón, como si temiera que ella escapase, ante esto, la azabache dejó salir el llanto aún con más furia, abrazándolo con fervor.

—Lo sé Kagome, pero haré lo posible por recuperar tu confianza, ahora mi deber de protegerte ha llegado a nuevos límites, no solo tengo que protegerte a ti, si no también a la vida que está comenzando en ti…—murmuró al oído de la joven, sintiendo como ésta se tensa al instante.

La colegiala se separa bruscamente de él, borrándose las lágrimas a manotazos, observándolo incrédula.

—¿De…de donde sacas eso?, ¡acaso me dejaste embarazada a propósito!—acusó la chica con voz indignada, llevando de inmediato sus manos a su vientre, sintiéndose perturbada por la posibilidad de encontrarse encinta de un hombre del cual aún no está segura.

Al instante de escuchar eso, Inuyasha se sintió un imbécil por soltarle esa noticia de la nada, debió haberle dicho ayer, que ella se encontraba en celo, y que el olor de ella cuando despertaron, delató un muy pequeño rastro de uno nuevo, o ¿nuevos?, no lo sabía, pero la chica se encontraba demasiado alterada por su noticia como para seguirla embarrando.

—Claro que no Kagome, pero es que…yo no sabía que íbamos a hacer algo, y tú estabas en celo ayer y…¡es algo que no estaba dentro de mis capacidades!—intentó justificarse el albino.

Kagome se acercó gateando a él enfurecida la poca distancia que los separaba, alcanzando sus hombros para después sacudirlo un poco.

—¿Y que planeas hacer eh?, ¿planeas hacerte cargo del bebé o me dejarás sola en esto?—pregunta con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, esperando que no le responda una negativa.

El hanyou se sintió algo ofendido por eso, pero pensó que la chica no podía pensar otra cosa de él, por lo que decidió calmarse. Con cuidado tomó el hombro derecho de la joven para que ella pusiera atención en él.

Kagome solo encontró dos pares de orificios a los cuales ella no le encontraba ningún significado en especial, por lo que Inuyasha bufó enfadado.

—¡Esto!, te hace mi mujer ante humanos, hanyou o youkai, o como ustedes lo llaman, matrimonio, eres mi esposa, porque yo lo decidí, porque te amo, y porque quiero cuidar de ti lo que me quede de vida, porque con esta marca acabo de unir nuestras vidas, volviéndote a ti tan longeva como yo, y porque así sabré cuando estás en peligro…—hace una pausa, recorriendo con la mirada el rostro sorprendido de Kagome.

—¿Aún así me preguntas si me haré cargo de ustedes?, si alguna vez en mi perra vida soñé con tener una familia, fue solo cuando te conocí, porque ni Kikyou logró despertar ese sentimiento en mí, mi deber es protegerte y velar por ti, porque yo así lo decidí, porque eres la única para mí—finalizó el albino, respirando agitadamente al final de su discurso, sintiéndose muy bien por poder por fin haberle dicho la verdad.

Durante algunos minutos, en la rosada habitación solo reinó el silencio, donde ni la chica ni el hanyou se atrevieron a romperlo.

La mente de Kagome se encontraba profundamente confundida, había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de no perdonarlo por lo que hizo, o por lo menos aplazar el perdón hasta que de verdad lo sintiera, pero un hijo cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Daba un giro de 180 grados a todo, porque ahora no solo importaba lo que ella sintiera, si no lo que era mejor para su bebé. Algo en su interior la hacía guardar la esperanza en que Inuyasha hablaba con la verdad, y la mayor parte de su ser, aunque no le gustase, lo había perdonado desde que hicieron el amor. Pero aún había una mácula de dolor en su corazón.

Observó sin disimulo a Inuyasha, aún se encontraba desnudo, pero no fue eso lo que observó, si no sus ojos, buscando algún deje de titubeos en sus palabras, pero al hacerlo solo encontró decisión y un profundo ¿amor?

El chico se sobresaltó al sentir la cabeza de la chica enterrarse en su hombro izquierdo, para después abrazarlo por la cintura, uniendo sus pechos, y se sintió miserable al escuchar su llanto de nuevo, mojándole la piel como una lluvia. No tardó ni un momento en corresponder su abrazo y se meció un poco para intentar calmarla.

Sabía que era una decisión difícil, pero aún más sabía que era difícil dejar los miedos atrás, y él lo sabia muy bien, a él le costó más de dos siglos en volver a confiar en humanos, y más de cincuenta años en volver a confiar en el amor.

Pero una parte de él le decía, que Kagome era fuerte, que era su compañera, y que ahora podía estar seguro que la llegada del bebé solo traería cosas buenas. La joven alzó sus cristalinos ojos, mirándolo hipando ligeramente.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás Inuyasha, solo eso necesito, prométeme que serás paciente, en recuperar mi confianza, y prométeme que no lo haces solo por nuestro hijo, si no también por mí, porque quieres hacerlo…—suplicó sosteniendo sus brazos de los hombros masculinos.

El joven procuró no dejar escapar ni una lágrima, para demostrar que tan seguro se encontraba, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y cristalinos.

—Te lo prometo Kagome, esperaré lo necesario, y te aseguro, si hago esto, lo hago más que nada por ti, por que lo vales, y también por mi, porque soy egoísta y no quiero dejarte ir, no ahora…—aseguró el joven secando con delicadeza las lágrimas que recorrían el suave rostro de su mujer.

Ésta sonrió sinceramente ante el acto y tomó la mano masculina para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

—Muy bien Inuyasha, ahora dime…¿estás seguro que será solo un bebé?—pregunta ligeramente burlona, y otro tanto asustada. No es por nada, pero después de todo Inuyasha es un…perro, o la mitad de uno, y los perros tienen camadas enormes.

Aunque Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fueron hijos únicos, según sabe, pero quien sabe a lo mejor no era así siempre, cualquiera que fuera el caso tendría que estar preparada.

El hanyou se turbó ante esta pregunta, iniciando una contienda en su atrofiado cerebro entre decirle que detectaba más de un olor en su cuerpo o no.

—Em…pues Kagome, si lo ves por otro lado resulta bastante gracioso que…—explicó torpemente, separándose de la chica, riendo con nervios, hasta que fue interrumpido por una sombría mirada de parte de la colegiala.

—¿Cuántos son Inuyasha?—exige saber.

—Por lo menos tres—suelta de golpe el albino, alejándose de ella antes de que su propia integridad se encontrara en peligro. Un aura oscura se generó alrededor de la azabache, en apoyo a su furia.

—¡Me embarazaste de trillizos!—chilla encabronada, levantándose de la cama, con la intención de golpearlo, pero éste salta del otro lado de la cama.

—E…en realidad puede que sea una camada Kagome, pero…no hay que apresurarnos, ya sabes lo estúpido que soy, a lo mejor me estoy equivocando—añade completamente espantado el joven, manteniéndose alejada de su joven y encabronada esposa.

—¡Siéntate!—bramó seguido de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. —Ashhh como a ti no te saldrán horribles estrías, ni te pondrás inmenso no te importa—gruñe sin mejor humor desde su posición.

El chico después de haberse recuperado, se levanta y la atrapa entre sus brazos, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de su chica.

—Tonta, ni aunque parecieras un mapa de orografía me dejarías de parecer atractiva, además…seguro que la vieja loca tiene algo que ayude con eso…—señala Inuyasha colocándose en cuclillas a la altura del vientre plano de Kagome para acariciar con delicadeza esa zona. —Además, si es por nuestros cachorros mucho menos me disgustaría—finalizó restregando su oreja contra la piel de ella esperando vagamente escuchar algo.

Ante ese gesto Kagome no pudo evitar que fue algo extremadamente dulce, e ignorando de nuevo su desnudez o la de él, se agachó lo suficiente para abrazar la cabeza del albino y recargarla en su pecho.

—Gracias…solo por eso lo haría—manifiesta la joven acariciando con ternura las blancas orejas de Inuyasha.

Una decisión menos, si aún quedaba algo que perdonar, seguramente con estas actitudes de su amado esposo no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Pero por ahora, lo mejor era vestirse, seguramente no faltaba mucho para que su familia llegara, y vaya que tendrán que darles grandes sorpresas.

-.t.t.t-

¡Hola!

Espero no haberme demorado TANTO en actualizar, después de todo en mi fic Similitudes dejé dicho que pronto publicaría la continuación de este; y a decir verdad, creo que cabe decir que es obvio que a este fic le queda solo un capítulo más.

Me siento súper feliz de casi finalizar este proyecto y sufro de emociones encontradas, por un lado me alegro que a pesar de ser tan inconstante como soy por fin lograré terminarlo y por otro lado me pone triste porque es mi primer fic, y mi conejillo de indias.

(Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de una redición posterior)

Pero…no nos pongamos histéricas, que no cunda el pánico, les traigo tan bien buenas noticias, siguiendo el orden cronológico, la siguiente historia por actualizar en la canasta es…

¡Por ti volveré a vivir!

Seeee, me lo han pedido mucho, y de veras no quiero ser injusta, pero tengo que llevar un orden o dejaré olvidadas a las demás.

Y quiero darles un dato, puede que en breve inicie un ABC de songfics sobre esta hermosa pareja (o al menos que esté involucrada), ando con mucha inspiración y me gustaría mucho el compartirla con ustedes, ya tengo la lista de todas las canciones que incluiré, y también planeo hacer videos para cada una y agregar el link al final C:

Por cierto, espero que nadie se haya ofendido por la comparación de Kagome hacia Kikyou, pero siempre me pareció que Kagome sufrió de ese dilema existencial, y mi concepción de la existencia de ellas es esa que les he mostrado, creo que Kagome es todo lo que Kikyou quiso llegar a ser.

Como sea, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, les aseguro que los agradeceré personalmente a cada uno de ustedes, los que me han leído y se han tomado la molestia de animarme, si no lo hago como otros autores, es porque se me limita mucho el tiempo ya que la inspiración me llega a altas horas de la noche. (Como ahora, son las 3:12 de la mañana y tengo clase a las 8:00)

Muchas gracias y espero muchos comentarios :3

Besos…


	12. Esperando la llegada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia se trata únicamente de un medio de entretenimiento, y no de lucro.

Preparándose para la llegada

—¡Chicos!, ¡les tenemos una noticia enorme!, ¡del tamaño del mundo!—chillé súper emocionada, irrumpiendo cual huracán en la cabaña, causando un grito de sobresalto a todos los presentes en el proceso. La pequeña Rin dio un salto de miedo, y se escondió detrás de Sesshomaru…un momento…¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Sesshomaru ahí?

La verdad, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que todos se me quedaran viendo como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Y como no, si me fui de aquí echa una ruina emocional, y ahora vengo echa un remolino de emociones, era una noticia del tamaño del mundo, aunque parece ser que la que se va a poner de ese tamaño seré yo.

—Que…¿Qué sucede Kag?—preguntó dubitativa mi amiga castaña, sumamente contrariada mirándome con sorpresa.

—Inuyasha y yo les tenemos una noticia muy importante, que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre…—adelanté, percibiendo como Inuyasha se colocaba detrás de mí, y me abrazaba con cuidado por atrás, sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran viendo.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante?—preguntó intrigado el monje, tomando asiento en el piso, haciendo que tanto Inuyasha como yo repitiéramos su acción.

—Pues…—

—Inuyasha…embarazaste a tu humana—interrumpió sin emoción alguna dejando a todos mudos de la impresión y de la falta de tacto del youkai.

—¡Carajo Sesshomaru!, ¡al menos déjanos terminar de decirlo!—berreó Inuyasha detrás de mí, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, haciéndole frente al daiyoukai.

—Y encima la embarazaste de una camada, muy bien Inuyasha debo decir que ahora si me has dejado sorprendido—completó con un tono sarcástico, ciertamente feliz de arrebatarle de las manos a Inuyasha la oportunidad de decirlo.

—¡Maldito!, me aguaste la noticia infeliz…—respondió Inuyasha haciendo algo parecido a n berrinche, sin darse cuenta del verdadero ridículo que hacía.

Un momento…¡¿acaso dijo camada?!

¡Santo Dios!

—Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, ¡Oh por Dios!—chilló Sango reaccionando por fin después de su ausentismo temporal, se levantó como resorte y se lanzó a mis brazos, otorgándome un abrazo extremadamente efusivo y cariñoso—¡no puedo creerlo aún!—completó sin soltarme.

—Vaya Inuyasha…a eso es a lo que yo le llamo efectividad…—señaló con un tono lascivo perfectamente notorio, desencadenando que Inuyasha rojo como su traje, le propinara un buen golpe en la cabeza, por avergonzarlo de esa manera con sus comentarios.

—Inuyasha…—murmuró Shippo subiendo al hombro del albino, logrando que todos nos giráramos a verlo, el pequeño adoptó una pose seria y muy madura para su edad que nos dejó intrigados—al fin has comenzado a madurar…me siento orgulloso—declaró el zorro con actitud solemne, haciendo que todos nos fuéramos para atrás de la impresión.

—¡Cállate zorro adelantado!—bramó Inuyasha tomándolo de la cola y dejándolo caer al piso.

—Inuyasha…—pronuncié aquella palabras con un tinte tan siniestro, que no solo el aludido se estremeció, si no que todos los presentes, haciendo que todos se giraran a verme.

—¡Kagome!, ¡no le hice nada al mocoso!, ¡cálmate!—gritó completamente nervioso, retrocediendo ante mi acercamiento lento.

—No es por eso torpe, ¡me embarazaste de una camada!, ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿tres, cuatro o cinco?—exigí saber con un tono cada vez más desesperado.

—Maldito Sesshomaru—musitó entre dientes, mirando al aludido con ganas de asesinarlo—este, Kagome…la verdad es que no sé, yo calculo que unos tres o cuatro—mencionó inseguro, lo cual no me tranquilizó para nada.

—Estúpido, serán cinco—aseguró el youkai, acercándose a ambos, mirándome penetrantemente—Inuyasha, me sorprende lo retrasado que eres, ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarla de una camada, siendo que ella es solo una humana?—agregó con tono ligeramente molesto, ahora mirándolo a él.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—preguntó dudoso el ambarino, exteriorizando justo lo que yo pensaba también.

—Que va a ser un embarazo de muy alto riesgo, ni siquiera padre, se había aventurado a engendrar más de un hijo con sus mujeres, si puedes darte cuenta, yo soy hijo único de Irasue, y tú de Izayoi; sobretodo con la humana, mi padre tomó muchas precauciones, un embarazo youkai nunca es fácil, ya que el no-nato, viene equipado con garras desde antes de nacer—explicó seriamente Sesshomaru, manteniéndose impávido.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, sin darle crédito a lo que había escuchado, los chicos dejaron escapar un alarido de sorpresa y miedo; y yo, yo sentí que me ponía azul.

—Ga…garras, en mi tiempo ya es difícil dar a luz a cinco niños, pero el que sea un demonio lo complica mucho más—murmuré, con voz tan baja que solo me escucharon los youkai. Inuyasha me miró con arrepentimiento, y se acercó a mí abrazándome protectoramente, tenía miedo, tanto o más como yo.

—Inuyasha, Kagome; lo mejor es que busques ayuda en tu época, seguro que en ella tienen una mejor manera para tratar esto—sugirió la anciana Kaede hablando por primera vez en este rato.

Ambos nos giramos a verla, tenía razón, sin embargo…en mi época no era para nada normal que una mujer diera a luz a niños con rasgos demoniacos.

—Se…Sesshomaru, lo…los bebés, ¿pueden nacer con rasgos demoniacos?—formulé con dificultad, observando intensamente al albino, él se giró y pareció quedarse pensativo por un momento.

—En definitiva sí, pueden pensar que por tratarse de hijos de un medio demonio, serán de bajo poder demoniaco, pero, el que la madre sea una sacerdotisa de alto poder influye mucho también, es como si completara el poder con el suyo, por lo tanto los cachorros pueden nacer siendo un poco más fuertes que un medio demonio, y sobretodo inmunes a los poderes sagrados—aseveró entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Al instante el alma se nos cayó a Inuyasha y a mí a los pies. Se les notaría su herencia demoniaca, no era un problema para mí, pero si para los de mi época, no puedo ir con un doctor.

—Sesshomaru…¿no hay manera de ocultar sus características?, ¿no sé con un objeto o con un hechizo?—preguntó Miroku con precaución.

—Puede ser, quizás la bruja del bien y el mal, en la montaña más alta de mis territorios, tenga algo que sirva, pero tendrán que pagarle mucho…—expresó cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos y mirarnos de nuevo—por cierto, les aviso por si no saben, que el embarazo de cachorros youkai, dura menos tiempo que el de un humano—agregó.

—¡¿Cuánto?!—pregunté mostrándome asustada.

—Seis meses…quizás menos en tu caso, pero aproximadamente eso—aseguró girándose a ver a Rin y a su sirviente—debo irme, Rin, después volveré; Jaken, muévete—expresó retirándose de la cabaña, sin mirar atrás.

Mierda…

Esto que se me venía encima era peor de lo que había imaginado, y no por los bebés, porque aún no han nacido y los amo más que a nada en este mundo, si no por los problemas que se vendrán para tenerlos.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a esa bruja cuanto antes Kagome, después iremos a tu época a decirle a tu familia—declaró Inuyasha sumamente serio caminando hacia la salida, yo asentí y lo seguí. Afuera nos encontramos con Sesshomaru, el cual se giró apenas un poco para observarnos.

—Yo voy hacia allá, podría mostrarles donde vive esa hechicera—propuso Sesshomaru sin imprimir demasiadas emociones en sus palabras. Sin embargo tanto yo como Inuyasha se lo agradecimos muchísimo, Sesshomaru había sido de gran ayuda, primero me evitó que Inuyasha se suicidara, luego me regresaba a mí a la vida, y ahora salvaba la de nuestros pequeños.

—Sesshomaru, muchas gracias, nunca nos alcanzará la vida para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros—agradecí sumamente conmovida, con algunas lágrimas rodando por mi rostro, era verdad, nadie lo hubiera hecho como él.

—Es cierto Sesshomaru, te juramos que siempre nos tendrás para lo que necesites, no importa que sea—aseguró Inuyasha, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, casi podía ver las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus orbes doradas.

Él solo se limitó a observarnos de reojo, y sin mediar palabra, levantó su mirada al cielo, comenzando a levitar, llevando a su sirviente con él. De la cabaña salió rápidamente Kirara, transformándose al instante en su forma demoniaca. Le agradecimos con una sonrisa y ella solo profirió un suave gruñido, subimos a su lomo y ella se dio prisa en seguir al youkai.

Se podría decir que era un viaje largo, realmente desconocía en que lugar se encontraban las mencionadas tierras del oeste, pero supongo que no se encuentran tan cerca como imaginaba. Cuando por fin pensaba preguntarle a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru giró hacia la izquierda, cambiando de rumbo. Sin decir nada continuamos siguiéndolo, y al fin logramos ver unas enormes montañas que se alzaban frente a nuestros ojos.

Estaban completamente pobladas de vegetación, no había un solo lugar que estuviera árido, Sesshomaru siguió volando hasta la punta, donde aterrizó con su elegancia acostumbrada.

Cuando Kirara también se posó en tierra firme, pudimos notar la lujosa casa que se encontraba ahí, no era demasiado aparatosa, pero era de buen ver. Sin mediar palabra Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta de aquella casa, donde tocó con suavidad la puerta, aunque con firmeza.

No tardaron demasiado en abrirla, se trataba de una mujer de cabello violeta de al menos cuarenta años, de baja estatura; bastante guapa aún. Se podía notar lo contrariada que se encontraba por el encuentro con el albino, sin embargo no pareció durar mucho su turbación.

—Lord Sesshomaru—saludó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia—¿Qué le trae por aquí?—preguntó amablemente, recuperando su erguida postura.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, solo se giró levemente, permitiendo que la mujer pudiera vernos a nosotros. Kirara había vuelto a su compacta forma, y se encontraba en mis brazos. La mujer nos observó ligeramente sorprendida, pero después permitió que una sonrisa se generara en su rostro.

—¿Es su hermano no es así señor Sesshomaru?—preguntó, a sabiendas que no le respondería—¡no se queden ahí!, ¡por favor pasen!—invitó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que el lord entrara en su humilde morada.

—Yo ya me retiro—avisó el youkai, caminando hasta el borde del precipicio, donde se volvió a elevar, llevando junto a él, al sapo verde que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había dicho nada en mucho rato.

Cuando el youkai pasó al lado de Inuyasha, éste lo observó con una mirada infinitamente agradecida, y nosotros sabemos, que Sesshomaru lo notó.

Obedecimos la amable invitación de la mujer, y entramos a la casa, donde ella nos guio hacia una pequeña sala, donde nos invitó a sentarnos.

—¿Puedo saber que les trae por aquí?, señores…—preguntó sin saber bien como dirigirse a nosotros.

—Yo soy Inuyasha, y ella es Kagome—presentó con agilidad mi esposo abrazándome por la cintura.

—Muy bien señor Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kitai, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?—indagó la mujer con interés, tomando una tetera que se encontraba en la mesa, sirviendo un par de vasos, que antes podría haber jurado que no se encontraban. No los entregó con cordialidad, acto que yo agradecí ya que tenía bastante sed.

—Sesshomaru nos dijo que usted es una hechicera muy poderosa, y queremos saber si usted puede hacer un amuleto o algo que pueda anular la vista de rasgos demoniacos—expliqué dejando el té sobre la mesita, observando con súplica a la mujer.

Esta pareció sorprenderse por la petición, y se puso en actitud pensativa. Después de algunos segundos, demostró haber encontrado la solución.

—La verdad es que si tengo lo que buscan, pero no será barato, además necesito saber, ¿para que lo necesitan?, ¿es para usted señor?—preguntó la hechicera entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—No son para mí, si no para mi esposa, si puede notar, ella se encuentra encinta, y necesito que mis vástagos no sean notados como hanyou, ya que en el lugar donde ella vive, podría ser peligroso; aunque la verdad es que si me interesaría que creara uno para mí—declaró el ambarino con porte serio.

—¿Cuántos cachorros serán?, para saber que materiales necesitaré…—indagó con un tono un poco más confianzudo y amable.

—Cinco...—murmuré algo avergonzada, debe de pensar que soy una especie de coneja.

—Muy bien—respondió sin mostrarse en ningún momento sorprendida—pero…¿eres una sacerdotisa no es así?, puedo notar una fuerte aura sagrada a tu alrededor—aseguró Kitai, bastante intrigada, tomando su taza de té, dando un ligero sorbo.

—Sí—respondí con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Entonces…les diré lo que necesitaré para mi hechizo, vayan con el viejo Toutosai, y pídanle que les forje seis brazaletes en platino, si pueden colocarle piedras preciosas mejor aún, puedo imaginar que piensan que será sumamente caro, pero necesito que sea de esos materiales, para que pueda contener al hechizo—explicó la mujer con seriedad—una vez que los tengan, regresen conmigo, y les diré lo que quiero como pago por el trabajo—hace una pausa—y para poder probar en el señor Inuyasha su efectividad—finalizó sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, pasando su mirada por mí y por Inuyasha, seguramente estudiando nuestras reacciones.

—De acuerdo, cuando tengamos eso, regresaremos lo mas pronto posible—respondió Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, dándome la mano para ayudarme a mí.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos señorita Kitai—me despedí, otorgándole una de mis mejores sonrisas, ella negó y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Los acompaño—murmuró, escoltándonos a la puerta, donde nos despidió con la mano.

Kirara volvió a transformarse, tomando rumbo esta vez hacia donde sabía se encontraba el viejo Toutosai. Después de un largo camino, visualizamos el volcán donde vivía el anciano.

—¡Viejo!—bramó Inuyasha al sentir que Kirara aterrizó, me ayudó a bajar y se introdujo en la cueva. Escuché algo parecido a un golpe, y unos reproches diciendo algo de muchacho grosero e irrespetuoso; cuando Inuyasha por fin salió con el viejo tras él.

—¡Señor Toutosai!—saludé con alegría, agitando mi mano, y corriendo hacia ellos.

—Oh Kagome…—se quedó mudo, dejándonos confundidos—¿está preñada?—preguntó el anciano sin delicadeza, logrando que a Inuyasha y a mí se nos subieran los colores al rostro; hasta que Inuyasha le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza al viejo.

—Hay perdón—se disculpó el anciano al saber que nos había avergonzado.

—¡Amo Inuyasha que excelente noticia!—se escuchó, hasta que Inuyasha se golpeó la nariz, mostrando al dueño de esa voz.

—Myoga—murmuró Inuyasha conteniendo a la pulga en su mano—¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!, ¡Toutosai!, necesito que nos hagas un trabajo…—explicó Inuyasha ignorando a la pulga durante un momento.

El viejo pareció ponerle seriedad al asunto, ya que sentó en el suelo, esperando que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo.

—¿En que puedo ser útil?—preguntó conciliadoramente el anciano.

—Necesitamos que nos hagas seis brazaletes de platino, y te daré diamantes para que los incrustes en ellos—soltó Inuyasha inclinándose hacia adelante.

—De acuerdo, pero no será gratis, tengo el platino, pero quiero que me traigan la comida que les pediré, y un diamante de Tetsusaiga, para empotrar los trozos en los brazaletes—contestó el viejo, hurgándose en el oído, seguramente limpiándolo.

—Amo Inuyasha, eso se lo mandó la bruja Kitai, ¿no es así?, quiere hacer un hechizo de ilusión…—indagó la pulga sentándose en la palma del albino. Este solo asintió, y Myoga se levantó de golpe, saltando como loco.

—¡Tendremos seis herederos más!, ¡que alegría!—chilló la pulga dando saltos de allá para acá. Inuyasha solamente amenazó con aplastarlo de nuevo con su dedo; por lo que decidió callarse.

—Sólo serán cinco…el otro es para mí—aclaró el ambarino, con las cejas notablemente fruncidas.

Yo solo alcé la ceja con cansancio, ¿Sólo?, ¡pues cuantos quería!

—De acuerdo, puedo imaginarme para que los quieres muchacho, los tendré lo más pronto posible—aseguró el viejo sonriendo ligeramente.

Permanecimos un rato dándoles los detalles de la noticia, lloraron un poco he incluso no abrazaron. Sin embargo, no se nos olvidaba que aún nos quedaba algo muy importante por hacer…

Faltaba mí familia por enterarse.

¡Santo Dios!, que dirán al saber que su niña de quince años está embarazada…¡y de quintillizos!

—Inuyasha…—musité altamente preocupada, éste se giró a verme para intentar averiguar que me sucedía; al instante comprendió y tocamos retirada.

—Nos tenemos que ir…tenemos asuntos importantes que resolver—se excusó Inuyasha sin mucha delicadeza, haciéndole la muda petición a Kirara para que se transformara. Ésta captó la indirecta, y se transformó en la gran gata de fuego que era.

Los ancianos asintieron con energía y se despidieron de nosotros, Inuyasha me levantó con cuidado por la cintura, y me sentó en el suave lomo de la gata; para después subirse él.

—Kirara…por favor llévanos al pozo—pidió el albino acariciando con delicadeza su cabeza, ella profirió un ronroneo de placer, y simplemente tomó camino hacia allá. Yo me incliné sobre Inuyasha para quedar cerca de la oreja izquierda de la gata, con la intención de que me escuchara.

—Kirara…prometo que te traeré mucha comida como agradecimiento, eres una excelente amiga—aseguré repitiendo la acción de mi amado, pero poniendo especial énfasis en las negras orejas. La gata únicamente se limitó a ronronear con más potencia, pero sin perder de vista el camino.

Una vez que nos dejó ahí, le di un pequeño beso en su suave frente, escuchando el manso silbido que genera el animalito, sonriendo al acto.

Inuyasha me afianzó por la cintura, y sin más dilación saltamos al pozo. La luz violeta nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, suerte que aún conservo un fragmento de la perla…

Hablando de la perla…¿Dónde había quedado?

—Inuyasha…¿Dónde está la perla de Shikón?—pregunté inquieta, sumamente preocupada por su paradero. Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero su rostro turbado me dio un mal presentimiento.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, Naraku no la llevaba consigo, o por lo menos…no me di cuenta—respondió con voz apenada, pero sin dejar atrás su porte preocupado.

—Descuida, nos encargaremos de ello una vez que regresemos—murmuré conciliadoramente, la verdad es que ahorita no estaba ni de humor como para andarme preocupando por eso.

Cuando tocamos el suelo firme del otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha saltó fuera de él, conmigo en brazos. Una vez fuera, nos dirigimos a paso decidido hacia mi hogar.

Vaya que será difícil, pero no podemos seguir postergando esto…además, necesito todas las opciones para atender lo de mi embarazo, necesito forzosamente a un doctor de esta época.

Al abrir la puerta y tomar camino a la sala, nos dimos cuenta que todos se encontraban en la cocina, por lo que sin más dilación nos dirigimos ahí.

—¡Kagome!, ¡Inuyasha!, que alegría verlos por aquí, por favor siéntense a comer—saludó mi madre, corriendo a abrazarme con fervor, llegando incluso a hacer lo mismo con Inuyasha que se mostró bastante apenado por su acción.

—¡Hermanita!, que bueno que has vuelto, ¡Orejas de perro!, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos después de comer?—invitó alegremente el niño, queriendo levantarse de la mesa.

—Kagome…¿me trajiste algún trozo de youkai?—preguntó el abuelo, mostrándose sumamente emocionado. Sin embargo ante su pregunta todos nos le quedamos viendo raro—¿Qué?, ¿acaso no le puedo preguntar?—se defendió el anciano, cruzando los brazos aparentándose ofendido.

Mi madre solo sonreía con nerviosismo y Souta simplemente lo observaba con cara, de no querer ser reconocido como familiar de él. Inuyasha carraspeó ligeramente, logrando que toda mi familia lo observara interrogante.

—Este…mamá—empecé sumamente nerviosa, sentía que el sudor escurría por mi frente, y que las manos se me ponían frías. Ella por su parte tomó asiento en la mesa, invitándonos a que nosotros también lo hiciéramos.

—¿Si hija?—apoyó mi progenitora, sonriéndome con dulzura.

Sin una idea de como decirlo, recorrí con la vista la cocina, acogedora, con tantos recuerdos, con las sillas exactas para todos nosotros.

—Mamá…creo que tendremos que comprar un comedor más grande—declaré sonriendo con calidez, recibiendo en respuesta las expresiones confundidas del resto de la familia, he incluso de Inuyasha. Debe de estar pensando, ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver eso con el tema?

—No veo ningún problema con este comedor, es perfecto para nosotros—respondió mi madre sin poder entender de que estaba hablando. Mucho menos los varones de la casa.

—Lo digo porque pronto, necesitaremos más sillas para poder estar juntos—finalicé envolviéndome en un marcado sonrojo. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Temí lo peor, mientras que mi abuelo y hermano solo intercambiaban miradas entre mi madre y yo, intentando encontrar la explicación al extraño comportamiento de ambas. Pero Inuyasha ya había captado y se encontraba tan tenso como una tabla.

De pronto mi madre se levantó de la silla de golpe, y con una sonrisa enorme, se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con fervor, gritando en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Hija estoy tan feliz!—chilló mi progenitora, permitiendo que me levantara para poder abrazarme mucho mejor. Comenzamos a llorar ambas como magdalenas, disfrutando de la atmósfera de amor y comprensión.

—Si mamá, estoy embarazada—confirmé las dudas de mi madre, percibiendo como el abrazo maternal redobló su fuerza.

—¡Santo Dios seré bisabuelo!—exclamó llorando como loco mi anciano abuelo.

—¡Y yo tío!—secundó mi hermano saltando sobre su silla.

—Cuantas—hizo una pausa, secándose las lágrimas—¿Cuántas sillas deberé de agregar al comedor?—preguntó mi madre con la palabra emoción escrita por toda la cara.

—Cinco—respondí apenándome de pronto, recibiendo un alarido de incredulidad de parte de mi familia, y los ojos casi desorbitados.

—Hija…creo que deberemos de hacerle una visita a tu prima Nozomi—acotó seriamente mi madre, cambiando su rostro feliz por uno preocupado.

—¿Nozomi?—repetí dudosa, la verdad es que no recordaba tener alguna prima con ese nombre. Inuyasha se acercó a mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente, apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

—Nozomi, la hija mayor de tu tía Kanari—explicó mi madre con una delicada sonrisa, dejando pasar mi olvido.

—¡Cierto!, ¡Nozomi!, pero…hace años que no los vemos, quizás desde que tenía tres años..—agregué, esperando que mi madre me diera la respuesta del porque deberíamos visitarla.

—Cierto, pero hace algunos meses, llamó para avisarme que ella regresaba de Kyushu, para establecerse acá en Tokyo, con la clínica que ella y sus dos hermanas Tora y Hanon, han establecido—completó mi progenitora, por fin dando a entender a lo que quería llegar.

—¿Qué especialidad tienen las tres?—indagué sintiéndome esperanzada.

—Hanon Obstetricia, Tora Anestesióloga, y Nozomi Ginecología…las tres fundaron la clínica para el cuidado de la mujer—explicó mi madre asumiendo seriedad.

—Sí madre, habremos de ir a hacerles una visita—finalicé abrazándome a Inuyasha, que ni siquiera había entendido eso que habíamos dicho anteriormente.

Mi familia sonrió, abrazándose a mí también, Souta se abrazó a mi estómago, y murmuró algo como seré tío, y el abuelo lloriqueaba que sería el bisabuelo más joven. Mi madre nos abrazaba con cariño a mí y a Inuyasha, me encantaba pensar, que mi mamá le daba el apoyo de una madre que le faltaba a Inuyasha.

Tengo mucha suerte, mi familia es un amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

Ok…sé que deben de pensar que ahora si tienen visiones, pero…no sé ya lo que quería era terminar este capítulo.

Oficial, a esta historia le queda solo un par de capítulos más, y no habrá epílogo; me encargaré de hacer completo el final.

Por favor no duden en dejarme comentarios.

En realidad quería ser algo mala…quería llegar hasta "Por ti volveré a vivir", y creo que en ese me tardaré un poco, ya que el capítulo que se viene, ya son mayores, y tienen unas situaciones medio complicadas por ahí.

Así que…veamos cuanto me tardaré en publicarlo, puede que una semana, dos o simplemente unos días.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Besos…


	13. Mi amor por ti es más importante

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa

* * *

La mirada seria de mi prima no me tranquilizaba demasiado. Llevaba más de dos meses internada en la clínica, y es que el crecimiento acelerado de mis retoños era demasiado para un cuerpo tan menudo y humano como el mío.

Ahora mismo los ojos ligeramente aceitunados de mi prima no se separaban en ningún momento del monitor, y aquel repentino mutismo me tenía sumamente consternada. Con un chasquido de lengua, la chica se masajeó el tabique de la nariz y apagó el monitor de ultrasonido.

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, las actitudes de mi prima instalaron una repentina angustia en mi pecho. Se giró hacia nosotros con una expresión indescifrable, mientras que yo comencé a acariciar mi abultado vientre con temor.

¿Cómo se había tomado la noticia Nozomi a nuestra llegada?

Pues digamos que al principio las tres se quedaron a cuadros. En primera por volver a verme, en segunda por saberme embarazada, y en tercera por conocer la naturaleza demoniaca del padre y de los niños.

Mis tres primas eran hermosas.

Nozomi, la mayor de las tres tenía el cabello corto pelirrojo ondulado, ojos verdes y una tez ligeramente bronceada; Hanon era la mediana, y tenía el cabello de un profundo negro y rizado, tez pálida así como unos ojos castaños casi negros. Tora era la más joven de las hermanas y tenía el cabello castaño lacio y de un excepcional largo, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermana Hanon y su tez era más parecida a la de su hermana Nozomi.

Se mostraron escépticas al principio, pero después de que mi madre comenzara a hablar, se lo tomaron en serio. Afortunadamente accedieron con gusto a atenderme, y es que era verdad que no podía atenderme con cualquiera, el secreto que esconde la sangre de mis niños es algo demasiado tentador para ser revelado.

Ahora, había que aceptar que era una situación complicada. Y eso tanto Nozomi como Hanon me lo explicaron desde el principio. Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, no solo por tratarse de quintillizos, sino también por las cualidades que tendrían los niños, algo en lo que Inuyasha se encargó de ilustrarnos a todos.

Era verdad, los bebés nacerían con rasgos demoniacos, y la verdad es que con el ultrasonido corroboramos eso. Tenían unas orejas triangulares perfectamente formadas, y en sus pequeñas manitas se lograban distinguir lo que en un futuro se tratarían de garras. Pero lo más llamativo sin dudas, era el acelerado crecimiento, en un par de meses mi vientre lucía como si tuviera tres o cuatro, y en tres tuve que ser internada.

—Kagome, tienes que ser intervenida inmediatamente—habló por fin la joven pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento y llamando a las enfermeras para ordenarles preparar un quirófano.

Aquella aseveración me cayó como un yunque en el fondo del estómago. Y palidecí al instante, Inuyasha jadeó y me abrazó de manera protectora.

—¿Hay algo malo con mis bebés?—pregunté con un hilo de voz. Mi prima se giró para observarme con un sentimiento desconocido y sentí como si por un segundo mi corazón se detuviera.

—Dos de los bebés tienen enredado el cordón umbilical en el cuello, existen indicios de sufrimiento fetal, y si no nacen en este momento, corremos el riesgo de que los fetos afectados en su desesperación por zafarse dañen a los demás que se encuentran sanos—indicó acercándose a nosotros, una irrefrenable angustia se expandió sobre mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran bañando en agua helada; las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y la fuerza sobre la mano de Inuyasha se redobló.

—¿Se salvarán verdad?—indagó Inuyasha con la voz temblorosa, a la par que colocaba sus manos sobre mi vientre. Logré mirar el rostro de mi marido y solo se podía mostrar devastado.

—No puedo prometer nada, lo que sí puedo decir es que haré hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguirlo, dependerá de la rapidez con que actuemos—respondió Nozomi saliendo con rapidez de la habitación ordenando a una de las enfermeras llamar al resto de sus hermanas.

Comencé a sollozar sin remedio y en mi cabeza comencé a recitar todas las oraciones que conocía. Inuyasha gruñó a mi lado y se arrodilló.

—Solo tengo cinco meses de embarazo Inuyasha—susurré con la voz prácticamente quebrada a la vez que me enterraba en el pecho de mi amado. —Es como si fueran a nacer de siete meses solamente, ¿Qué pasará si no sobreviven?—sollocé perdiendo por completo los papeles, llorando como descosida en sus brazos.

Sentía el corazón de Inuyasha latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, temblaba de impotencia al igual que yo, me aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no apretar mi vientre.

—Vas a estar bien Kagome, y ellos también lo estarán—murmuró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome los labios con desespero. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba igual de angustiado que yo, y me dolía saber que a pesar de sus palabras de aliento no me sentía ni un poco mejor.

El silencio de la recámara fue roto cuando un par de enfermeras irrumpieron en ésta, con una camilla de traslado.

—Señor, tenemos que llevarla con urgencia al quirófano—indicó una de ellas.

Inuyasha asintió y sin pensarlo, me levantó con sumo cuidado y me colocó en la camilla, él estaba sumamente nervioso, sabía de que se trataría la operación, ya que Nozomi se lo había explicado antes para calmarlo. Pero ahora, existía un gran peligro, dos de nuestros bebés estaban en graves aprietos.

Por favor Dios, protégelos.

—Inuyasha, tengo miedo—musité sintiendo como al instante mi amado se ubicó a un lado de la camilla, mientras las enfermeras me trasladaban con velocidad hacia la zona de quirófanos.

—Vas a estar bien Kagome, ¡no puedes darte por vencida tonta!—expresó con angustia, yo sonreí ante el uso de aquella palabra que solía utilizar tanto para referirse a mí. La camilla se detuvo delante de unas puertas de cristal nublado, y unos enfermeros se encargaron de abrirla para permitir el acceso, sin embargo, las enfermeras que me recogieron de la habitación detuvieron a Inuyasha, impidiéndole seguir acompañándome.

—¿Qué hacen?, ¡déjenme es mi mujer!—rugió enfurecido intentando deshacerse del agarre de las mujeres, pero evitando dañarlas.

—¡No puede entrar ahí señor!—

—¡Kagome!—

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de él antes de que la luz del quirófano me cegara, los enfermeros me alzaron con cuidado de la camilla y me colocaron en la mesa de operaciones. De entre los escasos presentes, solo pude distinguir a mis tres primas y a la jefa de enfermeras.

—Estarás bien prima—murmuró Nozomi—haré lo mejor que pueda para que salgas pronto de esto—aseguró regalándome un cariñoso apretón en mi mano derecha. Yo asentí derramando una pequeña lágrima, observando como Hanon únicamente me miraba con sentimiento contenido.

Nozomi se separó algunos pasos, permitiéndole el paso a Tora que se aproximó a mí con la máscara que se encargaría de anestesiarme. El rostro de ella se mostraba serio, aunque en sus ojos se podían apreciar la pena.

—Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, confía en nosotras—susurró acariciando con su mano enguantada mi flequillo, antes de colocarme el aparato. Mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados por la relajación que me traía aquel gas, las luces comenzaron a volverse más borrosas y pronto pasé al estado de la inconsciencia.

.-.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, comenzando a distinguir algunas sombras y sintiéndome algo mareada y desorientada. Sentía sobre mi mano izquierda un peso extra y me bastó girar un poquito mi cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

Se encontraba dormido sobre mi mano, con su cabello plateado desperdigado por el borde de mi cama, sonreí de manera débil, y como pude alcé mi mano derecha que se encontraba conectada a al monitor cardiaco para acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Inuyasha—murmuré con una voz aterciopelada. Las orejitas de mi amado, se movieron y al instante despertó, enderezándose y acarició con cuidado mi frente.

—Kagome, despertaste—expresó con un tono aliviado que bien pude distinguir. Yo asentí con algo de alegría y me acurruqué contra su tacto como si me tratara de un gatito. —Llevas casi una semana dormida, pensaba que me ibas a abandonar tonta—regañó mientras acariciaba con delicadeza mis mejillas.

Yo me asusté ante lo que dijo, ¿llevaba tanto inconsciente?, me apena tanto que Inuyasha haya pasado por tanta angustia. Pero supongo que era de esperarse, no cualquiera puede dar a luz a cinco medio demonios y vivir para contarlo.

—Inuyasha…lo siento, ¿estabas muy preocupado?—me disculpé con una voz tan baja que pudo haber sido tomada como un quejido. Él se limitó a bufar y le restó importancia, mientras se agachaba sobre mi rostro para depositar un casto beso en mis labios—¿cómo están nuestros bebés?—pregunté con añoranza, mirando como él se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, pero se mantuvo calmado.

—Cuatro están bien…solo una pequeña se encuentra en la in…encubadora—respondió con dificultad seguramente al no saber bien como se llamaba aquel aparato. Yo me sentí preocupada ante eso, uno de mis bebés esta tan delicado que debe de estar en la incubadora.

—Inuyasha…¿Qué tiene esa bebé?—

—Kagome, que alegría que has despertado—aquella voz interrumpió mis preguntas, y me hizo prestarle atención a la emisora. —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar prima—completó aproximándose hacia mi cama con la misma elegancia que siempre.

—¡Nozomi!, por favor dime que es lo que tiene la otra bebé—supliqué sintiéndome desesperada, la pelirroja asintió y acercó un banco hacia la cama, para poder explicarme a detalle.

—Verás, esa bebé además de ser la más pequeña de todos, era una de las que tenía enredado el cordón umbilical en su cuello, la razón por la que está en la incubadora es porque es la menos desarrollada de los cinco y porque resultó algo herida en el nacimiento—indicó con profesionalidad—y por otro lado, debíamos tenerla en observación, debido a que a pesar de que actuamos lo más rápido que pudimos, llegó a sufrir de falta de oxígeno y temimos que sufriera alguna secuela—completó con seriedad.

El alma se me cayó a los pies en ese momento.

—¿Tiene algún retraso…mental?—articulé con más temor a cada instante que pasaba. Para mi alivio, ella negó categóricamente con su cabeza y se retiró los lentes.

—La verdad es que no, nos sorprendió mucho y habría que decir que no fue otra cosa más que un milagro, pero no tiene ningún problema, solo está en la incubadora en lo que sube de peso y su salud mejora—explicó sonriendo de manera cálida, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía.

Yo tuve ganas de llorar, en el momento que pensé que mi bebé pudiera tener alguna discapacidad quise morirme. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las personas con capacidades diferentes, pero había que aceptar que cuando uno tiene un bebé no importa de qué sexo sea o que aspecto tenga, mientras nazca sano y con todas la oportunidades de la vida.

—Debió haber sido por su ascendencia demoniaca—mencioné notablemente más calmada. Ella asintió y se levantó de su asiento. —Nozomi, no tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco que le salvaras la vida a mis hijos, no sabría que habría hecho si algo les hubiera sucedido—expresé con la mayor sinceridad de la que era capaz, tomando la mano de mi marido—ambos te lo agradecemos—

—La verdad se trató del nacimiento más importante de mi carrera, y aunque nadie lo vaya a saber nunca, es algo que me enriquece tanto como médico, no saben cómo me siento feliz de haberles podido ayudar—respondió la joven regalándonos una bella sonrisa. Tomó camino hacia la puerta y estando en el marco se detuvo para mirarnos una vez más.

—En algunos minutos, mandaré a una enfermera para que les muestren a los cuatro bebés que se encuentran en los cuneros y daré la orden de que dejen pasar a mi tía y al resto de la familia—indicó mi joven prima antes de desaparecer por completo.

Observé con cariño a mi marido, y éste se sonrojó al notar mi mirada. Extendí mis brazos hacia arriba en la muda petición de un abrazo, cosa que él obedeció y me abrazó con calidez, depositando un cariñoso beso en mi frente.

—Inuyasha…¿Dónde están tus orejas?—indagué sintiéndome tonta por no haber podido notar ese gran detalle antes. Él me soltó y se volvió a sentar en la silla, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa de cuadros que vestía.

—¿Acaso olvidabas los amuletos?—declaró con un tono arrogante, a la vez que me mostraba la pulsera de platino. —Aunque creo que debería de quejarme, se ve bastante femenina para mi gusto—bufó torciendo el gesto y volviendo a cubrir su antebrazo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo. La habitación se vio irrumpida por mi familia y amigos. El abrazo emocionado de mi madre me transmitió una calidez excepcional, yo correspondí al abrazo con la misma efusividad y mi hermanito me entregó un ramo de margaritas. Por su parte el abuelo solo lloró y juró que mi recuperación y la de sus bisnietos era gracias a sus oraciones y conjuros milenarios.

Me sorprendió encontrar a mis tres amigas ahí, y ellas se limitaron a casi saltar sobre mí, abrazándome súper contentas y entregándome un cúmulo de flores y globos.

Todo era felicidad, bromas y abrazos. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrapó nuestra atención, se trataban de dos parejas de enfermeras, cada una con una pequeña cunita. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y casi me sentí con la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y cargar a alguna de esas bolitas rosas.

Al similar pasó con todos los presentes, y mi madre le faltó tiempo para acercarse a la primera de las cunas y extraer al pequeño bebé que se encontraba dentro, lo arrulló un poco al tiempo que se acercaba a mí con cuidado.

—Toma hija, aquí está uno de tus niños—murmuró colocando con cuidado entre mis brazos a aquella personita, lo recibí con tanto emoción que tenía tanto miedo de agarrarlo mal y que se me fuera a escurrir entre los dedos. Era tan pequeñito, tan indefenso. La cobijita azul en la que venía envuelto me daba a entender que se trataba de un varoncito. Su tez blanca aunque sonrojada me causaba una profunda ternura, acaricié con cariño su suave cabello plateado, sabiendo que quizás se encontraba algo largo para ser un bebé de días.

Deposité un beso en su frente, sintiéndome realizada por tener a mi retoño en mis brazos, Inuyasha me abrazó de lado acariciando también la cabeza del nene. Busqué con mis dedos entre la manta, encontrando en su bracito la pulsera que ocultaba su verdadero ser. No podía esperar hasta saber cómo se veía realmente con sus orejitas, pero estaba consciente de que aquí cualquiera podía verlo y no sería nada bueno.

Mis amigas chillaban emocionadas asomadas a las cunas de los bebés restantes, y después de conseguir mi permiso, alzaron en brazos a los otros chiquitos. Mi mamá recogió al que se encontraba en mis brazos y Ayumi me entregó al siguiente bebé, esta vez tratándose de una niña.

Besé a cada uno de los bebés y después de unos minutos donde todos nos encargamos de alabar a aquella criaturitas, las enfermeras regresaron, indicando que debían devolverlos a los cuneros para que siguieran descansando.

A regañadientes lo acepté, después de todo sabía que el avance de mis pequeños no solo fue debido a que sangre de demonio perro corre por sus venas, sino porque también han estado recibiendo los cuidados adecuados.

Me sentía cansada por todos los acontecimientos de hoy, pero un cansancio tan especial, nunca pensé que se pudieran sentir tantas emociones en un solo día. Para mi felicidad las enfermeras me avisaron que si continuaba recuperándome a este ritmo, en menos de cinco días podría irme a mi casa, y que si teníamos suerte la bebé en la incubadora también pudiera irse con nosotros desde ese día.

Me sentía tan afortunada con la vida que tengo en estos momentos. La verdad es que jamás llegue a imaginar que tanta gente me demostrara tanto amor de diferentes maneras.

_Sesshomaru…_

Ok en realidad él se lo demostró a su hermano, pero también cuenta.

_Mis amigos del Sengoku…_

Porque ellos eran como mi familia en aquella época tan desconocida para mí, y porque han sabido como ganarse un lugar irrevocable en mi corazón, con su lealtad y cariño incondicionales.

_Nozomi, Tora y Hanon…_

Sin ellas ahorita no habría tenido la oportunidad de tener a mis bebés entre mis brazos.

_Mi familia…_

Porque sin su comprensión no sabía que habría hecho.

_Mis amigas…_

Porque a pesar de no verlas en tanto tiempo, aquí se encontraban ellas al pie del cañón.

_Y por supuesto Inuyasha…_

Porque sin él nada de esto hubiera sido posible, sin el amor que ahora nos une nada de esto podría haberse vuelto realidad.

Y fue cuando en aquella noche que cambió tantas cosas, descubrí que _mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa_, y encontré el rumbo que debía de tener mi vida. Que a pesar de las intrigas y todo el dolor que sufrimos en algunos momentos, debo aceptar que todo bien vale la pena si es para estar a tu lado y al de mis retoños.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre mí y aproveché la cercanía para robarle un beso. Y ante el infantil sonrojo de su rostro no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Una cosa que dudo mucho que cambie, es su inocencia para estas cosas.

Pero así me gusta, porque así lo conocí…

_Y así me enamoré de él._

_Fin_

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Wow…es el primer long-fic que termino, y snif snif…no sé que decir, sobra decir que tengo la intención de algún día reeditarlo y quitar los espantosos vestigios de mala ortografía, redacción y Ooc presentes en los primeros capítulos de esta historia. _

_Quizás me tardé demasiado en publicar este capítulo, pero la verdad es que buscaba como darle un buen desenlace a esta historia que es tan especial para mí. De alguna manera yo la veo como una transición en mi vida, antes era oscura, dramática y negativa—como se veía en los primero capítulos de la historia—mientras que después se comenzó a ver la mejoría en la redacción, en el argumento y la felicidad de los personajes._

_Es como si yo también hubiera crecido con esta historia._

_Y no lo digo porque yo haya tenido hijos o algo parecido, lo digo estrictamente de manera figurada, no literal._

_De cualquier forma, sé que había dicho que le quedaban dos capítulos de vida a este fic, pero preferí hacerle un epílogo porque sentí que de esta manera quedaba mejor el final. _

_Agradezco muchísimo todos los comentarios de quienes me acompañaron desde el inicio de mi carrera de ficker, y que mencionaré a continuación…_

* * *

**Setsuna17, bakuinu, azulaamu, Angelique Braun, serena tsukino chiba, Wacdonal's, aky9110, Paolita93, xSakuraMitzurix, CrisSs-LunaBell, Maribalza, LittleCrazyKairi, Marlene vasquez, ClarissaBeltran, LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA, lorena, RominaZ, Aome –Chan Torres, Reira Tendo, InuSakk24, Vane-chan99, Guest, Gelygirl, , danita-inu.**

* * *

_Y por si les quedaba alguna duda, si, yo no agradezco al final de cada capítulo, si no que agradezco sus comentarios al final de cada historia, porque gracias a ustedes yo continué con la intención de terminar esta historia y les agradezco que me hayan hecho crecer como escritora y como persona todo este tiempo._

_Besos…_

_Y nos vemos en otra historia._


	14. Antes de la última llamada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Antes de la última llamada

* * *

El tiempo se nos venía encima, y la manera de mi actuar no daba para más. Iba de allá para acá junto con mi joven cuñada Hitomi, Inuyasha y Souta vistiendo a los varoncitos, y mi mamá arreglando el cabello de las niñas.

Varias perlas de sudor corrían por mi frente, por lo que me tomé un segundo en retirarlas con una servilleta y darme un respiro. De inmediato con la vista me enternecí a niveles alarmantes.

Hitomi se encontraba en una situación parecida, aunque supongo que ella aún tendrá más energía que yo. Cuando mi mamá dejó por la paz el cabello de Akiko, pudo observar la situación con orgullo a la vez que nosotras.

Mei se veía adorable con su chongo alto, afilando sus tiernas facciones hasta potenciar el porte elegante que ella tenía. Sus ojos del color del oro viejo estaban algo más resaltados por un poco de rímel que le puso Hitomi, su delicada tez blanca quedaba por completo con su disfraz, así como el tocado de plumas en su cabello plateado, sus orejas…perfectamente escondidas en su cabello. Su vestido constaba de un tutú abombado y unas bailarinas blancas semejantes a plumas delataban el traje.

Ella sería en el festival el cisne blanco, del lago de los cisnes.

Akiko era menos ambiciosa y bastante más tímida, así que ella prefirió vestirse de hada. Más específicamente de campanita, su platinado cabello se encontraba recogido en el acostumbrado peinado del hada, así como sus orejitas satisfactoriamente escondidas entre su cabello.

No era precisamente rubio, pero supongo que quedaba mejor que su acostumbrado cabello negro.

Tenshi prefirió ser práctica, y como su nombre lo indica se disfrazó de un precioso ángel. Y al igual que su hermana Akiko, no portaba su pulsera mágica, para complementar su albino disfraz con su deslumbrante cabellera casi blanca. De todos nuestros pequeños, era ella la más delicada y la más pequeñita, su cabello era de un blanco semejante al de su tío Sesshomaru y sus ojos eran los más claros de todos. Sus orejitas estaban disimuladas entre su cabello que estaba arreglado en rizos desde la raíz, así como por una aureola puesta como tiara en su cabecita. Las alas por supuesto que no podían faltar, y éstas eran tan pomposas que se te llegaban a meter las plumas a la nariz.

Las niñas habían decidido, o más bien, se empecinaron en no utilizar sus pulseras mágicas para ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos. Se les metió en la cabeza que querían brillar ese día, y que su hermoso cabello les ayudaría a ello. Afortunadamente para nuestro estómago, los niños no compartieron su decisión y ellos si portaban bien escondida su pulsera.

Riki se había inclinado por un llamativo disfraz del zorro. Consistía en un elegante antifaz en color negro, un sombrero del mismo color, su camisa dejaba entrever su blanco pecho y una faja de color gris. Desde luego no podía faltar la espada de esgrima, y para complementar el disfraz este niño había adoptado una actitud de casanova y un acento español difícil de ignorar.

Kiyoshi era todo un caso. Había aceptado el desafío de parte de sus hermanas. Que a cambio de que él se vistiera de lo que ellas quisieran—y no fuera denigrante claro—éstas recogerían su cuarto por una semana entera. Y ahora….era una sensual y llamativa…zanahoria.

Inuyasha se sacó de onda de manera tremenda por eso. Después de todo Kiyoshi había estado mordiéndolo—palabras dichas por él—por un disfraz de astronauta, y ahora estaba encabronado porque estuvo buscándolo en todas las tiendas del centro, y al final terminó comprándolo por internet para que después haya llegado de la calle con mi madre con el dichoso disfraz de zanahoria.

—Mocoso traidor—fueron las palabras que el indignado padre murmuró.

Aún así no podía evitar actuar como un completo padre cursi, cuando al estar vistiéndolos para su último recital del kínder casi se le escapan las lágrimas. —Crecen demasiado rápido—había dicho entre sollozos mi madre. Había escuchado eso hace un tiempo, cuando yo misma era la que estaba vestida de manera tradicional en mi último festival del jardín de niños.

No hacía falta decir, que yo era una real y completa llorona para todo esto.

Lloré al saber que era la última vez que los vería disfrazados de algo adorable, lloré al estar vistiéndolos y ahora mismo se me escapan algunas lágrimas al tomarles la foto de recuerdo. Souta me quitó la cámara y nos indicó que todos nos fuéramos a posar al lado de los cinco pequeños, tanto Hitomi, como mi mamá, el abuelo, Inuyasha y yo nos hicimos bola para quedar acomodados para el objetivo de la cámara.

Souta torció el gesto intentando encontrar un lugar en donde poner la cámara y que saliéramos todos. Al final lo consiguió al ponerla sobre la chimenea y después corrió como maniaco para abrazar a Hitomi y levantar a Kiyoshi del suelo y sonreir de manera idiota antes de que se tomara la foto.

Cuando revisé la cámara se me volvieron a querer escapar otro par de lágrimas. Lo sé soy una llorona, culpen al embarazo.

Oh yeah, ya estaba embarazada de nuevo, sin embargo—para el alivio de la espalda de Inuyasha—ésta vez solo eran dos.

¿Solo?

¿De cuándo acá se solía decir eso en la época moderna?

Desde luego nosotros no éramos una familia normal, y jamás lo seríamos.

Al subirnos a la amplia vagoneta y estar peleando por el lugar. Souta resolvió por manejar él y así evitar un posible choque. Mientras Mei se quejaba de que Riki arrugaba su vestido por estarla molestando, Kiyoshi seguía colgado de los brazos de Hitomi como buen niño mimado y Tenshi abrazaba sus alas con miedo de que alguno de sus anormales hermanos pudiera dañarlas.

Inuyasha se la pasaba gritoneando en la parte de atrás de la vagoneta regañando a Riki para que dejara en paz a Mei, separando a Akiko de la ventana abierta y…pues en realidad no hacía gran cosa, pero al parecer nuestros hijos disfrutaron de luego pasar a molestarlo a él.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo batallar con nuestros niños, mi madre sonreía de manera condescendiente al lado de mí, y Hitomi solo reía a cada oportunidad mientras cargaba al chipil de Kiyoshi. Si había algo que amaba era ver como Inuyasha había cambiado de ser una bestia con los niños, a un padre tan considerado como lo es ahora, si bien aún ahora molesta un poco a Shippo, había mejorado su relación considerablemente con el ahora adolescente.

Como era de esperarse, el estacionamiento estaba que reventaba de autos. Souta hizo que la rabia que había en él saliera a flote, y le ganó el sitio a un tipo y salimos casi corriendo del auto entre una lluvia de improperios de parte del conductor encabronado. Solo bastó la amenaza del puño de Inuyasha para que el desdichado se callara y decidiera buscar otro lugar donde estacionarse junto con su niño vestido de jugo.

¡Santo dios solo llevábamos cinco minutos de ventaja!

Que dios la perdonara, pero quería que sus hijos opacaran a todos los demás. Después de dejarlos en los bastidores, todos nos dirigimos al auditorio para buscar un lugar donde sentarnos. Un grito de parte de nuestro bien conocido amigo, nos dio a entender que alguien se había adelantado a guardarnos lugar.

Ahí estaban Nozomi, Tora y Hanon, como las tías jóvenes que aún no dan signos de tener hijos.—Si bien la excepción era Nozomi, la cual ya estaba embarazada, aunque era muy poco notorio. Tora y Hanon aún estaban en proceso de casarse.

—¡Sango, Miroku gracias por el lugar!—saludé con efusividad abrazando a la castaña y al moreno, ésta me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y señaló a Shippo.

—Dale las gracias al adolescente, él los guardó—señaló al chico que se encontraba acostado cuan largo era sobre los asientos, mientras en ocasiones les gruñía a los otros asistentes, quitándoles de la mente el sentarse ahí.

¿No lo dije?

Sango, Miroku y Shippo también viven aquí.

Y de hecho la ex exterminadora y monje, venían a ver el primer festival de kínder de sus gemelas. Sango traía consigo un pañuelo que prometía secar las lágrimas de orgullo que ella sabía soltaría, mientras arrullaba con cuidado al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos deseando que éste no fuera a llorar en toda la función.

¿Por qué viven aquí?

Digamos que Inuyasha y yo fundamos una importante compañía de joyería y comercio de diamantes.

¿Cómo?, se deben estar preguntando.

Digamos que en el terreno de nuestro amado templo, Inuyasha creó una improvisada gruta—o mina—donde después de algunos ataques con lanzas de diamantes…¡zaz!, teníamos una mina de diamantes valuada en miles de millones de dólares. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo sugerirles a nuestros amigos acompañarnos en nuestra nueva y reciente compañía y…

Lo demás es historia.

Después de acomodarnos en nuestros lugares y los respectivos saludos. Las luces del auditorio se atenuaron hasta apagarse por completo. Los murmullos fueron acallándose en los presentes, y un nudo de emoción se instaló en mi garganta.

Varias luces iluminaron el telón de terciopelo rojo que cubría de nuestra vista a los tesoros de todos los presentes. Unos segundos más de emoción y el telón comenzó a ascender con una lentitud torturante. Alguna siluetas se dejaron entrever consiguiendo que todos comenzáramos a adivinar quienes eran nuestros retoños.

Y de pronto…

La última llamada antes de comenzar el festival del día de las madres.

La luz de fondo se encendió, y una alegre tonada se escuchó…dando inicio a la función.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy. Dando un verdadero fin a esta historia. En realidad no había sido mi intención que éste fic fuera publicado el día de las madres. Pero bue…

El mundo está repleto de casualidades.

Ahora me levante con la verdadera intención de escribir y dije…demonios, me obligaré a escribir alguna continuación. Leí mis historias—y después de un coraje acostumbrado, seee me molesta leer mis historias, les encuentro errores y bue…—y dije, bueno, omitiendo el tremendo Ooc del inicio, lo mejor será que le dé el epílogo decente que requería.

Seeee, léanlo bien, porque en poco tiempo me dará el síndrome de reedición y puede que le cambie algunos—o muchos aspectos—no borraré la historia, pero si los capítulos, así que…

¡Prepárense para el cambio!

Como siempre, diré que amé masivamente cada uno de sus tiernos y hermosos reviews, y solo puedo decir…

¡Hasta otra historia y hasta la próxima reedición!

Besos…


End file.
